


Forever yours

by Netzupetzu



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Scream (Movies)
Genre: Double Life, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Murder, Pregnancy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 70,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netzupetzu/pseuds/Netzupetzu
Summary: You have been in love with Danny Johnson for a few years while gruesome murders have happened in your hometown. What if your lover has a dark side which you know nothing about? What happens when the gruesome Ghostface gets unmasked?
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Original Female Character(s), Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You
Comments: 87
Kudos: 354





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/n) POV

Danny Johnson and I met in highschool. I was a cheerleader and he was a writer for school paper. We hang out with different kinds of people. I used to hang out with the popular type but I never really liked to hang out with them. I was afraid to be alone and because of that I had those friends. Danny in the other hand hung out with writers and bookworms. I had (h/l) (h/c) hair and (s/c) skin. I also had (e/c) eyes and (slim/plump) lips. He was light brown skin and deep brown eyes and he had dark brown hair.

We never used to talk with each other but that changed when we had English class together. We worked in group project together and he came to my house to work together on it. My parents never liked him that much. My parents were wealthy and they used to be overprotective of my older sister Jessica and me (if this is your name, this name can be something else). I liked to hang out with Danny and after that he just came to see me every night. My friends started to tell me that they had seen us together and said that I could to better than him. I never listened them. After that I hung out with Danny more and more. Next thing I knew he was my best friend and I hung out more with him and his friends than mine.

In our senior year was hard. That was when these brutal murders started. Students from our highschool started to get murdered. Even couple of my old friends got murdered that year. Everyone were scared and my parents installed CCTV to our home. After that Danny couldn't visit me anymore. I visited him all the time. One day the murderer that was named Ghostface killed my ex-bestfriend. I was devastated and scared. I spoke about that to Danny and he listened to me. I also told him how scared I was to die. He told me that he wouldn't let anyone hurt me. He was my knight in shining armor and I understood my feeling for him. I leaned in to kiss him and he closed the gap between us. The kiss was perfect and I felt safe with him. I chose to stay with him that night and we explored each other bodies that night. The next morning I found myself next to him naked and my heart feeling love to this man. After that night we became girlfriend and boyfriend.

My parents didn't approve our relationship, but we didn't care. After our graduation we moved in together. He became a journalist and I became a nurse. Our relationship is full of romance and love and we're happy together. After I moved out my parents and my sister didn't contact me, but I was happy even when I could't speak with them. Danny says that it's for the better. The gruesome murders never stopped and nobody knows who the Ghostface is. Danny assures that nothing will happen to me and I trust him, but what if something bad happens to him or me?


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/n)'s POV

It has been a long day at work today. There were so many different types of people and I'm so done with today. I would like to go home, sit on the couch and hang out with Danny for the rest of the day. I go to the changing rooms to finally get out of my work outfit. I her someone coming to the changing room but I don't pother looking up.

“(Y/n). Someone is calling you in the front desk phone. It's important.” My coworker, Emily, said. I start changing rest of my clothes in a hurry. “It's probably Danny. What did he say?” Emily laughs little. “If your boyfriends sounds like a woman then I bet he's in the line, but I think it's someone else.” What? I look at her in confusion. Who would call me here? I finish changing and walk over to the phone.

”Hello. Who is this?” I hear a sniff on the other end of the line. ”(Y/n). I'm at the hospital. Can you come and visit meeee?” I almost drop my bag at the familiar voice. It was my sister Jessica! ”JESS? WHAT? Which room are you in? I'll be there in a moment.” I wait for the answer, having a bad feeling in my gut. ”I'm in the room 112 in the second floooooor. There is a guard outside of the doooooor. Come quick!” I feel my heart almost stop at that. Why would there be a guard outside of her door? I hang up and start heading to her way.

I run up the stairs and reach the second floor in no time. I walk down the hall and turn behind the corner where her room is. There really is a guard outside of the door, looking around. The guard sees me, a wide smile spreading across of his face. ”Hello there, you cute little thing. Where are you going?” I look in disgust at the man. He has a hunger for lust in his eyes. Why won't other men be more like Danny? A little cocky sometimes but still be a sweetheart at heart. That man wouldn't really hurt a fly.

”I'm here to see my sister. Can I pass though?” I look at him, forcing a little smile on my face. He smirks and opens the door. ”There you go miss. Don't worry I'll protect you too.” Protect? Protect from what? I thank him and step inside. I look at the bed and see Jessica sitting there, reading some magazine. She has bandages all over her and ugly bruises all over her but she didn't seem to be in much pain even when there were also stitches on her hands and face.

”Jess what happened to you?!” I run to her and sit beside her. She looks at me little annoyed but then her expression changes into a sad one. She takes my hand and starts to cry. I'm little confused about the change but she has always been like that. She wipes the tears from her eyes and looks at me with red puffy eyes. ”(Yyyyyyy/nnnnnn)! I was attackeeeeeed and you weren't there to help meeeeee! Where were youuuuuuu!?” What? She knows that I live with Danny. Besides she is the one that hasn't talked to me ever since I moved out from home.

”What do you mean?” I know Jessica is spoiled rotten and she has always been like this, but this is just stupid right now! ” I don't live with you or with our parents! I can't be with you 24/7! Besides you haven't talked with me in months!” She has more tears in her eyes and she starts to cry even harder. I sigh, shaking my head in disbelieve. ”Tell me who attacked you?” I rub my eyes in annoyance. She huffs angrily, sending me an icy glare.

”You have been like that when you met that boyfriend of yoursssss! I was attacked by the fucking Ghostfaceeeeee and you were at home probably sucking off your worthless man!” I look at her in shock. Not only because she was criticizing my boyfriend but because she was attacked by Ghostface. ”Are you sure that it was the Ghostface? You have history in making things sound a lot worse than what they really are.”

She looked so hurt but then she became even more angry. ”I don't do that! And I'm 100 % sure! Why don't you believe meeeee? You're my sister! You should be on my sideeeeee!” Well this was just turning more annoying. ”Fine I will help you but you won't say anything bad about Danny anymore.” She paused for a moment but then tilted her head, looked at me in confusion. ”Danny? I thought his first name was Johnson.”

I look at her like she had grown another head. I just get up and walk to the door saying nothing. ”(Yyyyyy/nnnnn)! Where are you going?” I look at her with no emotion on my face. ”I'm going home to see Johnson. I'll call you later.” I turn around and quickly exit the room. I start walking to the exit and I hear her yell ”I knew his name was Johnson!” I facepalm at that. What is wrong with my sister? 

I enter in my apartment and take off my shoes. I start walking to the kitchen. ”Danny are yo-” I was interrupted because someone lifted me up. I screamed but then I heard familiar laughter behind me. ”Danny you asshole! Why did you do that?” He just laughs and hugs me tightly. ”I just wanted to say hi to you babe. What's up?” He puts me down and I hit his hand. ”Ow. You hurted me. Now I will go and cry myself to sleep because of you.” Danny smirks at me and I roll my eyes. ”You scared the shit out of me so you deserve to be sad.”

Danny laughs and ruffles my hair roughly then he gives me a quick kiss. ”But you love me because of that. You know I can make it up to you in the bedroom tonight if you know what I mean.” I blush and push him off me. ”I need to talk to you before that.” He looks at me thinking of something. I lift my eyebrow. ”What?” He steps back and walks to the kitchen. ”I just wonder if we're thinking about same thing.”

I smile and start following him. ”Oh yeah? And what are you thinking?” He goes to the fridge, looking at me with a little smirk. He opens the door and checks inside, taking some chicken out of it. ”I was thinking about making some pasta today. I would like to eat some pasta, drink some whiskey and after that have some passionate sex with my lovely girlfriend.”

I feel my cheeks burn and giggle a little. ”Well almost. I need to talk with you about Jessica.” He turns to look at me in confusion written on his face. ”Jessica? I thought you didn't talk with her anymore. After, you know, me?” He shuts the fridge door and but the chicken on the kitchen counter. ” I know I haven't talked with her in a long time but she met her today.” Danny starts to look annoyed. ”You met our bitchy sister? You know she and your parents were so abusive to you when you were younger and now when she wants you to be with her, you just go back to her like nothing ever happened. You know that's bullshit right?”

I let out a sigh. He's right and I know that, but she's still my sister. ”I know you're right and I'll probably hurt myself with them again. But she's still my sister and she was attacked.” Danny only huffs and shakes his head. ”So who attacked her? One of her ex-boyfriends or their girlfriends?” ”No, she was attacked by Ghostface.” Danny looks at me puzzled. ”Ghostface? And now your sister has pissed off Ghostface? And you want to go into that mess. What if you are next if he sees you with her?” I didn't even think about that. We know that Ghostface stalks their victim before they attack. I bite my lip and think about it again. Maybe she did something to them and that's why she was attacked?

Danny sighs and rubs his eyes. ”Look, I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but I'm just worried about you.” I smile and walk to him. ”I know you can be an asshole sometimes, but that's why I love you.” He lets little laugh escape his lips. ”Oh, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. You know that (Y/n)?” I hug him and kiss his neck. ”Yeah, I know it. And you are the best thing that happened to me.”

He hugs me back, giving kisses on my forehead. ”You know I will keep you safe. Your sister, parents or Ghostface won't hurt you. And if they try they must go through me first. I feel so safe with him and I thank him. He just smiles and turns around. ”I'll start making the food. You go and do whatever you want.” ”Aww, you're so sweet.” I kiss his cheek and leave to go to the living room and I never see the sinister grin on Danny's face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter has lemon it it, so beware for sexual content!

(Y/n)'s POV

After eating dinner we were watching some cheesy romantic movie I choose just to mess with Danny. After an hour, Danny started to kiss my neck hungrily. I first pushed him a way, just to tease him but he did it again after a while. I melted a couple of minutes later and I gave him more room to kiss my neck but then Danny lifts me up in his arms, smiling widely at me. ”I don't care about this shitty movie anymore. We can do something more interesting in the bedroom. Besides I could do a better movie there if I wanted to!” I blush at his words and smile at him, giving a kiss to his jaw. ”Is there something you can't do?” He laughs then shakes his head. ”No babe. I'm basically a god.”

He walks to the bedroom and kicks the door shut. He puts me on the bed and he gets on top of me attacking my neck with his lips while removing my shirt. ”You're so hot.” He says, kissing me roughly not giving me a chance to response. I giggle and start opening his shirt to reveal his amazing body. He has always been so gorgeous and I loved it. I put my hand on his shoulder and moan from the kisses. He spears my legs, moving himself between them and I can feel him hardening against my clothed womanhood. He takes off my shorts and throws them behind him. ”Look at you. My beautiful, super sexy girlfriend.” He smiles and I start posing sexily for him just to mess with him little more.

”Yeah! Just like that baby!” He says and he starts opening his belt and zipper. I smile at him and lay down on the bed on my stomach. ”Now it's your turn. Start your posing.” He smiles even wider and winks at me. He gets off of the bed and takes the open shirt off his shoulders, dropping it on the floor. He then goes for his jeans and takes them off. ”You like the show angel?” I nod and bite my lip, looking up and down his body. I turn around on my back and motion him to come over to me. He laughs while comes back on the bed and moves over me again.

He kisses me roughly and reaches his hands behind my back, opening my bra and slides it off of my body, exposing my breasts to him. ”You are perfect (Y/n).” I blush hard and kiss his jaw. ”So are you.” He gives me a big smile and starts to massage my breast lovingly. I moan and put my hand around his back. He starts to kiss my neck and he kisses his way down to my breast and to my stomach. I blush even harder when he removes my panties and throws them somewhere in the room. ”Oh I'm going to rock your world.” He says giving my thighs kisses and I couldn't wait anymore.

The mood is ruined when my phone on the bedside table starts to ring. Danny looks at the phone but then ignores it and he lifts my hips to his face. ”Danny, it could be emergency.” He ignores me and I feel his tongue runs against my pussy. I let out a loud moan and run my fingers through his hair. He starts licking me hungrily then attacking my clit with his hot wet tongue. His licks were almost sinful sending me to cloud nine and I was loving his touch, enjoying every moment. Then he got up, finally taking off his boxers and exposing his perfect cock. He moves over me and gives me rough kisses and I can taste myself on his tongue. I can feel him rubbing his cock against my pussy, making me feel impatient. I moan and looking deeply into his eyes which had this predatory look and then he gives me a seducing smirk.

He pushes his member inside, making me moan loudly from the familiar feeling. ”You are so tight babe.” He groans lowly and starts to move his hips slowly, his cock rubbing against my walls. I put my hands around his neck from the pleasure. ”Danny, p-please! Move faster!” My whines make him smirk and leans down to kiss me, shutting me up. His hips start to move faster, making me moan louder against his lips. I run my other hand through his hair and run my other hand down on his back, my nails making a red trail along on it. The mood was once again ruined when the phone rings again. Danny huffs angrily but then reaches for it, making me look at him in confusion. When he moves towards the phone, I can feel him even deeper than before which makes me moan louder. He smiles at me, giving me a playful wink and he takes the phone. He starts to move harder when he answers it. I feel my heart stop when I hear my sister's whiny voice on the other side of the line.

”What the fuck do you want?” Danny huffs, sending me almost evil smile. I put my hand on my mouth to hide my moans but he quickly removes it and takes my both wrists and holds them with his other hand. He presses my phone against his shoulder and puts his other hand to my hip, giving it a little rub. I try to hold my moans but it becomes harder and harder while I could still hear my sister yell at him. Danny smirks and groans while his thrusts become more powerful. ”Yeah I know where your sister is. She's having sex with me right now. So don't call anymore or you're going to regret it.” Danny says then hangs up the call and throws the phone on the bed. He releases my hands and puts his hands next to my head. He kisses me and starts to slam himself harder against me, making me slap my hands around his back.

I moan loudly and wrap my legs around his hips. I can feel my orgasm coming soon and I moan loudly against his lips. ”Danny! I'm going to come!” He stops and turns us around, making me sit on his lap and I feel his tip sink deeper in me, pushing against my cervix. ”Ride me baby!” He groans, then attacks my neck with his lips again. I take his hands, putting them against my breasts. I start to move up and down on him, making him groan loudly against my neck. After a while I finally reach my orgasm, making my walls squeeze his cock . Danny presses my hips hardly against his and groans loudly against my neck.

I can feel his warm cum inside of me and I can feel a smile come on my face. Danny gives little kisses to my neck, still giving little thrusts and I pet his head, giving kisses on his forehead. ”You okay?” I ask him, making him laugh little. ”Yeah I feel wonderful. Thanks to you.” He says and lays back on the bed, bringing me down with him. I lay down on him, resting my head against his shoulder and draw shapes on his chest with my finger. After a while I lift my hips to slide him out of me and he groans little. I can feel his cum drip out of me, marking my thighs little with the fluid. I smile at him but then remember my sister's call. ”Danny?” He hums and puts his hand on my head, petting my hair. ”What did my sister say?” Danny huffs and takes the phone next to him.

I look at him when he gives it to me then he gives me a little peck on my cheek. ”She asked where you were and I told her the truth. When I said that she started to scream something so I hung up.” I laugh and I put my phone on my bedside table. He lifts the covers on us and I get down from him and lay down next to him. I kiss his cheek and he smiles widely. As we lay there I get a great idea. ”Danny. Can we go on a nice, romantic vacation somewhere?” He looks at me in confusion. ”What? Where did that come from?”

I smile and put my hand on his cheek. ”Well, I was thinking. We could go somewhere for a while, couldn't we. I think we would have enough money to go and I would like to relax with you without any worries.” It looks like he starts thinking about it. ”Besides, we could be there and wait till this Ghostface thing is over.” Danny begins to laugh and gives me a side hug. ”Honey, are you scared of Ghostface?” I look at him annoyed and huff little. ”What if I am? That guy is creepy. And I don't want to get butchered!” Danny laughs even harder and gives me a big hug. ”Babe, you won't get butchered. I'll protect you! You know I can do it.”

I look at him worriedly. ”But what if Ghostface attacks us and as you protect me, you'll get hurt? I can't lose you.” I get little teary from even thinking it. He kisses my nose, giving me a little comforting smile. ”They wouldn't get a chance to attack me. You know how awesome I am.” He says and I smile, giving his cheek a little kiss. Danny flexes his arm muscles and I laugh at him little. ”Look at these guns, babe! Ghostface wouldn't get a chance against these bad boys!” I give him a kiss and then hug him. “Yeah, I know that bad boy.” He pets my head and gives my forehead a kiss.

”Besides, I have so much work. I couldn't leave right now. But maybe a couple of months from now we can think about it again.” He says and I nod. ”Fine. But if you break your promise, I'll stab your balls with a knife.” I say to him with a smile causing him to laugh loudly. ”Damn babe. This is why I love you!” I close my eyes and listen to his steady heartbeat. ”I can promise you. Ghostface won't do anything bad to you or to me.” I smile at his words. He has always been so confident and that drove me to him at high school. I don't know what I did to deserve a man like this.


	4. Chapter 4

(Y/n)'s POV

Next morning was Saturday and I was making some breakfast for Danny and me. He was still sleeping because he had to go and do some work in the middle of the night. I woke up when he was getting up and asked where he was going. He only said that there was some news thing and he had to go. To me it was little weird. Normally journalists do work during the day, but Danny was dedicated to his work so I think it was just that.

Suddenly I hear the doorbell ring multiple times and I jump a little by the suddenness of the noise. I put the frying pan off the stove and go to the door. I open it and my sister just barges in, making me hit the wall. She goes to the living room then turns around to look at me angrily. “Where were youuuu?! I though you are going to come and be with meeee!” She yells and I start to panic. I don't want to wake up Danny from her yelling. “Jess! Keep your voice down. Danny is still sleeping!” I silently yell at her and her face flares up. “Why do you care about him so muuuuuch? He's just a peasant!” She yells again and I try to shut her up. “Look, I'm sorry that I couldn't be there yesterday but I can come today!” I say to her.

She looks at me angrily and then huffs. “Fiiiinneeeee! I'll forgive you. If you come with me nooooowwwww!” She says loudly but I shake my head. “I can't leave right now. I'm making breakfast.” She flares up again and gives me a nasty look. “You're not a maid! He can cook for himseeeeelf!” She yells again and I try to shush her. I hear the bedroom door open in the hall and fast footsteps coming closer. Danny comes to the living room and looks angrily at Jess. “What the fuck are you doing in my house?” Danny barks at her.

Jess looks angrily at him and goes closer to him, yelling right at his face. “You lewd little shit. I'm here because of my sisteeeer!” Danny looks extremely annoyed and he takes a hold on Jess' jacket and he starts to drag here towards the front door. “Well not so nice to see you, but you need to get the fuck out of my home!” Danny throws her out when she's screaming. He slams the door shut and turns around, giving me a look at me a look what screamed that the devil himself was just in our house.

“God damn I hate your family.” He says as he walks over to me and gives me a kiss on my forehead. “But I love you.” He says and I smile at him with my blushed cheeks. “And I love you too.” He smiles and I leave to go to the kitchen. “I'm making breakfast.” I say to him as he follows me. “Eggs and bacon. Classic.” He says with humor in his voice. “Hey! If you say that one more time, I'll let you starve to death.” He raises his hands and shakes them. “Wow. I'm sorry. I'll eat anything you do because I know it's the best.” I giggle at his act.

“By the way, what was that one thing last night” I ask him. Danny stops and quickly says. “It was only emergency call thing. You don't need to worry about babe.” I look at him little curious. What was he hiding? Maybe I should snoop around his business when I can? “Well keep your secrets then.” I turn my back to him and put the food on the plates. Danny takes his seat and I put the plate in front of him. “Thanks babe!” He kisses my cheek and sits on the opposite side of him.

Our conversations were nice until the phone ring. I go to answer it and see that my sister was calling. I sigh and answer the phone. “Hello sis. Are you o-“ I was interrupted when my sister started to scream on the phone with her high-pitched voice. “That man of yours is the worst. You promised to come and see meeee but you never cameeee!” To be honest I pity her little, after all I promised her. My sister gets just lonely easily and she doesn't have good social skills. “Listen to me, Jess. I will talk with him and come to visit you tonight. But if you don't stop screaming, I won't come.” She shut up right away. “Fine. Could you just come here when you can? I'm really scared because of that thing.” She asks, finally sounding like a human and not a squeaky toy.

“I will come later and maybe stay the night, but you have to behave. I don't want to fight with you anymore today and I don't want you to talk bad about Danny.” She huffs but then agrees. I say my goodbyes to her and end the call feeling little better after calming her down. When I go back to the kitchen, I saw that Danny was already gone. He probably went to shower. Eat my breakfast and put the empty plate in the sink.

When I went to living room and saw a camera on the table. I haven't seen that before and I was curious. I knew Danny had cameras that he used on his job but this is a new one. I pick it up and look all around it. When I find the button where I could see the pictures but Danny takes the camera from my hands. “Sorry babe. This is for my work. You can see the pictures little later.” He says quickly and puts the camera in his bag. He looked relieved that I didn't see the pictures but maybe they were involved into a scoop? I was curious and I wanted to know!

“What are you hiding Danny?” He gives me a lewd smile, taking my hands on his, kissing them. “You'll soon find out babe. You just need to be patient.” I free my hands looking all over to him, trying to find an answer but then give up and turn around. I sit down on the couch and open the TV. Danny jumps next to me and puts his arm around me. I lean into him, listening his steady heartbeat. “I'm going to visit Jess tonight.” He looks at me annoyed. He groans loudly and rubs his closed eyes.

“Why do you even hang out with that thing you call sister? She is always stabbing you in your back!” I nod my head but I fight back this time. “I know, but my sister really wanted me to be there with her. She is so scared right now. Even if she can be a bitch sometimes, she's still my sister.” Danny looks angry but then stands up and stomps away to his office. I sigh and look through the channels, looking something to watch. Danny was amazing, but sometimes he could be a brat. He was possessive and my other friends said that he was narcissistic, but I never thought he was that.

After watching some TV, I decide to go buy food at the grocery shop. I take my purse and walk over to the front door. I should leave Danny to cool down by himself. After walking to the car and getting inside I see our neighbor waving to me. I smile back at him and wave back to him. He was good looking, blond, blue-eyed man and Danny didn't like him at all. When we moved here, Danny caught him when he was flirting with me. Danny said that if he came close to me, he would slit his throat. But Danny is all bark no bite. 

I was walking down the aisles with a shopping cart full of goods, when I heard sobbing from the next aisle. I walk over to the next aisle to take a look. There were two women hugging each other. The other girl is one of my old friends, Millie. She looks at me with red, puffed eyes, surprise written on them. “(Y/n)? Is that you?” She asks with sad voice. I walk over to her and look up and down, taking in her new features. She has changed so much. “Yeah. Millie, what's going on?” I ask her, little worried because of her tears.

She sniffs and dries her tears. “Last night my boyfriend Bob was murdered. W-we think it was Ghostface.” She says, sadness filling her voice. I look at her little shocked. Bob was a football player when we were at high school. He often teased other kids, but I never would have thought that he would die like that. “I'm so sorry Millie. That's so awful to hear.” I open my arms to her. She hugs me and cries on my shoulder. I release her and look at the other woman who I didn't know. She looked so sad too. After a while Millie releases me and wipes her tears.

“This is my friend Emily.” Millie explains to me and I shake Emily's hand. She looked me up and down which made me little uncomfortable. “A-anyway, how are things with you and Danny?” She asks little nervously. I really didn't want to talk about Danny to her right now, after all she lost her boyfriend but I need to give her some answer. “Things are good with us. We live together now.” I say quickly and she nods with tears in her eyes. “But Millie, if you need anything just call me. My number hasn't changed since high school.” I say to her and she nods. I give her one more hug before leaving to pay for the groceries.

At home I empty all the bags, filling the fridge once again. I usually want to do all the shopping at once so I have time to do something else. I see Danny looking something on the TV and I walk over to him, sitting down next to him. “Guess who I saw today.” I say to him. He looks at me for a while thinking but then he gives me a playful smile. “Are you talking about me, the sexiest man you have ever seen or someone else?” He asks and I punch him playfully on his arm. “No! Do you remember Millie? I saw her at the store.” Danny looks at me little bored and turns back to the TV. “What did she want?” He says coldly, but he never liked her.

I sigh and take his arm and wrap it around my shoulder. “Her boyfriend Bob was murdered last night.” Danny turns to look at me little shocked. “Really? Damn that's a shame.” He says, sounding little surprised. I can't even think what would happen if Danny was taken away from me. I would go insane. “I would never want to lose you like that.” I say to him, feeling little sad. “Oh babe! Nothing like that will ever happen to us. I promise you.” He says, giving me a side hug. I kiss his neck, hugging him tightly. He hums little and shifts his gaze to my eyes. “Don't go to your sister. Stay with me tonight.” I sigh and kiss his cheek. 

“I can't stay tonight. I need to go to my sister. But after this night you can have me every night.” He looks angry but then sighs, deciding not to fight about this anymore. “Fine. But you need to promise to call me when you're there.” I smile and I give him a peck on his lips. “I promise. But you must promise me to call me when you go to sleep, so I can tell you good night. My sisters number is on the house phone.” He smiles widely and nods. “Oh I will. And after this night, we will never be apart right?” I nod and get up from the couch. “I promise. I must go to pack my things. I'll be right back.”

I head towards the bedroom but when I was walking by Danny's office door I stopped. There was a metallic smell coming from there which made me look at the door. His office door was always locked and he has the one key to it. He wanted to have his work to be private when he works on it, but after he finishes doing his work then he shows them to me. He always kept it locked too. “Danny! What's that smell what's coming from your office?” I yell to him. Danny comes to the hallway and looks at the door. “Oh, it's probably from my car. I had to do some work on that piece of junk. I left my jacked there.” He says, pointing at the door and I nod. “Well you need to wash your clothes. That smells disgusting.” He only chuckles, nodding and then he leaves to the kitchen.

I continue to the bedroom, not thinking about the smell anymore. I start packing my bags for one night. I really wanted to make a new connection to my sister and this time hoping it will be a healthy one. I also wanted to protect her from the Ghostface and maybe they would leave her alone when she is with someone else. I'm sure they won't attack her anymore, but you can never be too sure. I hear Danny come to the doorway and watch me but I don't mind because sometimes he likes to watch people.


	5. Chapter 5

(Y/n)'s POV

After packing up some things for one night, I threw my bag on the couch. Danny was sitting on it, waiting for me and looked at me with a little sad look on his face. I walk over to him and kiss his cheek. “Are you going to miss me?” I ask him while sitting on his lap, making him let out a little moan. “I miss you every time I don't see you.” He says, giving me a kiss on my neck. I smile and ruffle his soft hair. I start to get up again but his hands keep me in place with his rough touch.

“Wait a minute. I need to ask you something.” He said while looking at me with a little smile, his gorgeous eyes were looking at me lovingly. I look at him curiously. What was he thinking about now? “Sure, what is it?” I ask, giving him a little smile and a kiss on his nose. He smiles and takes a little red velvet box from his pocket. I look at him, shock written on my face. Was he serious? Danny opens the box and there was a silver ring with a beautiful shiny ruby which was surrounded by diamonds. I lift my eyes to look at him and he had a sly grin on his face. He looked so proud.

“I wanted to do this with some fancy way but I think the sooner the better. So (Y/n) (L/n), will you marry me?” He says with a cocky smile on his face. I feel tears forming in my eyes and I give him a tight hug. I start full on sobbing against his neck as he pats my back. “Jesus (Y/n). I thought it would be perfect to ask you this, but I'm sorry if I hurted your feelings.” He says, sounding like his dreams were crushed. I quickly lift my head to look at him and give him a kiss on his lips. He kisses back, while he pats my back. I release him and give him a wide smile. He smiles at me while he looks at me lovingly.

“So, was that your answer?” He asks, grinning like a fool. “Yes, Danny. I would be happy to marry you.” I say, wiping the tears from my eyes. Danny slips the ring on my finger and I look at the ring with a big smile on my face. Danny gives me a kiss on my cheek and hugs me. I look at the time and see that I should get going to my sisters. “Danny. I'm sorry to ruin the mood, but I need to get going.” He only hugs me and shakes his head. “Can't you just tell her that you need to stay home? For me?” He asks, looking at me sadly.

I sigh and give him a kiss on his cheek. “I'm sorry honey, but I can't. I already promised to her that I will be there for her. I want to heal my relationship with her and maybe in a little time we could invite her to our wedding when the time comes and be civil about that.” Danny only huffs, but then he nods little frustrated. “Fine, I get it. But can I at least take you there?” I thought about it a little. I could spend some more time with Danny before going to my sister but if my sister sees Danny, she would get angry again.

“Fine, but you need to stay in the car when get there so you need to be a good boy.” Danny snorts and smiles even wider. “I will be a good boy for you anytime. Shall we go?” He asks and I get off of him. He rises up and takes my bag. I start to walk over to the door but Danny lifts me up over his shoulder making me let out a little scream. He laughs a little but then walks over to the kitchen table and takes the keys. He walks over to the door, carries me outside. “Danny? What are you doing?” He lifts me up better and runs down the stairs. “I want to carry you around.” He says childishly when he makes his way to the car. When did he become this strong?

I giggle when he sets me down next to the passenger side and I give him a kiss. Danny looks at me lovingly which made me fall in love with him yet again. But the mood was ruined when someone caught Danny's attention. His face turns in to a frown and his hold on my waist tightens. I look over my shoulder and see our neighbor approaching us. “Hey guys! How are you?” He asks with a wide smile on his lips. I try to answer but Danny cuts me off quickly.

“Sorry buddy, we're in a hurry.” He says quickly and he opens the car door almost pushing me inside. The neighbor looks at us little surprised by Danny's actions but then he leaves. Danny shuts the door after me and hurries to the driver's side. He sits down and lets out a huff. I shake my head because of his jealousy but then lean over and give him a kiss on his cheek. He gives me a little smile and start the car.

“Danny you don't have to be jealous. I only love you.” I sing to him and he finally seems to snap out of his rage. “I know babe. I just don't like him at all. Where did your sister live?” He asked while he pulled out of the driveway. “She lives in my parent's old house. My parent moved away because she wanted the house.” I say to him and he nods, but then looks at me confused. “Wasn't that house supposed to be your house when they decided to move?” I cringe at the memory. My parents were wealthy and they said that I could get the house but then they denied it when I started dating Danny because he wasn't good enough for me in their eyes.

“Yeah but they changed their mind when we started dating.” Danny looks at me little while in shock. “So you turned down a dream house for free because of me? And now you have to live in a shitty apartment with me.” I smile at him and put my hand on his. “Danny, I would live in the landfill if that was an only way to be with you.” Danny smiles at me warmly and laughs little. I look at the ring, admiring it and thinking how much it costed. I never needed anything expensive and I hope he didn't have to put too much money on it.

“Danny. I hope you didn't put too much money on this thing.” Danny laughed little. “Trust me baby, I had to. You deserve the best!” He says making me blush. He has always been such a sweetheart. “Danny, you're the only thing I need.” He gives me a sexy smirk and winks at me. “I know babe!” I slap his shoulder and look at all the old houses I remember from my childhood. All these people were always so superficial and rumors were always taking wings here in a blink of an eye. When I first started dating Danny the whole neighborhood knew about it in one day. My parents weren't happy about it.

“Aaaand here we are. Remember what you promised babe!” He said smirking at me when he pulled on my sisters driveway. I smile at him and start to get up but he stops me. “See you tomorrow.” He says to me and I give him a short sweet kiss. “See you then.” I get up and take my bag. Danny waves at me and then leaves back home. I look after him but then head towards the front door. I knock at the door and Jess opens the door, almost ripping it from its hinges. “There you are! Come in quickly!” She pulls me inside and slams the door shut behind me. Well this is going to be a fun night I thought to myself.

Danny's POV

I felt little angry because of (Y/n). I proposed to her but she still left me for that bitch she calls sister. My knuckles were turning white when I squeezed the steering wheel in anger. I tried to control my rage but she was supposed to be with me all the time! I pull over to a parking lot which was next to a forest trail. It wasn't too far away from the house where the love of my love was visiting for tonight. I wanted to make her pay and scare her enough that she wouldn't ever want to leave me again!

I take my bag from the back seat, little amused to myself. (Y/n) was so afraid of the Ghostface all this time and tonight she would finally meet him. I open my bag and take the mask from it, looking at its beauty. I always liked it because of the mystery it offers and it scares the hell out of my victims. When they see my mask, the fear in their face was priceless and I loved it. Their fear always made my blood run and I felt my adrenaline flow through my veins. I quickly change my clothes to my Ghostface outfit.

I get out of my car and locked it behind me. I made my way through the woods to the house and when I reached the house, I put the mask on my face. I could see (Y/n) through the window listening her sister with boredom written on her face. She turned her eyes to the ring I gave her today and she had a cute smile on lips. I need to concentrate on the tasks. Kill the bitch and teach (Y/n) a lesson. I look at her pretty face making a mental note not to mark her face. When the dark rises, I will make my move.


	6. Chapter 6

(Y/n)'s POV

Jess was talking on and on about her life for the years we didn't talk but my attention was on the ring Danny gave me. A little smile makes its way on my lips. After all these years I was finally engaged to the man of my dreams. I hear Jess stop talking and huff angrily at me. I quickly turn my attention to her but she seemed to be really angry.

“Aren't you listening to meeee?” She snapped and I sat up straight. “Sorry, I was thinking about something else.” I quickly say, not to make her even more angry. She huffs again but then her eyes land on my ring. Her eyes widen and they water from tears. I look at her confused as she starts weeping loudly. “Jess, what's wrong?” I ask anxiously. She got up and got tissue box from one of the cabinets. She wipes her tears and looks at me accusingly.

“That vulgar man proposed to youuu?! After I was attacked!” She yelled, her whiny voice almost breaking my eardrums. I wince at the loudness but keep my ground. “What did I say earlier? I didn't want to talk about Danny with you and that why I didn't tell you about the ring.” I calmly say to her, trying to make her stop her tantrum. She again sobs putting her hands on her face. I feel little bad for her but I need to stand by Danny.

“You have changed since you got together with him! Mom and dad wanted you to have someone better than him and we hoped that you would see that he's far beneath you, but now you are engaged with that poor demon!” She screamed, venom dripping from her voice. I feel anger burn inside of me and I get up quickly. “You and our parents abandoned me when I wanted to be with him just to make me change my mind?” I look at her angrily and she started to cry harder.

I hear the house phone ring on the kitchen counter. I get up and walk over to it, picking up the call. Danny couldn't have picked more wrong time to call. “Danny. I'm sorry but it a bad time right now.” I say quickly to him, only to hear unfamiliar laughter at the other end. “I'm sorry! Are you friend of Jess?” I quickly ask, face reddening from embarrassment. “Yeah I am. Is she at home?” The smooth voice asked, making me turn to still crying Jess.

“Yeah, she is but she can't answer right now. I'll tell her to call you later.” The man chuckles at the other end. “And who is Danny?” The man asks, his smooth voice almost sweet us honey. “Umm.. he's my fiancé. I thought you were him. Sorry.” I quickly explain but he seemed to be more amused. “Oh, is he good to you?” I was little uncomfortable about him wanting to know about my relationship. I didn't even know him.

“Yeah he is. I will tell Jess you called. What is your name?” I turn away from Jess, trying to end the call as soon as possible. The man chuckles at the other end. “Oh, tell her that Ghostface called.” I look at the phone dumbfounded. What did he say? My hands were shaking and my mouth dried. I feel my heartbeat quicken as I still listen to the man. “W-what did you say?” I stutter quickly, wishing that I heard him wrong.

“Tell that bitch that I'm back and this time she is not going to survive!” The man suddenly yells, making me drop the phone in shock. I back away from the phone, fear running through me. I hear Jess stop crying behind me as I look at the phone like it was going to do something incredible any minute. “(Y/n) what's wrong?” I hear Jess asks making me turn to her.

I only have a moment to look at her face before my eyes meet a white ghost like mask wearing figure behind her. The figure tilts its head and gives me a little wave, making me freeze with tears in my eyes. The figure lifts its other hand which had a hunting knife in it. Before I could say anything, the figure puts its other hand on Jess' shoulder making her jump and let out a scream. The other hand slashes across her throat, making the deep read blood ooze out of her wound.

“Noooo!” I finally let the scream out of my throat, letting air flow through my lungs again. Without thinking I run with shaky legs towards them. I know it's stupid to face the danger and not to call help but if I turn my back on them, Jess' chance on survival would be none. And if she was going to die here she would die with me. The figure steps aside, letting Jess get up, the blood staining her pure white shirt. She puts her hands on her wound, looking shocked at the red liquid dyeing her hands.

She falls down on the floor at the time I get next to her. I immediately pull her arms from her neck and push my fingers in her wound, taking a hold on her sliced veins but I could see that something was still bleeding from somewhere. This was to keep the blood from flowing out of her veins. Her watered eyes were looking at my tearful eyes as she lifts her hand on my cheek, giving it a gentle rub. I try to give her a little smile as comfort assuring that she was going to be okay. I can see Ghostface looking at us with the corner of my eye.

“Why aren't you running away?” I hear the voice from the phone call ask behind me angrily. My attention was on Jess as I tried to calm her down. I feel a sharp pain on my back as he slashes his knife across it. It hurts like hell but I bite my lip and sit still, holding her veins close. “(Y/n)…” I hear Jess whisper and I hush her. “Jess, don't.” I say quietly as tears force their way down my cheeks. They drop from my chin on her cheek, mixing with her own tears.

I hear a chuckle behind me. “So you aren't running away. I guess I can mark you then.” Ghostface says, while he crouches down behind me. He cuts my shirt open, making me panic. But still I wasn't going to leave Jess. It was my job to save people. I feel the knife slice against my back over and over again. I cry out from pain, making tears run down faster. Jess was losing color from her face and I was starting to panic. I hear him giggle behind me as he stops marking my skin. “There you go doll. All marked.” He says laughing while he cleans his knife with his gloves.

I look at Jess who was just laying on the cold floor, her pulse getting slower and slower as the time passes. I know she wouldn't survive for long and I lean over giving her a kiss on her forehead. She takes her final breath as she closes her eyes. I start to cry harder as I let go of her and bring my arms around her. The ring was now covered with dark blood. I feel a hand on my shoulder which rips me away from my sister.

He turns me to look at him, his mask making shivers run down my back. He roughly shoved me to the couch, making me drip over Jess' body. The wounds on my back sting as the material of the couch touches them, making the white couch have bloodstains on it. I hiss as he just stands there, his head tilted to the side. My tears were still streaming down my face as the masked man just stared down at me. He chuckles again and lifts up a camera, taking pictures of me and my sister.

I look at the man, my breathing shaking and wait for him to kill me already. He crouches down next to Jess and takes close up pictures of her neck wound. I just lay there and shift my look at the engagement ring and hope that Danny can move on from my death quickly. I don't want him to mourn too long. Ghostface gets up and looks up at me. I close my eyes and breathe calmly. I wasn't going to give him satisfaction from my fear and wait for the knife to finish my life like it finished my sister.

“Look babe, I marked you outside already. Now it's time to mark your insides with my paint.” He says coming right in front of me. My eyes snap open at his words. He chuckles as he gets on top of me and I scream out and try to push him away. He feels heavy as he lays down between my legs while he takes a hold of my wrist in his right arm. He didn't violate his victims before. “P-please! D-don't!” I cry out but he only laughs. “Too late babe. Let's leave another gift inside of you to your boyfriend to find!” He says happily as he ties one of his straps around my eyes and hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I wanted to say that I am so glad that you are still interested to read this story. It brings me some much joy to know that you like this story enough to still keep reading it! It is my first time writing something that isn't written in my own language. So if there's any grammar error, I apologize about them and try to fix them if I notice them. Thank you so so much and I try to continue this story as soon as I can. Love you all!


	7. Chapter 7

(Y/n)'s POV

Darkness was the only thing I saw because of the straps in front of my eyes. The leather material that was binding my wrist felt little loose and I got an idea. As I felt the knife running down my stomach, cutting my skin with the sharp tip, I started twisting my right wrist and try to pull it from the binding. I feel my wrist pop when I tugged at the binding and cry out the pain. The man laughs at my screaming and taps my chest with the blade.

“You didn't scream moment ago, why are you screaming now?” He asked, making a shiver run down my spine. I now noticed that his voice sounded somehow metallic, like he was speaking through a voice changer which made this whole thing even creepier. I was relieved that he didn't notice my hands as I got my hands free but I hold my hands together not to alarm him just yet.

I feel his hand run down my side and stop at my hip. “You are a treasure. Your boyfriend must be a lucky man to have a piece of you.” I hear him say, amusement filling his voice. I see the knife stabbing through couch cushion to me which made me anxious. “I want to see those pretty tearful eyes.” He says and rips the strap off of my eyes. My eyes meet the creepy mask he wears and I hear him laughing behind it.

I look around and see that the knife was piercing one of the couch cushions. I turn my head down to look at my chest and stomach area and see that there is so much blood. I start to panic little. What if I have lost too much blood to outrun him? His gloved hand runs on my stomach and presses his finger in one of my wounds. I scream out of pain, making him laugh sadistically. “Scream baby scream!” He presses his finger deeper in the wound, making me feel sick.

Suddenly I get the adrenaline from the pain and reach out for the knife with my other hand and with my other I take a hold of his arm. His masked face snaps to look at my hand which was squeezing him. I take the knife out of the cushion and with a war-cry I stab the knife in his right arms bicep. He yells from pain and I kick him off of me. I get up from the couch and make a run for the hallway but I slip on Jess' blood which had spread on the floor.

I slam on the floor hard, making me feel dizzy. I hear him get up behind me with a huff and walk over to me. He walks in front of me and crouches down to look at my face. “You fucking bitch! It wasn't supposed to be like this!” He yells at my face but then turns to look at the knife which was still in his arm. I feel myself losing my consciousness and suddenly I can't keep my eyes open anymore.

Danny's POV

I couldn't believe that (Y/n) got herself free from the strap. I look at the knife stuck in my arm and try to think something quickly. I can't take it off because I could leave blood on the floor so I rip off (Y/n)'s shirt to wrap it around the injury. I turn to look (Y/n) but she had her eyes closed which made me stop in my tracks. “Hey?” I tap her cheek but she just lays there. “Shit (Y/n).” I put my hand on her neck but her pulse was weak which made me panic.

I quickly make my way to the house phone and call 911. I wait for a little while until someone answered the phone. “911, what is your emergency?” Woman's voice asked at the other end, waiting for my words. “Listen here. I'm at the Jessica (L/n)'s house at the south side of this pathetic town. Here is already one dead and other one will die if help doesn’t hurry up.” I say coldly and the woman at the other end went silent. “Who is this?” She asks, making me smirk. “Ghostface.” I say and slam the phone down.

I walk back over to (Y/n) and lift her off the floor, moving her on the couch. I lay her down on her back and move some of her hair from her face. “You'll make it.” I say and make my way to the back door. I walk out and towards the forest, leaving the door open. I felt horrible to leave (Y/n) alone but I can't risk for being caught. I have to go back home and take care of my injury at wait for a phone call from police or from (Y/n).

I walk all the way back to the car and I didn't feel the knife in my arm anymore. I couldn't go to a hospital but I could treat it myself back at home. I open the car door and hop inside finally resting for a while. I take the mask off of my face so I could breathe. I put the mask on the passenger seat and look at it for a while. This was the first and only time I didn't want my victim die. I start the car and quickly drive back home.

In the parking lot I take my costume off and walk over to the front door. I get inside before anyone can see me and head out to my office. I get inside the safety of my room and turn my attention back to the knife. I sit down in my armchair and take a hold on the knife handle. I take a deep breath in and start pulling on the knife. Pain shots through my whole body and I bite my lip not to cry out.

When I finally get the knife out, I throw it on the table and press on my wound. The pain was unbearable, making me shake in my seat while the blood poured out of the wound. I was thankful that (Y/n) didn't stab me in the stomach or neck. I walk over to the bathroom and take the first-aid kit from one of the cabinets. I start stitching my wound. I wrap a bandage around the injury to protect it. I change into a white tank top and sweatpants and start washing my costume and the floor from the blood.

I take a seat on the couch after doing all the things I had to and try to relax for a little while. I can't help but to worry about (Y/n). I haven't heard anything about her since I left which made me feel anxious. I'm sure that they would treat her as fast as they can in the hospital because she is their coworker, right? I turn on the TV and see that they're already making a news story about the attack.

I watch as the anchorman tells all they know about the attack and victims but he says that one is dead and the other one is in critical condition at the local hospitals intensive care. I felt relieved that she didn't die but she is not out of the woods yet. I need to make the worried boyfriend act and call to the hospital. I walk over the house phone and dial (Y/n) workplace.

I'm the best at acting so this wouldn't be hard. I squeeze at the wound in my hand until I feel tears forming my eyes. Someone picks up the phone and I'm already sobbing mess. “Hello sir. How can I help you?” The man at the other end asks and I start sobbing on the phone. “I-i-i watched the news and someone attacked Jessica (L/n)'s house and my g-girlfriend was there too. Is she alright?” I ask with shaky voice.

I hear the man at the other end type something on the computer. “What is your girlfriends name?” He asks, making me roll my eyes. “H-her name is (Y/n) (L/n).” I say while my voice was cracking little from the sobs and the man types again on the computer. “What is your name?” He asks and I sit down on the counter. “I'm Danny Johnson. Can you just answer my question?” I say with frustration filling my voice.

“Yes, you're in her contact info. She's in intensive care from blood lost but we're making everything we can.” He says and I breathe out in relieve. “Thank goodness. I'm coming there right now.” I say and hang up before he can say anything else. These people are all idiots. I but on a black hoodie to cover up my arm and take the car keys. I have to go to see her again. To see my work again.


	8. Chapter 8

(Y/n)'s POV

When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was a bright light shining directly in my eyes. There was pain all over my back and stomach and as I tried to get up, a sharp pain shot through my body. A cry escapes my lips as I lay back down. I look around and see that I'm at the hospital. Was I dreaming? There is no way I could have survived. The door of my room opens and one of my coworkers walked inside.

“(Y/n), you are awake!” She said happily as she walks over to me and puts her hand on my shoulder. “Where am I?” I ask her with my voice little rough because of the screaming. “You are at a hospital. You got attacked about two hours ago. You are lucky to be alive.” She said as she looked at me with a little smile. “Police told us no one is allowed to get inside this room without Dr. Clark seeing you first. And you already have a visitor waiting eagerly to see you.” She says as she sends a message for Dr. Clark.

“Who is it?” I ask but I already know the answer. She gives me a stupid smile and rolls her eyes. “Well he was good-looking and well-built man. I think you know him because he demanded to see his girlfriend and almost got in a fight with a security guard.” I laugh a little. Danny was always like that when he was worried, but he's only bark and not bite. “I want to see him too.” I say quietly and move so I was more comfortable on the bed.

“You can see him after the doctor has seen you.” She says as she makes her way to the door. “I will go and tell your prince charming that he can finally see you.” She says as she leaves me alone again. I look at the cannula that's stuck in my vein which is connected to the saline bag hanging from the hook above my beg. At least I was alive and safe for now. But he could come back and finish the job like he did to my sister.

Images from my latest memories flashed in my mind. After I had passed out, did he rape me? But I didn't feel anything strange between my legs, so maybe he didn't. I feel tears form in my eyes. If he did, what I was going to tell Danny? The door opens and Dr. Clark walks in with long steps. The older doctor's eyes land on me, reading my every move. “How are you feeling?” He asked, with his deep voice. “I feel like shit. Everything hurts.” I say quietly, waiting for his words.

“The good thing is that the pain will go away when you get better.” He said, a faint smile forming on his face. I laugh a little at his words. I'm the one usually telling some of the patients that line. But the scare of being raped came in my mind. “Did he… rape me?” I ask quietly, my voice shaking from fear. He shakes his head. “No, thank God. We didn't find anything that pointed that.” He says quickly, making me feel relieved. “So tell me Dr. Clark. What is the news? Danny is waiting to see me.” I say little happier and he nods, looking through his papers. “Well, I'm sure he is relieved to see you.” He says as he lifts one of the papers. “You both are alive and well right now.” I look at him little surprised.

“Did Jess survive?” I ask him and he turns to look at me like I had grown another head. “I'm sorry (Y/n) but unfortunately she was already dead when we got there. You did everything you could to save her but her injuries were just too extensive.” He said, sadness coating his words. I nod slowly, sadness forming again in my body. I wipe some tears escaping from my eyes. She was really dead. Our parents will be devastated. “(Y/n), in the test we ran for you everything was normal except your hCG levels were around 18 -7 340 mIU/ml.” He says and looks at me blankly.

“What?” I look at him little dumbfounded. He sighs and walks over to me, showing me the papers. “(Y/n), you are pregnant.” He says and I feel my world stop. Pregnant? I couldn't be, could I? Now that I look back, Danny and I have an active sex life and my period has been a little late. But I thought it was from the stress from work. “You didn't know, did you?” Dr. Clark asks and I shake my head. He hums and puts the papers back in his folder.

“You are around in five weeks.” He continues and I look at him even more confused. Was it really that long since I had my period? “How?” I say quietly and he laughs a little. “I think they taught that in school.” He said and I give him a little smile. “Yeah, I know that.” He puts the folder under his arm. “I let your boyfriend come see you. But you have to take it easy. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you or your baby.” He says as he walks over the door. “Take care. Police will question you tomorrow morning so rest.” He says as he leaves the room.

I stare at my stomach. I was going to be a mother. I don't know how Danny would react to this. He works a lot but I don't know if he's too happy to have a kid in his life that he has to take care of a child on his free time. We never talked about having a family. I start to think if I should tell him at all. What if Ghostface comes back and finishes me off? He would be even more devastated. I should keep this to myself little longer.

The door opens with a bang and Danny appears through the doorway. “(Y/n)! Thank God you are okay!” He almost runs up to me and wraps his arms around me. I feel tears form in my eyes as I hug him back. His scent was comforting me. He holds me close in his arms and I can feel his lips give my forehead kisses as comfort. “You are safe.” He says as he rubs my back. I hiss from pain and he lifts his hands off of my back and looks at me confused.

“It's nothing. I'm so happy to see you!” I say to him and give him a kiss. I feel him smiling in the kiss as he deepens it. I pull back to breath and his lips find my cheek and neck. I look at the door and see my coworkers looking at us, smiles on their faces. “Danny, stop.” I say quietly to him feeling a smile force its way on my face. He lifts his head from my neck and leans his forehead against my temple. “I'm glad that you are alive.” He whispers and kisses my temple.

“(Y/n), would you like something to eat?” One of my coworkers asks from the door and I give her a little nod. “We will get you some soup to have your energy back.” She says and closes the door. Danny walks over to one of the chairs and puts it next to my bed. “You can't even believe, how scared I was when I saw the news about the attack.” He says as he sits down next to me, taking my hand in his. I give him a small smile and wipe my tears with my other hand.

“It was horrible.” I say to him, looking at his hand. “What happened?” He asked, making me think about the attack again. He waits for me to continue patiently. I take a deep breath in and close my eyes to remember some things. When the only thing I saw again was the darkness that horrible mask made its way through it and I could see it clearly once again. “He called in and then attacked. He killed Jess and as I was trying to save her, he attacked me.” I say and Danny looks at me little dumbfounded. “You didn't run away?” He asks and I shake my head.

“I wanted to save Jess but I failed.” I say quietly and Danny squeezes my hand. “Don't worry babe. He won't get to you ever again.” He says as he gives a kiss on the back of my hand. “He tried to rape me.” I say quietly to him and he lifts his eyes to look at my face. I can see pain in his eyes as he felt bad for me. “I'm so sorry.” He said and leaned his forehead against my hand. I lift my other hand and pet his hair. “But I'm okay now that you are here to protect me.” I whisper to him.

He lifts his head up and looks at me with a little smile. The moment is ruined when there is a knock on the door. One of my coworkers opens it with a tray in her hands. “Here you go. Some tomato soup and water. If you want anything else just call us over. You can have something sweet from the breakroom too if you want to.” She says as she hands the tray over to me. “Thank you so much.” I say to her as she makes her way back to the door.

“Don't do anything stupid you two. Dr. Clark wants you to take it easy for a while.” She says with a little smirk as she closes the door behind her. Danny gives me a little wink and gets up. “Do you need help?” He asks as he takes the tray out of my hands as I move a table over my bed where patients can but their food. “No I think so.” I say as I take a spoonful of the warm soup. Danny leans over to me and gives me a kiss on my forehead.

“I need to go. It's super late and I have work in the morning.” He says as he strokes my hair. “I understand.” I say to him, taking his hand in my hand and put it against my cheek. “I love you.” I say to him and he leans to give me a kiss. “I love you too. See you tomorrow.” He says and with that leaves. I smile after him and turn my attention back in my food and thoughts. What should I do about my situation? Should I tell him about the baby even if there was a possibility that Ghostface comes back?


	9. Quick A/N

Hi guys!

I started to write a new book called Almost like you (Frank Morrison x Reader). Even though I have already four other books that aren't finished, I really wanted to start working on that book. I try to update all of the books at least once a month at the same time so I could be in track with them.

I have so much free time because of the quarantine, so I try to work on writing new chapters for all of my books as much as I can but the progress can be little slow sometimes because English isn't my first language. I just want to make sure that my thoughts are written clearly on the chapter so I have like three different steps to make sure my writing is correct but there can still be little errors.

I'm so grateful that you take some time from your lives to read my works. These works have been an escape from my life. I also hope that you also enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy working on them. I also love to read your comments and try to answer them as soon as I see them. Writing these books is a new way to express my love for these characters and bond with them in a different way. And that is why, I want to thank you all!


	10. Chapter 10

(Y/n)'s POV

After a week I was finally able to go back home. They ran a couple more tests for me to see if everything was fine with me and the baby but they didn't find anything to be worried about. My hand wasn't broken, thankfully but it was still little sore after it was popped from its place. Danny came to visit me every day when he got out of work. There were two other Ghostface attacks and I was hoping that he won't come back to finish the job.

I still hadn't seen the injuries on my stomach, chest and back. I tried to avoid looking at them because I was too scared to face them. I was sitting in the breakroom, drinking some tea to ease my nerves while I was waiting for Danny to come and get me. He just got out of work and he would be here any minute right now. Emily walks in the room with a coffee cup in her hand. She sends me a little smile and sit opposite of me.

“So you are free to go home?” She asks as she takes a sip from her cup. “Yeah. It's little scary when that psycho is who knows where.” I say quietly, looking at my cup. She nods while thinking about something. “You could ask help from your parents.” She says quietly and I look at her little dumbfounded. “What do you mean?” She shifted in her seat and then shrugs her shoulders. “Your parents came earlier this week in here to meet you but your boyfriend told them to leave and told us not to tell you anything about their visit.”

I look at her surprised at her words. Danny didn't say anything about their visit to me either. I knew that he didn't like them but I had right to know that they wanted to visit me. They were my parents after all. “Thanks you from informing me.” I say to her with a little smile. She smiles and gets up. “I will come and get you when he comes.” She says as she leaves the room with the cup in her hands. I look after her but then I turn to look at the newspaper, which had articles about the attacks.

Some journalists tried to come and interview me from the attack but I didn't want to speak about the attack unless I had to. One of the articles however caught my attention because unlike the others, this one had the most information about it. The writer, Jed Olsen, must have interviewed like all of the people who knew something about the attack. It was impressive that someone was that dedicated in their job.

I hear the door open and Emily comes back in with a little smile. “Your Prince Charming is waiting for you at the waiting area.” She says and I smile at her, getting up from my seat. I was little angry at him that he didn't say anything about my parent but maybe he had a good reason. I but the cup in a dishwasher and take my bag with me, making my way to the waiting area. As I was walking down the hallway, fear was started to run through my veins again.

I wasn't safe anymore when I walked out of this building and if I got killed, another life would die with me. I didn't want to tell Danny yet if that would happen. But I really wanted to know what my parents wanted to tell me so I would have to contact them later. I open the one final door and see that Danny was waiting for me with a bouquet of colorful flowers in his hands. When his eyes land on me, a wide smile appears on his face and he quickly gets up.

I run up to him and give him a hug and a kiss. I feel him smile during it as he puts his other hand on my lower back. I pull back from him and rest my head against his chest. “Hey babe. Nice to see you again.” He whispers and offers me the flowers. I step back and take the bouquet from him. “They are beautiful. Are you sure there is no bee this time?” Danny laughs and shakes his head with a smile on his face. “Not this time! I checked it myself.” He says and gives me a quick kiss on my cheek.

When we first started dating, he brought me a bouquet that had one tiny bee in it. He was so cute when he tried to apologize with a red face as he thought that he ruined his chance with me but that only made my feelings stronger towards him. “Come on, let's go home.” He says and starts to lead me to the door. “Sure, but I need to talk with you later.” I say and poke the tip of his nose. He smiles and leans his head against mine. “Bye (Y/n).” My coworkers say as we walk to the door and I wave back at them.

Danny was driving while I was looking through the car window as we were driving through the town. “So, you wanted to talk about something?” He asks, while his eyes were clued to the road ahead. “Yeah. Did anyone try to come to visit me while I was at the hospital?” I asked him, turning to face him and he sighs deeply. “Yeah, your parents wanted to visit you at the hospital and then they followed me to our home to yell at me. Fucking psychos.” He says, amused smile on his face. I nod and shift my eyes to my lap.

“What did they say?” I ask, little anxious what they really said to him. Danny lets out a little laugh and puts his other hand on my arm. “Well, they screamed that I stole their daughter from them and turned her against them. Then they screamed that I was a devil that wanted to destroy their family. Oh and they said that I wasn't good enough for you.” He says and rubs his hand on my thigh. I know my parents can be mean but that they followed him home, just to yell at him. “And what did you say to them?” I ask, already little scared about his answer.

“I told them that I didn't steal you but I did get in a relationship with you. And I told them that it was true that I was a devil but that I only used my devil powers to fuck you better than your dad ever fucked your mom. And then I told them to fuck off.” He says, sounding really pleased with himself. “Ewww Danny! Why would you say that?” I say to him, trying to hide my smile from him. He laughs little more and shrugs his shoulder. “I just wanted to see their reaction. It was amazing.” He says, trying to sound innocent.

I slap his right arm playfully but he hisses, like he was in pain. “Oh come one! It wasn't that hard.” Danny smiles again but this time it looks to be little forced. “I'm just playing with you.” He says as we finally get back home. I get up from the car with the flowers in my arms. Danny takes my bag from the backseat and locks the car doors. I walk over to our door and wait for him to unlock it. He walks over to me and quickly opens it. When I try to walk in, Danny stops me in my tracks.

I turn to look at him and he gives me another deep kiss. I melt in it and put my other arm on his shoulder. He pulls away from me and rests his forehead against mine. “I really missed you (Y/n). I was so worried.” He whispers and I smile wider at his words, giving his lips a quick peck. “I missed you too.” I say and take his hand, dragging him inside with me. He closes the door behind us and gives me a tight hug. I feel his lips find my neck where he plants a couple of kisses.

“I love you (Y/n).” He says between the kisses and I can't help but smile again. “I love you too.” I say to him and a cute smile comes to his lips. He was just so adorable right now but the moment is ruined when the house phone rings. I start to head over but Danny only tightens his hold and kisses my cheek. “Let it be. It can't be important.” He says as he tries to stop me from moving away from him. “What if it's Dr. Clark or police?” I whisper and he shakes his head. I gently push him off of me and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Let's continue this later.” I say to him and walk over the phone.

“Hello?” I say after I pick up the phone, waiting for an answer from the other end. “(Y/n)?” I hear my mom's voice at the other end. I feel my body tense up, not knowing what to do. “Yes?” I ask but then I feel Danny's arms wrap around me as he rests his head on my shoulder. “We really want to talk with you. So would you be free tomorrow night? We could have a dinner together and you could bring that man with you if you want to.” She says little awkwardly and I think for a moment. What were they planning?

I feel Danny's other hand make its way on my other breast and I wrap my hand around his wrist, stopping it in its track. He gives my cheek a kiss and I make my decision. “Sure. Danny and I would love to do that. What time?” I say to her and I hear a relieved sigh escape her lips. Danny stops in his tracks, probably trying to hear who I was talking to. “That's wonderful! How about 6 p.m. at our house?” She says, sounding happy. “That's fine by us. I will tell him. Bye.” I hang up before she can answer. I could hear them out after all that happened and maybe fix my relationship with them.

“Who was it?” Danny asks curiously as he releases me from his grasp. I turn to look at him and give him a little smile. “We are going to have a dinner with my parents tomorrow.” I say to him, waiting for his reactions. His eyes widen in surprise as his mouth open and closes like he was a fish in dry land. “Why? Why would you agree on that?!” He asks, looking extremely confused which only made him look cuter. I give him an evil smile, thinking over my words quickly. “I wanted to see your reaction.”


	11. Chapter 11

(Y/n)'s POV

I was sitting on the bed with a bathrobe on. Danny and I were supposed to leave to the dinner with my parents in the next hour but I still hadn't gone to shower. I was too scared to look in the mirror because of the scars I got at that night. I only could look at the door that was right in the other side of the doorway. I knew that I got long scars in front of my body but I still haven't seen my back. I was deep in my thoughts, thinking all the horrible things that could be carved on my back until Danny appeared in the room, only wearing black jeans.

He was looking between two dress shirts, trying to decide which one to put on. He was annoyed at first that we had to go there but then changed his mind when he realized that he could mess with them little more. “Which one is better babe. Black or gray?” He asked from me as he turned to look at me. I only kept my gaze on that damn door. Danny walks over to me and sits down next to me. He wraps his arm around me and leans his head on my shoulder. “You are doing a great job babe. I'm sure that door won't disappear from there if you keep looking at it.” He says, sarcasm covering his voice and I could hear the smile appear on his face.

I turn to look at him and his smile instantly disappears from his face. “What's wrong?” He asks as he gives my forehead a kiss. “I'm worried.” I whisper to him and he hums. “Well, your parents can be real assholes if they want to.” I give him a little smile and shake my head. “It's not about that. I haven't seen my back after that attack.” He looks at me and then gives me a gentle look. “Do you want to see it?” He asks from me and I look at him little worried. I take a deep breath in and give him a little nod. “I have to face it.” I say quietly and get up.

I walk over to the bathroom door, Danny following right behind me. He has seen them already but he didn't say anything, so maybe it's not that bad and I was worrying for nothing. I open the door and get inside with him. I turn to look at the mirror and Danny puts his hands on my shoulders, giving them a little rub. “Ready when you are.” He says and gives a kiss on the back of my head. I don't know how he can be so calm about this, but he did have the nerves of steel in some situations. Then nothing can distract him at all.

I nod and open the bath robe. The scars in front of me were horrible. They were long and running all over my stomach and chest area. But I could cover them somehow but I couldn't use a bikini ever again because of them. “You are beautiful.” Danny whispers and gives my cheek a kiss. I get a little smile on my face as he takes the bathrobe from me. I look at my form, still thinking if I could back down and never look at my back again. “I can't do it.” I say to him, my body shaking from fear but Danny shakes his head.

“You are strong woman. You can face it.” He says as he rubs my shoulders. I think for a moment but then I smile at his words and give him a little nod. “You are right. How bad it could be?” I say to him with a little shaky voice. He leans and kisses my cheek with a smile. “To me, you are always beautiful.” He says and I feel a blush form on my face. I take a deep breath in and pick up the hand mirror from the counter and turn around. I move the mirror so I could see the marks. When I see it, I feel my heart stop as I see the big marks between my shoulder plates that were forming one word.

**MINE**

I look at the marks as tears make their way in my eyes. I turn my gaze to look at Danny, who had a gentle smile on his face to comfort me. “It's horrible!” I say to him and wrap my arms around him. I start to cry against his chest. He rubs my back as comfort and says sweet nothings to me. I cry my heart out to him. I was devastated because of them. “It's okay.” Danny says, giving and kisses my forehead. I couldn't stop crying but he was there with me, making me feel little better. But then I start to panic again when I realize something.

“He's coming back.” I whisper and Danny leans back to look at me, looking confused. “What?” He asks and I take the bathrobe and wrap it around me again. “He's coming back to me!” I say to him and walk to the bedroom and get under the covers. I hear Danny follow me in the room. “Babe come on. I'm sure he won't come back.” He says and I look at him under the blanket. “No Danny! That psycho won't leave me alone until I'm dead.” I say to him and he shakes his head. “Trust me, he won't come back!” He says, trying to assure it to me.

“How do you know?” I say to him. He shrugs his shoulders and walks over to me. He sits down next to me and he rubs my side. “He won't do anything to you when we are together.” He says as he lays down facing me. I look at him, trying to see if he was serious but he only had a sweet smile on his face. “Listen to me.” He whispers to me lovingly and gives me a little kiss on the tip of my nose. “You go and enjoy the shower. After that put on some pretty dress. Then we leave to that dinner and go annoy your parents the best as we can.”

I smile at his words, feeling little better. There is no point hiding. I can't let him terrorize me for the rest of my life. I give a kiss to Danny and sit up. “Do you want me to join you in the shower. It could be hot.” He says with a sly grin and I shake my head with a laugh, trying to force the dark thoughts out of my head. “No, I only take a quick shower. And with you, it could last for hours.” I say to him and get up from the bed. He sits up with a frown. “That never happens.” He says with a smirk but I notice that there is a mark on his right arm. “What's that?” I ask from him and he turns to look at the mark.

“Oh that. I got it when I was working on my car. That piece of shit cut me.” He says as he rubs the mark. I nod at him, little concerned. He used to be so careful before. “Maybe you should take it to the mechanic.” I say to him and he nods in agreement. “You may be right. If I can't fix it myself.” He says with a proud smile on his face. He has been always like that, always little cocky. “If you get hurt one more time because of that car, I'm going to take it there myself. And you won't drive ever again.” He laughs at my words and then nods.

“Fine. I will call to someone about it tomorrow.” He says with a smile to me. I nod and head over to the bathroom. “Oh and the answer in your question is black.” He looks at me little confused but then he realizes that I was talking about that shirt. “You look hot in black.” I say to him with a wink and close the door behind me before he had time to response to me. I look at the mirror again and take off the bathrobe. I look at my stomach and see that it was already showing a little baby bump. I know that I have to tell Danny soon but now it wasn't the time.

Danny's POV

I look after (Y/n) with a smirk. When she closes the door behind her I can't help but to silently celebrate. The marks on her were even prettier than I thought. I get up and but that dress shirt on with a smirk on my face. She didn't even question that injury at all and I felt like a winner. I was far too brilliant with the lies and convincing that even I would believe myself. I walk out of the bedroom and open my office door.

I look at the bag that had my costume in it. I take the bag and lock the door behind me. I have to take it with me just in case. I know those pathetic excuses of human beings have some plan if they suddenly invited us there. I walk quickly to the car where I can hide the bag to the back seats legroom. I close the door and walk back inside, while she was still in the shower. I sit on the couch and start to think about this situation.

We were going to lions den and they were going to say so stupid shit to us and try to get (Y/n) take their side rather than mine. But I know that (Y/n) wouldn't turn her back on me that easily. She wasn't that stupid to believe them. I let my hand run through my hair as I wait for her. I would like to scare her again. The thought of attacking her again and making her scream from fear again, got my blood rush through my veins. I loved the feeling of being more powerful, to be the one who holds the control. If I got another chance to do it, I would take it.

After what felt like half an hour, (Y/n) finally comes to the living room. She had beautiful red dress on that covered her scars. She gave me a little smile as I got up from the couch and walk over to her. “Damn. You are so gorgeous.” I say to her and give her a kiss. She smiles at the kiss and pulls away from me. “Thanks. You look good too.” She says with a cute smile. I walk over to the front door and take her jacket. “Shall we go?” I ask from her and she smile to me. She turns around so I could but the jacket on her. “Sure. But you are driving.” She says to me as I take my jacket and open the front door.

“Sure princess. You just enjoy the ride.” I say so to her and she rolls her eyes with a smile. I put on my jacket as she walks past me. I could smell some perfume on her and I loved that. I had to wait for perfect opportunity to get rid of her parents once and for all and then I could her terrorize again. Then I could have more power over her. And the best thing is that she doesn't suspect me at all which made me even more proud of myself. I could talk my way out of anything and my love would always believe me. I was the one in control of this situation.


	12. Chapter 12

(Y/n)'s POV

Danny and I arrived at my parent's house. It was over the top like always but what caught my attention were security cameras that were facing us at the front door. Danny looks at the house little amused. “Are your parent's filming a movie or?” He asked with a laugh. I smile at his comment and shrug my shoulders. “I don't know, maybe?” Danny laughs and gives me a kiss on my cheek. “Let's go then.” He says as he presses the doorbell.

We wait there for a moment as I feel my heartbeat faster. Maybe we could just leave before they open the door? I almost chicken out when the door opens. My mom was looking at us with wide eyes. Maybe she thought that we wouldn't come? “(Y/n)… It's good to see you. Come in.” She says as she stands a side giving some room for Danny and me. “Hi.” I say quietly to her as we pass her by the door. Danny didn't say anything as he looked around the house.

It was beautiful, I couldn't deny that. Mom closes the door behind us and I turn to look at her. I haven't seen her in a couple of years but she looked like she was older than I remember. “How have you been?” She suddenly asks from me, making me turn to look at her little surprised. “I'm fine, I guess.” She nods, looking little sad. “So you have gotten over Jess already?” She asked and I look at the floor. “I don't think anyone gets truly over losing a loved one but you have to learn to move on.” I say to her and she nods. “Dinner is ready just follow me.” She says and starts to walk somewhere.

I turn to look at Danny, who looked to be as little surprised as I was. He shrugs his shoulders and starts to lead me after her. I look around the house but I only see pictures of my parents, sister and cousins but nothing about me. I try not to get offended, because I don't have pictures of them at my home but I was their daughter. “If we ever get kids, let's not show so much favoritism to them.” Danny whispers making my heart stop. Did he know?!

“Where did that come from?” I ask from him but he shrugs his shoulder. “I don't know. Just looking at the pictures on the wall I think which one of you was their favorite.” He says as he kissed my cheek. “But I know which one is my favorite.” He said, making me blush. I was little relieved that he didn't know but that he brought that thing up gave me hope that maybe he was ready to be a parent. I give him a little smile. “We won't do that if we ever get kids.” He laughs little as we finally arrived at the dining room.

My parents always wanted to live a lavish lifestyle but this was little over the top. There were expensive things all over the room. Danny lets out a whistle as he looked around the room. “Wow. Is this a museum?” He asked from my mom, who looked little uncomfortable. “No, it's just some things we bought to fill the empty halls.” She says and Danny nods as he looks some of the paintings on the wall. He nodded slowly as he rubbed his hand over my shoulder as to comfort me if I felt sad.

I hear someone walk in the room and turn to see my dad. He seemed to be as pissed as ever and he sends a nasty glare to Danny. He on the other hand doesn't seem to be faced at all about the glare and only looks at him with a little smirk. “Welcome.” My dad says to us as he walks over to me and puts his hand on my shoulder awkwardly. He gives me a little smile but then releases me as he walks over to the table. He didn't seem to know what he should say or do.

“Please. Sit down.” He says as he takes his seat at the other side of the table. We walk over and take our seats. The atmosphere was so awkward right now but Danny put his hand on my thigh to keep me calm. A waiter brings us our food which made me feel little awkward. Who uses waiters at their homes anymore? My parents seemed to stare daggers at Danny at the but he didn't seem to mind at all. He would try to annoy them as much as he could by giving me little touches and kisses during the dinner.

“So, (Y/n). How are you in these days?” Mom suddenly asked as I turned to look her little surprised about her question. “Well… I have so much work at the hospital.” I say to her and she gives me a little smile. “So you became a nurse?” She continues and I nod at her words. My dad lets a little scoff at me which makes Danny turn his attention to him. “You know you are little rude to your own daughter right?” He asks angrily from him while sending him an angry glare.

Dad only looks at him and but then he turns to look at me. “That's good to hear honey! Is there anything else that has happened to you?” He asks with a forced smile on his face. I could see that Danny was tensed up as he intertwines his fingers with mine. “Umm… Well we got engaged little over week ago.” I say and my dad's eyes snap to look at my left hand where the ring was. “What?” My dad says with venom dripping from his voice. Danny's hold on my hand tightens and I turn to look at him.

Dad was fuming as he looked at us. “You proposed to my daughter without asking my permission?!” He yelled at Danny, who had copied his expression. “She can make her own decisions! Or would you like to have some farm animals as an exchange? Maybe a horse or two?” He yelled back at him and I release his hand and put my hand on his shoulder. “Danny. Stop.” I say to him as he turns to look at me, his eyes softening little when he saw the scared expression on my face. My dad was looking at him, still fuming from anger as my mom was silently watching as the two men had an argument.

“It's rude to not ask permission from the father! Don't you have any manners?!” Dad yells at him again and I could see that Danny was getting angry again. “I don't have to ask anything from you. It was (Y/n) decision!” Danny yells again while getting angrier than before. My dad slams his fist against the table, making mom and I jump little. Danny noticed that I was little startled and I could see that anger was burning his eyes. “Can you not slam your fucking hand on the table, that's rude.” Danny yells at my dad, who almost growled at this point.

“You are bad news to our family! You stole our other daughter from us! I'm forbidding her from marrying you!” He yells at him and Danny stands up from his seat looking angrily at dad. He turned to look at me with anger burning in his eyes. He takes a deep breath in as he put his hand on my shoulder. “Let's go back home.” He says calmly but dad gets up from the other side of the table and walks over to us. “(Y/n) is not going anywhere. She'll stay right here.” He says and Danny turns to look at him. I get up from the seat and quietly say a thank you to mom. “See, she wants to go home. Our home.” Danny says to my dad who had a look in his eyes that could kill.

When I push the chair back under the table but stop when I hear a wet thump sound next to me along with my mother's gasp. I turn to look at the two men to see that Danny was holding his face as my dad looked at him with those hateful eyes. “Danny?” I put my hand on his shoulder and turn him around, only to see that he was bleeding from his nose. “Oh my God!” I say and turn him to face me. I take a napkin that I pressed to his nostrils to prevent the bleeding.

Danny was breathing through his mouth as I was holding his nose. “What the fuck did you do?” I ask from my dad who was still as angry as before. My mom run of somewhere while Danny was hissing from pain. I didn't know if his nose was broken. He puts his hands on my shoulders and gives them a little rub as comfort. “I'm fine babe.” He says while I didn't believe him that much. “He deserved that one.” My dad said as he walked over to his wineglass and takes a sip from it. I look at him dumbfounded because of his behavior. He thought that this was okay?

“Why would you do something like this?” I ask from him but he only shrugs his shoulders. Mom comes back, holding a bag of ice with her. “Here.” She says as she gives the bag to me. I press it on Danny's face as he sits down. He puts his own hand on the ice pack to hold the bag himself. I turn to look at my dad who was only drinking his drink. I feel anger boil in me as I send him an angry glare. I turn to look at Danny little worried. “We should go to the hospital.” I say to him and he nods in agreement.

I help him get up from his seat as he holds the bag over his nose. “We'll be leaving now. I send you the hospital bill.” I say to my dad, who only scoffed at me. Danny walks over to the front door, looking far too angry to speak anything right now. I take the car keys from his jacket as I help him put it on. My mom was begging us to stay but Danny sends her an angry glare which screamed no. I give her a little smile as Danny walks out of the door, cursing the whole time he walked to the car. I unlock the doors for him and he sits down to the passenger's side. I close the door behind him and see that my mom was still watching us.

I give her a little wave as I walk over to the driver's side. She looked to be sad that we were leaving but I wasn't going to force Danny stay here while he was hurt. It was unfair to him and he needed to be checked. If it was broken he would need medical assistance with that. I sit down on the seat and Danny was fuming next to me. “I really, really hate your family.” He says with venom dripping from his voice. I put my hand on his shoulder and give him a little rub.

“I'm sorry Danny. I shouldn't have agreed on going.” He lets out a deep sigh and nods. “Let's just go.” He says as I nod and start driving towards the hospital. I knew he was angry and I couldn't blame him for that. I was still little bothered that mom was so sad after we left. She already lost a daughter and now she was losing another one for good. I decide that I would go and visit them when Danny wasn't with me. But I wasn't going to tell him because I didn't want to piss him off.


	13. Chapter 13

Danny's POV

Darkness was keeping my cover when I was stalking my new pray. Those assholes need to die after that old man almost broke my fucking nose. There was still bruising around my nose because of him. I was going to make his death as painful as I could but that time wasn't tonight. I know that the perfect time would be tomorrow night They would be all alone at the big fucking house because their maid will be leaving for the night and next morning. I feel a smile force its way on my lips. Revenge would be sweet.

I look at the time and it was little past midnight so I need to get back home before our neighbor leaves to work. I quickly pack my things away and make my way back to the car which was parked to the other side of the little forest next to this house. When I reach it, I get out of my costume, leaving my mask on top of everything. I respected it too much to cover it with everything else. I start the car and start making my way back home. (Y/n) should be still sleeping so I should be safe and she wouldn't question me. And if she asks, I'll just think a good lie.

When I finally get back home, I walk back to the bedroom. (Y/n) was sleeping peacefully on her side. She was just so perfect like that. So innocent. I walk over to the bed and lay down next to her. I wrap my arms around her and put my head on top of hers. She was keeping something from me and I was getting too curious. What was she hiding from me? They must have told her something because she has changed after that hospital trip. Or was she suspecting something? If she was suspecting me, I needed to do something quickly.

She moves in my hold and then I hear her hum. “Are you awake?” She asks, sounding really tired. I smile and give her forehead a quick kiss. “Yeah, unless this is a perfect dream.” I say to her and she hums happily. She gives my neck and jaw kisses, making me feel good. She just knew how to please me. She stops and hums again. “You smell like forest. Did you buy a new body wash?” She asks and I rub her back, feeling her scars against my skin. “I wanted to try something new. Is it bad?” I ask from her and she shakes her head. “I like it. It suits you.” She says and I let out a little laugh.

She sits up from my grasp, leaving me feel little alone. “Where are you going?” I ask from her and she sends me a little smile. “I have to go to drink.” She says and gets up, giving me a wonderful view of her back side. I put my hand behind my head and look at the ceiling. I could never believe that my life would be like this. She was out of my reach when we were at high school. We were total opposites then but look at us now. She couldn't get enough of me. Besides, if there was some competition, I would just take care of them permanently.

She comes back with a little smile on her face. “Dannyyy…” She whines as she walks over to me. I feel a smile force its way on my lips, pushing the dark thoughts out of my mind for now. She lays next to me and starts to cuddle against me. She gives me kisses on my neck and I rub her back. “What is it babe?” I say to her and I feel her smile against my neck. “Can you just stay here tomorrow? I want to be with you all alone.” She whispers to me, sounding so seductive right now. I hum at her and pet her back. “I don't know. Should I ask for sick leave because of my nose?” She gives me a kiss again with a little laugh.

“Sorry about my dad really. I shouldn't have agreed to go at all.” She says and I feel already more pleased. When her dad did that to me, there is no way she would want to go back there. “But I really can't. I have work to do in the evening and at night with some people I have to interview.” I say to her and she hums again. She gives me a hug and rests her head on my chest. “I understand but I wanted to ask you another thing.” She says and I feel my curiosity peak. “What is it?” I ask from her, waiting for her question eagerly.

“Do you know a guy named Jed Olsen?” I feel my heart stop at the question and a lump form in my throat. I quickly get my heartbeat in control and calm down little. “Yeah I know him. Why are you asking?” I ask, getting really nervous but not show it. Was she acting little weird because she knew that I was really him? “No reason. I just read some of his writings and they were really good.” She says and I was relieved that she didn't suspect anything but I was little glad that she liked my writings.

“That's nice to hear. I'm going to say that to him next time I see him.” I say to her and she nods. She gives me a quick kiss on the jaw and I place one on her forehead. I hear her hum happily but after that she goes quiet and I assume that she fell asleep again. I bury my nose in her hair, taking in her scent. She was truly the most amazing woman I know and I deserve the best. And of course she deserves it too. I am the best thing that has ever happened to her. I hug her tightly before falling asleep.

(Y/n)'s POV

I slowly open my eyes to see that Danny was still sleeping next to me. He has been really tired on the mornings lately but he has work to do in the nights. I don't know how he is going to react if I tell him about my pregnancy but that means that he wouldn't have as much free time than before. I know that men like their freedom and I don't know if he is willing to lose his just for a baby. He groans in his sleep and stretches, making his back pop loudly. I cringe at the noise but he seems to be still asleep.

“Dannyyy…” I whisper to him but he only groans again. I put my hand over his chest and give him a little shake. He groans again but this time louder. I give him a kiss to his neck and jaw. He wraps his other arm around me and sighs in deeply. “You know I'm really glad that you are mine.” He says with a cute smile on his face. “I'm glad to be yours.” I say to him and he hums happily. He puts his other hand behind his head and with the other he rubs my back gently.

“Give me a kiss.” He says and turns his head towards me. I gently press my lips against his, making him smile. He deepens the kiss while he rolls over me, making me be stuck under him. “I love you.” He says as he starts to attack my neck with kisses. I try to enjoy the attention but I felt little nauseous. I didn't have morning sickness before so was it possible that I had it now? He starts to get lower but then I push him off and sit up, keeping my hand over my mouth. He looks at me with confusion and I feel the feeling go away. I sigh out deeply feeling relieved that I didn't need to run to the bathroom to puke.

“What's wrong?” He asks worriedly. I look at him and shake my head. “It's nothing, I just felt little sick.” I say to him and give him a little smile. He gives me a little nod with his other brow raised up like he didn't believe me. “You have been acting weird lately. Are you sure that you're okay?” He asks and I start to feel little awkward. “I am still little nervous about that attack.” I say to him, trying to avoid telling him the truth. I don't know why I didn't tell him then but I just felt like the time isn't yet.

“Babe. You don't have to worry about that anymore.” He says and gives me a hug and he rests his head on my shoulder. I smile at his words and pet his back. “I know you'll be here to protect me.” I say to him and he smiles again. “Hey Danny?” I say to him and he hums again, still holding me tightly. “When do you think you'll be back later tonight?” I ask from him and he looks at me, thinking for a while. “I really don't know. Some people like to talk on and on about their lives.” He says and runs his other hand over his jaw. “But I try to be back as soon as I can.” He continues and gives me a quick kiss before he gets up from the bed.

“Where are you going?” I ask from him and he smiles at me. “Shower. Join me.” He asks and I smile at him. “I don't need to go. I went last night.” I say to him and lay back down on the bed but he walks over to me and lifts me up from the bed. I let out a little yelp and he starts to walk towards the shower. “That wasn't a question. It was an order and I really need someone to shower with.” He says with a laugh, making me laugh too. “But I really don't want to go.” I whine playfully to him but he shakes his head.

“Not going to happen babe. I need someone to shower with.” He says and just walks over to the bathroom door. But he's stops when we hear a knock in the front door. Danny looks to be extremely annoyed and puts me down on the floor. “Wait here.” He says and goes to answer the door. I don't listen to him and start to follow. When he's angry, he can be really sarcastic and mean when he speaks with someone. I watch as he opens the door and snarls angrily. “What the fuck do you want?” I walk behind him to see Millie standing there with tears in her eyes. How did she know where we lived?

“Millie, are you okay?” I ask her from behind Danny's back. She was one of those people that Danny didn't like and he could act out. “(Y/n)! I heard that you got attacked by one of my friends that works for the police! I wanted to see if you were okay.” She says but now she seemed to be little relieved. “Well she's okay. Now fuck off.” Danny says and tries to close the door but I stop him. “Danny wait.” I say to him and he turns to look at me, giving me a little angry glare. “Go to the shower, I'll join you later.” I say to him and he huffs angrily but then he leaves.

I turn to look at Millie and give her a little smile. “I'm fine but can we talk about this later? Danny will be at work later today and maybe we could go for a coffee and talk for a while.” I say to her and she nods in agreement. “I know I shouldn't have come because of him but I really needed to see if you were okay. I know he can be little overprotective. He's a good boyfriend.” She says, making me smile little at her words. “Could you give me your number? I don't have it anymore.” I say to her and she nods excitedly. She takes a paper from her bag and writes her number on it.

“Here, I'll be waiting for your call.” She says as she leaves with a smile on her face. I close the door and turn around to face Danny. He didn't seem to be gone in the shower yet. He was just looking at me, little angrily. I walk over to him and put my hands on his shoulders. “Don't be mad. I didn't know that she was coming here. I'm sorry.” I say to him and give his cheek a kiss. He looks at me for a while and then sighs. “Fine. Are you going to meet her?” He asks and I give him a little nod. “I think she really needs someone to talk to. Besides, I would like to have her back as a friend.” I say to him and he nods again.

“Okay but be careful. I don't want you to get hurt again.” He says sounding worried and I give him a little smile. “I won't get hurt but if I do, I know you are going to raise hell to her if she hurts me in any way, shape or form.” I say to him and he lets out a little laugh. “You know me too well.” He says and lifts me up in his arms again. He gives me a little kiss and starts to walk towards the bathroom. “Now let's go to the shower.” He says and I give him another kiss. This was going to be a long shower with him but I was glad the he wasn't angry anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter has lemon in it, so beware of sexual content!

(Y/n)'s POV

Danny was doing something in his office while I was getting ready to go out with Millie. I called her and agreed that I'll go to coffee with her when Danny goes to work so we could go in one trip. And he wanted to take me there when he leaves and I wasn't complaining because I didn't have to drive. I was going through my purse, which was laying on the kitchen table, to see if everything was there but then two arms wrap around my form, making me smile little.

“You're beautiful.” I hear Danny say right next to my ear and he leans to give my cheek a kiss. “So are you.” I say to him, making him laugh. “I know.” He says as he turns me around to face him. I wrap my arms around his neck and send him a little smile. “I hope you're okay even if I go and see her. I know that you don't like her that much but still.” I say to him and he just smiles. “I know but I'll support you. If you want to go there then it's okay with me. I just want to protect you.” He says and I feel myself fall more deeply in love with him. He's just too perfect.

“Thanks Danny. I really appreciate you.” I say to him, making him nod with a smirk. “I know. What would you just do without me?” I playfully punch his shoulder with a smirk. “Shut up.” I say to him and break free from his hold. He seems to be pleased with himself and I stick out my tongue to him, making him lean towards me. I pull my tongue back and look at him little confused until his face is next to mine. I was going to ask him what he was going until I feel his warm wet tongue lick my cheek.

I squeal in surprised and take a step back as he starts to laugh loudly. I look at him like he was crazy as I wipe my cheek. “Danny what the hell?” I ask from him, little amused but still little shocked about the wet contact. “Don't show me your tongue if you aren't going to use it.” He says with a cocky voice. I start to full on laugh for a while as he just stands there, looking extremely proud in himself. “You really are weird.” I say to him with a smile as I wipe the tears from my eyes that escaped when I laughed at his words.

“I'm only weird for you.” He says as he gives me a wink. I can't help but to start fully on sobbing from happiness but his expression turns from a proud smirk to a worried frown. “Hey are you okay? I'm sorry.” He says as he puts his hands on my shoulders but I take him in a tight hug. God damn you hormones! “I just love you so much.” I whisper to him and start to sob louder. I feel him pat my back as he starts to comfort me. “Damn you scared me. I thought I did something wrong.” He says as he rests his head on top of mine.

His scent was inviting and I couldn't help myself. I start to kiss his neck, making him hum. I slide my hands towards his belt and he lets out a little amused chuckle. “Babe we have to go soon. I have work.” He says as he turns his head to look at me with a little smirk. “I don't care. I need you.” I say to him as I finally open the belt and I pull the zipper down from his jeans. I could feel that he was getting hard already which made me happy. He lets out a groan when I freed his member but he still had that smirk on his face.

“What's gotten into you?” He asks with a little moan when I start to pump him slowly at first. “I don't know but you'll be there soon.” I say to him as he leans his head back. He lets out a little laugh at my words when I start to pump him little faster. He groans louder as his hips start to buck to meet my pumps, making me get wet at the thought that soon he would be in me. He lets out another groan when I tease the tip and spread his precum to make it easier to move my hand. “Shit…” He groans as he puts his hand around my wrist.

I place a kiss to his jaw but then he turned to look at me with eyes filled with lust. “Jump.” He said and I did what he asked for. He lifted me on the kitchen table and took his place between my legs. Thankfully I decided to wear a skirt today. He moves my already damp panties aside and his fingers brush against my wet folds. I moan quietly and he seems to finally snap. “God dammit.” He says as he aligned himself at my entrance and sends me a one final smirk before he pushes himself inside.

I let out a loud moan. It felt so good even when he just pushed in. His thrusts are sharp but slow at first but it was too slow for me right now. “Danny please. Faster.” I whisper to him and he shifts his eyes to look at me with a smirk. Suddenly his pace became more brutal than before. His skin was almost slamming against mine and I couldn't help but cry out a moan. He was groaning little as he leans to my neck and I feel his lips attack my neck. He was amazing.

“I love you.” I hear him whisper against my neck and I feel a smile form on my face. His hands were holding my hips in a death grip and I know that there could be bruising after this. “You feel so good.” He says with a groan and his trusts became sharper than before. I feel my own orgasm approach which was unfair. I didn't want to end this too soon. “H-hold me.” I whisper to him and he does as I say. The knot in my stomach was tightening in me with rapid speed.

He wraps his hands around me and gives me a deep kiss. His hold was burning but at the same time it was inviting. I feel him hit that one spot that just almost send me over edge. I let out a sharp moan and his lust filled eyes turned to look at me with that cocky smirk. “Scream for me.” He says to me and I can't help but obey him. When he hears my almost animalistic cries, his smirk only widens on his face as he licks his lips quickly. “I knew you would be a good girl.” He says to me with an evil smirk.

That was enough to send me over the edge as my orgasm hits me hard. I put my other hand on his shoulder and give it tight squeeze why I cry out the pleasure. His thrust stop as I feel him cock throb in me, his cum filling me up. I was still panting little as he leans his head to my cheek and gives me a quick peck on it. I smile at him as he gives me another kiss on my lips. “I should make you cry more if the ending is like this.” He says happily but I could just let out a little laugh at his words. Like he could ever truly hurt me.

He pulls himself out slowly, making me feel every inch of him leaving me. He walks over to kitchen counter to take a paper towel. He wipes himself clean quickly and then he fixes his jeans. I still sit on the table as he walks over to me and quickly wipes my sensitive folds, making me let out another moan. I send him a glare as he just laughs at my expression. He moves my panties back on their right place and gives my pussy a little pat. He helps me down and when my feet hit the floor, I can feel his seed leak from me.

“If we don't get going, I'm going to be late and my boss will rip me a new one.” He says and I give him a quick kiss. “I'm ready. I just have to change my panties for some unknown reason.” I say to him, making him laugh. “Sure babe. I'll go ahead. Remember to lock the door.” He says as he walks over to the front door. I quickly make my way to our bedroom to change. The damp panties felt uncomfortable. When I get out of our bedroom, I look into the mirror down our hall to see if I looked to be presentable.

My eyes shift form my form to look at something that caught my eye. Danny has left the key to his office in the door's lock. He never leaves it there because he says that his work is sensitive. I turn to look at the door, curiosity filling me completely. I reach my hand to the door handle and push it down. I hear a click from it but I still keep it closed. He could get really angry if he finds me snooping around his stuff. I didn't want to break that trust he has in me so I just take my hand away from it and lock the door.

I place the key in the pocket of my jacket and walk over to the kitchen to get my purse. It had fallen to its side because of the whole session Danny and I had. I take it and almost run to the front door. I hope that he'll be in time at work so his boss wouldn't yell at him. After all I didn't want him to get yelled at because of me. I lock the door behind me and walk over to the car. Danny was waiting patiently while flipping through different radio stations. 

I get in the car and he immediately starts to drive. “I'm sorry if you get yelled at.” I say to him but he only laughs. “Believe me. I willingly chose to stay with you so if I get yelled at it's because of my own fault. Besides if I get fired we could be in the bed all day long.” He says with a laugh as he puts his hand on my thigh. I give his cheek a kiss but I have to slap his hand away when it starts to travel higher. “Not now. You have to go to work.” He sends me a little frown.

After a while I remembered the key when we were talking more about his job. “You have gotten little sloppy.” I say to him and he gasps playfully. “How dare you say something like that? You almost cried when I rammed into you.” He says playfully and I feel my cheeks start to burn again. “I didn't mean that! I was talking about this.” I say to him and show the key. He looks at it for a while little shocked but then I put the key inside his jeans pocket. He turns his head to look at the road. “Did you look in my office.” He asks from me, sounding serious.

I feel little confused. “I wanted to look inside.” I say to him and I see that he started to squeeze the steering wheel. “But I respect your privacy so I'll wait until you show me.” He relaxes at my words and sends me a smile. “Thanks babe. I'll show you that room one day.” He says as we finally arrive to the café I was going to meet Millie. “I'll see you later.” I say to him and he nods. “But if you get sleepy just go to sleep. I think I'll be home little later.” He says, making me smile at his words.

“Sure! I love you. Have fun at work!” I say to him and give him a final kiss. “I love you too.” He says as I get up from the car and close the door behind me. I wave after him as he drives away. I wait for him to disappear behind the corner and then I turn around and see Millie already waiting for me. Suddenly I feel little nervous. I haven't talked that much with her since high school. But what did I have to lose here?


	15. Chapter 15

(Y/n)'s POV

It was nice to talk to Millie again after such a long time. We were telling each other what had happened to us after high school. I was even excited when I told her about my engagement with Danny. It was nice to talk to someone other than a coworker about these things. “I'm really glad that everything turned alright for you.” She said to me with a little smile. I feel a little sad smile form on my lips. Even if we grew apart after I got together with Danny, she didn't deserve to be sad. She was one of those girls that was nice even if the others weren't. It was sad that her boyfriend got murdered by the same man that killed my sister.

“But we were little surprised when you got together with Danny.” She suddenly said and I lift my gaze to look at her from my cup of tea. “Why?” I ask from her, feeling little uncomfortable about the whole thing. I didn't think that it was that surprising. “Well he was always umm… little creepy.” She said and I look at her with a little head tilt. I didn't think he was creepy. He was just little awkward back then. “There was this look in his eyes sometimes, like he was going to kill you just by the look of it.” She said and I feel a smile form on my lips.

I know that look and he only uses it when he's angry or annoyed. “Oh he's harmless. He wouldn't hurt a fly.” I say to her brushing the subject aside. She gives me a little awkward look and nods. “But still, I'm glad you two found each other. It seems that you are a great match.” She said with a smile as I take a sip from my tea. “Yeah, he has been wonderful to me ever since we got together.” I say to her with a smile while thinking about all the wonderful times I have had with Danny. He was such a sweetheart.

“You deserve to be happy. Even if your sister didn't want that.” I look at her little dumbfounded. “What are you talking about?” I ask from her and she suddenly has this surprised look on her face, like I had asked her something bad. “Umm well… Jess didn't want you to be happy with him because I think she had a little crush on him. She wanted to break you two apart but failed. And when she did, she lost her mind.” I feel my heart stop at her words. It was true that Jess and I had some sibling rivalry but I didn't think it was this bad! I never tried to sabotage her relationships! “And you didn't tell me about this before? How long did you know?”

Regret flashes on her face as she turns to look at her cup. “Since High School.” She says quietly and I feel betrayed. My friends were also Jess' friends but I thought that they would have my back even from my family. Now I know why they became more distant on me. It was all because of my sister. “I can't believe that you would betray me like this.” I say to her and decide to leave the café now. I don't need to have any more stress that I already have and the hormones were making my emotions turn drastically. “I'm leaving. Thanks for your company.” I say to her quietly as I make my way to the door.

“(Y/n)! Wait! I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I was scared to be alone because of your sister!” She said as she runs after me. I don't want to see her for now. I thought that they just hated me because of something I did but it was because of Danny. The only one I could truly trust. He was the only one who would never hurt me. I feel tears fill my eyes as I walk over to the pay phone. I stop to look at the phone and think if I should call Danny at all. He was probably busy right now and I didn't want to bother him. I sigh and put the coins in the machine.

Danny's POV

I walk to the office and go straight to get some coffee. I was pissed that (Y/n) went to that snake who she calls her “friend” She hasn't been her friend in years and now that she had hard time she just had to find my (Y/n) to make her feel better! I take my cup and pour the hot liquid in it. I feel my body almost shake from anger as I gulp down the coffee without caring the burning feeling in my throat. She should only think about my feelings and me! I should be the only thing that matter to her and not some stupid slut she was friends with years ago.

“Olsen!” I hear someone call me and I calm down for a while and force a smile on my lips. I turn to see my coworker Liam Lester. He was an idiot but easily manipulated so I befriended him. I could use him to be my alibi if I ever needed him. “Lester. What do you need?” I ask from him while I leaned on the counter. “I just wanted to know if you wanted to go drink with me later? If it's okay with your Mrs.” He said. I turn to look at the engagement ring I have.

“I'm sorry but we have a date night tonight after work. But maybe another day.” I say to him, trying to get to work. I needed to go interview those other idiots who think their lives are interesting. Spoiler alert, they are not. My life was interesting. But what else did I expect from myself? “You could bring Mrs. too if she wants to come.” He says and I stop for a moment. “She really doesn't drink but I could ask her if she wants to.”

I start making my way to my office. “I'm sure she would like to. I have never met her before and we have been friends since you started working here. You have met my girlfriend so it's time for me to see yours.” He said jokingly. I stop and turn to look at him. “I'll see what I can do but no promises. She is busy at her work.” He gives me a smile and nods. “Sure. See you later Olsen.” He said as he started to make his way to his office. I look after him and shake my head. What an idiot.

I walk to my office to write some articles about my better job. When I finally had the flow in writing, I was interrupted when the phone rings. A groan makes its way from my throat as I pick it up. It's better not be the boss. I wasn't going to take his bullshit now. “Hello?” I ask, sounding professional as possible. “Danny?” I hear (Y/n) ask, her voice sounding like she has been crying. “Babe are you okay?” I ask from her and I hear her sob on the other end. I get up from my seat and start packing my bag. “Danny can you come and pick me up? I know that you are busy but I really need you right now.” She says and I feel confusion fill me.

“Sure babe. I'll be there in a minute. What happened?” I ask from her as I dig through my bag to find the keys of my car. “I feel just betrayed. I know why everyone hates me and I don't know that to do.” She says while sobbing loudly. “I'll be there in a minute. Just go there where I dropped you. I love you.” I hear her hum at me lovingly and I knew that she wasn't angry at me. “I love you too.” I hear her say before she hangs up. I take my bag and start making my way out.

“Jed!” I hear the office slut, Emily, call after me. I roll my eyes as I start walking faster. “Jed wait!” She yells at me as she starts to run after me. I turn around to look at her with a little forced smile. I was going to gut her someday when I had time. “Emily, I'm little too busy right now so kindly fuck off.” I say to her and turn around. “Oh come on! One night with me and you are going to forget your girlfriend.” She says with a big smile on her face.

I smile widely back at her while keeping the anger inside of me. “There are only three places I'm willing to stick my dick in and they are all on my girlfriend. Besides I'm more willing to cut off my own dick and throw it in trash than spend even one night with you.” I say to her sarcastically and turn around to leave. “What? Are you scared that you would like it?” She yells after me and I lift my other hand to wave at her. “What a bitch.” I whisper under my breathe as I go to the elevator.

I was pissed that (Y/n) got hurt again because of that bitch but I was going to take care of it. I'm going to cut her open and let her watch herself bleed to death when I rip her filthy heart out her chest. I could rip out thousands of hearts if it meant that (Y/n) was going to stand next to me and adore me until the day she dies. That bitch, who hurt my (Y/n)'s feelings, is going to die as soon as I get rid of (Y/n) parents. They have to die for her and me.

I make my way to the car, fuming the whole way there. I don't know why other people are coming back to her life right now. I was the only one she needed so other people could just back away or get killed by me. I sit down on the driver's seat and look at the bag on the back seat that had my uniform. Tonight was the perfect night to kill her parents but she needed me too. “Fuck!” I say as I slam my fist on the steering wheel. I needed to make a choice between her and killing. I never thought that this day would come upon me.

I take a deep breath in. I could use those drugs she got from the hospital if she couldn't sleep to make her sleep while I went there to take care of my business. Or I could tell her that I really needed to go to work and I would spend the whole day with her tomorrow. She would understand. I don't know why I was even sweating about this because I was best at everything I did and lying is something I mastered years ago. She trusts me so I didn't have to worry about that. She adored me so she would never hate me if she saw through my lies which was impossible.

I drive in front of the café where I could see (Y/n) waiting for me. She seemed to be sad so I park the car and walk over to her. “Babe.” I say to her as she lifts her gaze to look at me. “Danny!” She sobs as she wraps her hands around me. I pet her back as she sobs against my shoulder. I kiss the top of her head and give her a tight hug. “Come on, I'll get you home.” I say to her and she nods. I start to lead her to the car where she could pour her heart out without anyone seeing her crying.

I open the door for her so she could just climb in. I give her a quick kiss and close the door behind her. I turn to look at the café where that bitch was still sitting in front of a coffee cup. I look at her, feeling the rage burn in me. I walk to the other side of the car. I could see that (Y/n) was crying in the car and I was getting even more angry. I get in and give her cheek a kiss. “I'll take you home but I have to go to work after that.” I say to her and she only nods. “Take me home, please.” She whispers.

I put my hand on her thigh and give it a little rub. “Everything will be fine.” I say to her with a little smile to make her feel better. She looks at me with those big sad eyes. I hated when she cried if it wasn't by me. That was the only acceptable reason for her tears. “Thank you Danny.” She whispers as I pull out of the parking lot. I turn to look at her and give her a little smile. “Anything for you babe.” She smiles at my words and gives my cheek a kiss. I feel the smirk form on my lips. I will make sure that their death will be as painful as possible. Just for my (Y/n).


	16. Chapter 16

(Y/n)'s POV

I didn't know why I was here but I needed some answers from them. My parents. After Danny took me back home, he needed to go back to work. I couldn't blame him from that. I thought over and over about Millie's words and I wanted to know why Jess was more valuable to our parents than I was. I needed to know before I had the baby so I wouldn't do same mistake to them. I didn't want them to be as broken as I was because of parents. And if Ghostface got me, at least I would know why I was such a disappointment to them before I die.

I sigh when I get out of the car. I didn't tell Danny because I knew he would flip out again. Besides he works late tonight so he would never know that I was here at all. I would be back at home in the bed and he would join me in some point without ever knowing that I visited them. So everything would be fine. Danny wouldn't get angry for nothing and I would have my answers. And maybe I should tell him about my pregnancy tomorrow so he would at least know about it just in case if something happens..

I walk over to my parent's front door. I look at it for a while and press the doorbell. I stand still, my heart almost pounding out my chest as I wait for the door to open. Was I making a mistake? I hear someone open the door which snaps me out of my thoughts. There was some woman standing there who seems to be their maid. She seemed to be leaving somewhere. “Can I help you?” She asked from me as I looked behind her to see if someone else was coming to the door.

“Umm… My parents live here. Can I go and see them?” I ask from her politely. She looks at me and then nods. “Sure. I'll leave so when you leave make sure the gate is closed okay?” She says as she walks out of the house. I close the front door after me and walk down the hall. I can hear that there was some noise coming from what I guess was a living room. I look from the doorway to see that they were looking at TV while drinking some expensive wine. Dad had his most known frown on his face while mom looked to be little sad about something.

“Hello?” I say to them, which makes their attention turn to me. “(Y/n)! You came back!” Mom said happily as she runs over to me to give me a hug. “I didn't know if you would ever come back.” She whispers to me happily. Dad only huffs as he takes a sip from his drink. “So where did you leave that pathetic excuse of a man?” He asked, venom dripping from his voice. Mom turns to look at him and sends him a warning look. “Stop it. As you can see, she came here all alone.” Mom said as she started to lead me to the couch with her.

“Would you like to have a glass of wine?” She asked from me and I shake my head. “No thanks! I need to drive home later.” She nods and takes her glass to take a sip from it. “So why did you come here?” She asked calmly from me and I look at them little sheepishly. “I wanted to talk with the two of you.” I say and dad sends me a confused look. “Why?” He snapped, already getting defensive. I take a deep breath in and look at them, trying not to look too nervous. “I wanted to know why you treated me differently than Jess.” I ask from them and they both look to be confused.

“How did we treat you any differently?” Dad snapped again while he put his drink down. I look at him, trying to stay as strong as I could. I didn't want to start crying from this in front of them. “Well she always got what she wanted, you always took her side, she never got in trouble even when she was at fault and you started to hate me when I started to date Danny even when if I did everything you wanted me to do. Jess was a total opposite and never did what you asked her to do.” I say to them, the painful memories come in my mind again. At some point I was jealous of Jess when she was loved while I was brushed aside all the time.

Dad stood up from his spot and walked over to the cabinet they had their drinks. He replaces his wine with some whiskey. “We didn't treat you any differently. You're in wrong.” He says as he pours himself a shot and drinks it in one go. “Yes you did! I want to know why.” I snap back at him but mom only shushes me as she starts to rub my shoulders with her other hand, trying to calm me down. “You're younger than her, of course she has some things better because of her age.” Dad snaps at me and I look at him confused.

“I was only year younger!” I shout at him which makes him turn around to look at me. “Drop it…” He says lowly, almost like he was threatening me. “Or what?” I say, calming my nerves while mom was still rubbing my shoulders. Dad pours himself another shot and shakes his head. “I'm your father. I don't have to explain anything to you.” He says as he drinks the shot. I get up from the couch and stand my ground. “You have to! I'm an adult and I have a right to know!” He slams the bottle and his glass down on the cabinet, both of them breaking from the impact and his hand was bleeding from the broken glass.

“You lost that right when I saw Danny leave you bedroom in the middle of the night like the creep he is!” He yells at me which makes me take a step back from him. “Why can't you just tell me why you don't love me!” I yell at him, the tears were running down my eyes. Mom gets up from the couch and gave me a tight comforting hug. “We do love you!” She says as dad walks over to me, looking like I was some rat that was running around his kitchen.

“You were a mistake.” He says, venom dripping from his voice. I feel my heart stop at his words, a cold sweat was running down on my skin. “I would have lost my image in the business world if they found out.” He says as he puts his bloody hand on my shoulder as mom let's go of me and steps back from me. She seemed to be little afraid of him. “W-what do you mean?” I ask from him with a shaky voice. Fear was taking over me again as he lets out a chuckle as he puts his other on my cheek and gives it a little rub. “You're just my child. She isn't your mother.” He says as he gives my cheek almost sickening rub and I feel my heart almost stop.

I feel sick, sicker than that night when I was attacked. It was almost like my guts were trying to get out of my stomach. The tears were running down my cheeks but I couldn't start crying from the shock. I turn to look at mom who had tears in her eyes. She was in pain as she started to quietly cry as she finished drinking her wine. Suddenly dad brings me in a tight hug. “My little girl.” He whispers as he rubs his bloody hand on my back. I just stand still, not knowing what I should do. “It should have been you and not Jess who died.”

When he says that I bush him away and look at him, as the tears start to whimper. “H-how dare you!” I yell at him, finally letting my emotions out. “How dare you be so c-cruel to me!” I yell at him again as I sit back down on the couch and hide my face in my hands. I start to cry again, this time I was louder than before. I shouldn't have come here. “(Y/n). I-I'm sorry.” Mom said as she sits next to me. She gives me another hug and tries to comfort me while dad just stands there. “W-why didn't you tell me?” I ask from her and she shushes me.

“It doesn't matter to me. You're my daughter and it won't change.” She whispers to me and gives me another tight hug. I hear dad huff as he walks back over to the cabinet and takes a bottle of vodka. He drinks straight out of the bottle while mom was comforting me. “Who's m-my real mother?” I ask from her and she gives me a sad smile. “She worked in your father's company as an assistant. She died when he sued her because of you.” She says and I nod. I felt awful. My dad was a real monster.

“She hanged herself when I got the custody.” Dad says as he puts the bottle back in the cabinet. “Less human scum in my company and in this world.” He says and I bury my head against mom's neck. “Shh… everything will be okay.” She says as she pats my back. “You'll stay here.” Dad suddenly said which made me look at him, while still sobbing. “Y-you can't decide that.” I say to him and he shakes his head. “Yes I can. I'm your father and you need to do what I want you to do. If you don't do that I'll lock you up in some mental hospital for the rest of your life and believe me girl, I can do that! It wouldn't be a first time.” He yells at me and I get up from the couch and start to walk over to the front door.

“(Y/n) wait!” Mom yells after me. “(Y/n)!” I hear dad yell at me which makes me stop. “What?!” I scream back at him as he stomps his way right next to me. He wraps his hand around my bicep and pulls me towards himself. “You are not leaving.” He snarls at me as I try to rib away my arm from his gasp. “Let go of me! I'm going home!” I yell at him and he shakes his head. “You are NOT going anywhere! Why can't you listen to me?! I'm your father!” He yells right at my face and I start to cry again.

“I w-want to go b-back home!” I yell at him and try to rib myself away but his grip was just so strong. “L-let go!” I scream at me but then he just started to walk towards the living room again. “You aren't going anywhere. Especially not to that man you call your fiancé!” He says as he pushes me to the couch. “He's far better man than you could ever be!” I yell at him which seems to piss him off when the look in his eyes screamed murder.

Before I knew it there was stinging pain on my cheek, like it was burning. Only the pain brought me back to present after I almost fainted from the contact. The pain made me realize what he did. I turn to look at him while he was shaking his hand while cursing. “Did… did you just slap me?” I ask from him. I was shocked that I sounded so calm even when he just slapped me. He looks at me and then his hand, like he even shocked himself because of it.

Mom was looking at us with shock written on her face. I feel my shock and sadness turn into a fear and anger. I pick up the phone from next to the couch so I could call police. This would be the last time that he would ever hit someone. When I put the phone to my ear, I look at it for a while. It was dead. I stare at the phone for a while as I hear my parents yell at each other. “It's dead…” I say quietly. “What?” I hear my dad say as he walks over to the phone and takes it out of my hand to press it against his ear.

I think for a moment and then a horrible feeling comes in my gut. “No…” I whisper but then a shadow catches my eyes. I turn my gaze to the shadow, only to see that horrible pale mask look back at me. I feel my heart stop when he tilts his head and waves at me, almost mockingly. “Who the hell cut our phone line?!” I hear my dad yell angrily as he slams the phone down and turns to look at me. Mom did the same and I think that they noticed my horrified expression as they turned around to see the masked stranger.

“I did.” He says, the familiar robotic voice almost made me cry. Mom sat down right next to me as she wrapped her arms around like she was protecting me. “What the fuck?” I hear my dad say, his voice covered in fear. He starts to walk to the stranger until Ghostface pulled my dad's pistol from behind his back, pointing at him with it. “Sit down.” He says, his voice dripping from venom. “We are going to talk.” He says as dad sits to on the other side of me. The mask turns to look at me, while I was just sitting there, my heart pounding harder against my chest. “We meet again (Y/n).”


	17. Chapter 17

Danny's POV

I was walking silently through the forest to get those people's house. I had my uniform with me but I brought a rope too because this time I needed to kill two. But there was no way I was letting them die without some torturing. I was still fuming from earlier when (Y/n) got hurt because of that woman but I was going to take care of her after I take care of these assholes. After all if THE Ghostface kills a business man in his own house I will get more famous. In the other hand, this man was someone that wouldn't be missed.

He has been awful for everyone. After all, I needed to stalk him for a while and a lot of people don't like him so I need the outside cameras see me when I get in. I found out that in the house there is only CCTV outside of the house and not inside. And these cameras would only record so there wasn't no one coming to help them. And they were living without any neighbors nearby. I guess no one wants to be their neighbor. I wouldn't want to be even if I got a chance. I finally reach the house and put the mask on my face. I look at the house only to notice something next to their car. (Y/n)'s car. What the hell was she doing here?

I quickly make my way to their house crouch down so I could sneak up to it. There was a box next to the house which had the phone line, so I cut it. They wouldn't be able to call anyone. I see that one of the cameras was watching me and that was enough for me. There was an open window which now served as my path into the house. I lift myself in silently like a cat. Oh how I could even surprise myself with that. But what can I say? I'm the best at everything I do! And there is no one better than me and if there were, they wouldn't be alive that long.

I look around the room. It was boring looking and wiped clean from top to bottom. Some people were just too obsessed in cleaning. My eyes catch something laying on the desk. A pistol. I walk over to it to take a closer look. I know how to handle a gun because I had gone hunting with some friend when I was little younger. I know that I always had the thrill of the hunt and killing those animals with them was interesting to me but using a knife was much better than guns. More cuts, blood and guts. Better for me!

I look at the gun and decide to take it with me. I open it to see that it was loaded which was good. There were three people so I needed to keep all of them in check. Only the asshole she calls her dad was really a threat to me. (Y/n) and her mom were much weaker than me so I would be able to overpower them easily. Besides (Y/n) would be scared of me since I wear this mask, so she wouldn't do anything. I know she freezes up from the fear.

I sneak my way to the hall that leads me to the living room. I could hear that (Y/n) was trying to leave but that asshole wouldn't let her go. I look behind the corner to see that (Y/n) was pushed on to the couch. “You aren't going anywhere. Especially not to the man you call your fiancé!” His words made my blood boil. He would die here tonight. There was no way I would be letting him leave this house alive. “He's far better man than you could ever be!” (Y/n) yelled at him, which made me be proud of her. There was that fire I have always loved!

Her father lifts his arm and slaps my beautiful angel across her face which made me furious. I was going to gut this man open and pull every single organ out of his stomach while he was still breathing the air he absolutely didn't deserve. Same would happen to his wife! (Y/n) looks at her father, shock written on her face. “Did… did you just slap me?” She asked and I was getting angrier by every passing second. (Y/n)'s face turned into an anger as she takes the phone and presses it against her ear.

Her anger turned into a confusion as she started to stare at the phone. I smile behind the mask. She was getting scared again because of me. The familiar thrill runs through my veins again. I loved the feeling of being in control. “It's dead…” (Y/n) says which makes her arguing parents turn to her. “What?” Her father said as he took the phone while her mother was just standing there. “No…” She whispers and that was my cue to appear. Her eyes turn to look at me and that sweet fear was messing with my head. I must tilt my head and wave at her. This time she wasn't going to stab me. I wanted to fulfill my darkest fantasy with her, dominate her until the only thing she could think of was me.

“Who the hell cut our phoneline?!” Her dad yelled as he slams the phone down. They look at (Y/n) but then they turn around to look at me. “I did.” I answer him as her mother sits down next to her and wraps her arms around my (Y/n) like she was protecting her from me. Like she could be able to protect her from me. “What the fuck?” Her father says as he tries to approach me but stops when I point at him with the gun. “Sit down. We are going to talk.” I say to him. He sits down because of my order which made me feel more powerful.

I turn to look at (Y/n). Those fearful eyes were something I loved. “We meet again (Y/n).” I say to her which makes her wince like she was in pain. “How are you?” I ask from her and she was even more scared. Her father was looking between us and them his eyes widen. “Wait…” He began as he turned to look at her. “Did he kill Jess?” He asked and I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped my mouth. “Of course I did. It was easy.” I say to him as he seemed to be scared shitless. I loved this power!

(Y/n)'s POV

My hands were shaking from the fear. This is it. I was going to die here a brutal death with my parents and unborn child. I look at my stomach and I wrap my arms around it just to keep my baby safe from him. I wished that Danny would be here to keep me safe. “Listen…” Dad started and the Ghostface tilts his head to look at my dad. The gun was still in his hand and I could see the hunting knife was hanging on his waist. “I-I have money. Name the price and I'll give it to you.” Dad says and he just laughs. “No. If I tried to rob money I would be at the bank right now.” He says almost mockingly to us.

“Please…” I whisper to him which makes him look at me. “Please let us go.” I say to him, trying to convince him. There were new tears running down my cheeks. I don't have a way out so begging would be the only way out of this. He laughs at me again. “Remember last time princess? You stabbed me and rejected me in cold blood.” He says to me while he lifts his right arm. “Thankfully you didn't break anything.” He says as he points the gun at me. I shake my head as fear takes over again.

“But I'm willing to forgive you.” He says which makes me feel hopeful. My parents were looking at between us. “If we finish what we started.” He adds and I feel my heart stop at his words. “No please! Don't do this!” I say to him but he only laughs at me. “You choose!” He says as he walks towards us which makes my mom let go of me. He puts the gun against my throat and I start to sob more loudly. “If you don't do it I'll kill you all.” He threatens me as he presses the gun harder against my throat. Why was he doing this to me?

“W-what does he want?” Dad asked, his voice sounded to be fearful for the first time in my life. The man laughs again and turns the gun towards dad. “I'm a man and your daughter is beautiful. What the hell do you think I want?” He laughs at him as he presses the gun against his forehead. “Do it.” Dad says to me which makes me and my mom look at him. “What?” I whisper to him, not knowing if he was serious. “God dammit (Y/n)! First you run off with that idiot, then you get your sister killed because of this asshole? Can't you just for once think of your family and just open your legs to him? How can you be so selfish?!”

His words hurt me more than anything could do. I ran off with Danny because I love him and I didn't get Jess killed! Was I truly in the wrong here? “Just fucking do it!” Dad yells at me and I start to cry even more. “Y-you are giving me to h-him but you almost had a h-heart attack when I told you a-about my engagement!” I scream at him, my voice weak from all the crying and screaming. He huffs as the attacker takes the gun away from him so dad could breathe little more easily.

“Because this one has a fucking knife and a gun and that DANNY doesn't have balls to do anything else but to talk like the pussy he is!” Dad yells at me. Ghostface tilts his head to the other side at my dad's words, like he was listening to every word he says. “P-please don't do this to my daughter!” Mom says as she puts her hands in praying gesture. Ghostface just shrugs his shoulders as he takes the hunting knife while the tosses the gun far to the side. “You can beg all you want, it's not going to change my mind.” He says and my mom sends me a pleading look, like she felt sorry for me.

“Fine…” I say to him feeling defeated. I hear him laugh again as he nods. “Come here.” He says and I get up from the couch. “Give me your hands.” I do what he says and I look at my parents. I feel him tie my hands together way too tightly. “It hurts.” I say to him but he only laughs. “You don't say.” He says while mocking me. “Look at the people who betrayed you tonight. They gave you to me so I can hurt you again.” He whispers to me and I look at my dad. He was the only one that betrayed me tonight.

“Can you please be gentle when you do it?” I say to him as he pulls my hands towards himself. “If you behave and do anything I want then maybe.” He says as he crouches down. I could attack him but that could end up badly so I'm not going to take that risk. I feel him tie my legs together as tightly as my hands. He gets back up and pushes me back on the couch. “Give me your hands.” He says to my dad, who gave them instantly to him. He tied his hands and legs and then moved to do the same to mom. He takes a step back and looks at us with tilting his head.

“What a lovely family. Too bad that the other sister is already dead.” He says as he takes a camera. He takes a picture of us from different perspectives. “Can you just get this over with already.” Dad says to the man who was holding all the control here. “Sure.” He turns his back on us and turns the camera towards himself. “Say cheese!” He says as he gives thumbs up on the camera and takes a picture of us all. “You sick fuck.” Dad says to him as he puts the camera away. “Okay.” He says as he turns back around to face us again. 

“Give me your hands.” He says to my dad. He hesitates for a moment but then he gave him his hands. He takes a hold on my dad's hands and suddenly twists them with a nauseous snap. My dad screams bloody murder and looks at his now limp and bruised wrists. “What the fuck?!” He yells at him but Ghostface only laughs. He offers his hands to my mom too. “Please no!” Mom pleads but he only waits for her to give him her hands. Mom gives him her shaky hands and he does the same to her as what he did to dad.

He turns to look at me and offers me his hands. I put my hands on his, waiting for him to do the same to me. I was surprised when he gave my wrist almost gentle rub. His other hand travels up my arm and then down my back. It was disturbingly gentle. He lets his hand travel towards my stomach but I twist back from his hand. The masked man looks at me and tilts his head. “Please, don't touch my stomach.” I say to him which makes him laugh. “Why? You have cramps?” He asked almost mocking me.

I turn my head away from him. “No.” I say to him as I feel more tears run down my cheeks. “I'm… pregnant.” I whisper to him, hoping that this knowledge wouldn't trigger an attack. I feel his hands pull away from my form which makes me feel confused. I lift my head to look at him, trying to see why he wasn't attacking me already. His head was tilted again to the other side. He lifts his knife which scares the hell out of me. “No please!” I say to him but he only brings the handle part against my head which makes me unconscious.


	18. Chapter 18

Danny's POV

My eyes were clued on (Y/n)'s unconscious form. She was so peaceful looking even when she was in danger. She was the perfect angel she has always been. Just so perfect. My love. I put my hands on her cheeks and give them gentle rubs. I lean my masked forehead against hers. “I love you.” I whisper to her. I never noticed that her body was changing. She has always been just so perfect for me.

Now that she was pregnant I needed to keep even closer eye on her. Nothing will harm her as long as she is with me. The child she was carrying is going to tie us together forever. They were something that we created together. That kid is going to share my genes so they must be almost as powerful as me. Of course no one is better than me so they would have to get used to that.

“Listen.” Her father suddenly says which makes me turn my head to look at him. I was so satisfied when I broke their fists. They are so weak. “Y-you can have her. Do whatever you wish with her and we won't tell anyone what happened.” He says which makes the anger inside of me burn even more. He really cared that little about my love. “What are you saying? She's your daughter!” Her mother says but the man only shakes his head. “It's better for her if he is going to kill her! At least she would be out of her misery! And she wouldn't have to give birth to that devil's child since she got pregnant. Of course she had to get pregnant like the slut she is!”

I punch him on the jaw which makes him groan. The anger was getting out but I didn't care at this point. I pick up (Y/n) and decide to take her away from this. As much that I wanted to punish her and fulfill one of my fantasies I wasn't going to do that right now. She saved herself by telling me that she was carrying my child. She was lucky today. I walk towards their bedroom where I could leave her. I don't want her to wake up while I was decorating the living room.

I open the door and walk to the bed. It seemed to be soft and warm and that was good. She could have some rest for now. I put her down and tie her hands on the headboard. I stop to look at her stomach and lift her shirt to see. Now that I was looking at her closely I could see that her belly has already started to show a baby bump. My little one. I let my fingers run gently against it as a smile makes its way on my face. “I'll see you later.” I say to her as I put the blanket on her and leave to go back to the living room.

The idiotic duo was still sitting there. The man looks at me, fear was clearly shown on his face. “Well. Are you going to let us go? Do we have a deal?” I can't help but to laugh at his pathetic attempt to convince me to leave them alone by trading my love's life with them. “No. I'm not going to let you go.” I say to him and he goes paler than before. “Wait! Y-you can have anything you want!” He says pleading like the coward he really is.

“I don't need anything from you.” I snap at him and take my knife. The panic in their eyes was amazing. “Y-you can't do t-this!” The woman says with tears in her eyes but I just laugh at her. “And who is going to stop me?” I ask from her as she starts to cry harder. “You two are the most pathetic pair of garbage human beings I have ever met.” I say to them with a smirk. I loved how scared they were.

“Just let us go! Y-you already killed o-our daughter! What the hell do you still w-want?!” He yells at me with a shaky voice and I bring the knife on his throat which makes him lean away from me. “What about the other one?” I ask from him, venom dripping from my voice. “W-why the hell do you care? Are you some kind of stalker?” He snarls at me which makes me chuckle. “I am.” I could see that my words send shivers down his spine as he winces.

“So you are stalking my daughter. Who the hell do you think you are?!” He yells at me again and I loved how panicked they were. This was going to be the best part! “Well actually, I'm her fiancé.” I say to him which causes them to send me a confused look. I reach for my mask and take it off my face. The look on their faces was priceless! I chuckle little as their confusion and shock turns into much greater fear than before. “So… who is pussy now?” I ask from him which makes tears run down his cheeks.

“Danny…” He says quietly while the woman starts to cry even louder. “Oh God…” She whispers and lets her head hang low. “In the flesh.” I say as I crouch down in front of them. “You have neglected my love for years now. This is revenge for her.” I say to them happily. “Listen Danny. I know that I-I have been awful to y-you and her but truly I l-love you like you were my own son.” He says with a little scared smile.

I laugh little and pat his shoulder. “Well then that changes things.” I say to him and he sighs in relief. I swing the knife playfully and move to the woman. “You made your choices long time ago, now it's time to pay.” I say to them and stick the knife in her stomach. She screams from pain as she leans towards me. “W-why?” She whines as blood starts to color her clothes which made me smile almost sweetly to her. “It's for her.” I say to her as I start to slice her open. She screams from pain as her insides are coming outside.

“No!” I hear the man scream as he starts to get up but fails miserably. He just falls face first on to the ground with a loud slam and a scream. The idiot already forgot that his legs were tied together. And now he just hurt himself more. I take the knife out of the huge wound. She was still alive, screaming away the pain and the sight of her own guts. I take a hold of her intestine and l lift it in front of her eyes. Her eyes widen even more at the sight as I cut it open. “You are as disgusting inside as outside.” I snarl at her and let go of the mess. She starts to desperately collect her insides like that was going to help.

The man starts to crawl away but I just sit on top of his back. “Get off of me you piece of shit!” He yells at me angrily as I press the knife against his neck which makes him go still. “If you kill me now I swear to the God you will spend the rest of your life in prison you asshole!” He yells at me which makes me laugh. “Why do you think I'll ever get caught?” I ask from him as he just growls under me. “You'll get caught. That ego of your is going to be your doom!”

He suddenly starts to laugh at me as he just lays his head on to the floor. “And when she sees what you truly are she is going to hate you more than she ever hated us. You'll never see her again!” He says while laughing like a maniac. I feel the rage again as I stab him in his back. He groans from the pain. “You won't see her again!” He yells again and I stab the knife through his cheek. He starts to groan louder as his mouth fills with blood. I start to stab his back furiously, letting the knife plunge in his soft flesh over and over again.

When I stop, his back was full of stab wounds. It looked to be more like a minced meat than a human's back. He was still groaning under me, the man was too stubborn to die quickly. “Does it hurt?” I ask from him with as little smirk. He doesn't say anything as he turns his head to look at me, his eyes weren't even focusing on me. “She's mine now.” I say to him while I finish him off by plunging the knife in his temple.

When I get up there is blood everywhere. I turn to look at the woman who was just laying on the couch with her intestines on the ground and in her hands. I huff angrily and put the mask back on my face. The smell of blood was overwhelming in the room just how I liked it after a fresh kill. I should go and see if (Y/n) was okay. I make sure that the mask was on my face correctly. I look around the beautiful mess I left behind. Now she was finally free from those leeches that sucked the life out of her.

I walk to the bedroom only to her that she was crying silently there. I lean from the doorway so I could watch her. She had curled up in a ball on the bed as she was crying. I guess she wanted to protect the baby from me. I walk in the room and clear my throat to get her attention. She turns her head to look at me and starts to cry even louder. “Please don't do it.” She says quietly to me. I walk over to her and but my blood covered hand on her shoulder and I turn her to face me. The fear in her eyes was delicious and brought a smile on my lips.

“Listen carefully.” I say to her and she nodded quickly. I put my other bloody hand on her cheek and then move my other hand on her neck. She winces from the contact. She was so beautiful right now. The blood was so beautiful when it was painting her soft flesh. “Next time I see you, the outcome won't be so pleasant than right now.” I whisper to her and she nods again. “Good girl.” I say to her and free her other hand. “T-thank you!” She says with a shaky voice.

I back away from her and tilt my head. Too shame I couldn't use this moment to have her right now. But maybe some other day back at home, I could be little rough with her. “Free yourself.” I say to her as I leave the room. She can get the cops herself and I needed to get home fast so I could answer the phone call when it comes. I walk through the back door, leaving it open behind me so the scent of death would leave the house.

As I was walking to the car while taking off my uniform I couldn't stop thinking about her. I needed to wash my uniform before (Y/n) gets back home. But if she had to go the hospital she won't be at home tonight which gives me plenty of time. My thoughts went back to the baby she was carrying. So I was going to be a dad now. This wasn't something I intended to happen but I wasn't going to complain. At least she was going to stay home with me for a while when she gets to that point.

I unlock my car's doors and get in. This late there wouldn't be too much traffic so it wouldn't take me too long to get home. I start to make my way out of these woods quickly. I didn't want anyone to see my car here if someone was taking a late-night walk and if they did, I would get to kill someone else today too. (Y/n) would have to go to the next neighbor to call the cops because of the phone line. However I couldn't think straight now. My attention was on her and that baby but then I realized something. She didn't tell me! Suddenly I feel angry again. Didn't she trust me?! I know that she adored me so why didn't she tell me?!

“Fuck!” I yell as I finally get back home. I take my bag with me and quickly make my way to the front door. I slam the door behind me out of anger. “What else is she hiding?” I say to myself as I get to the laundry room so I could wash my uniform. I just have to get rid of the blood which I was already used to. Blood was so easy to clean from leather. While I was washing it I hear the phone ring. I turn to look at the door and get up with a huff. I leave the mask on the counter as I exited the laundry room.

I walk over to the phone and calm myself from all the anger. I pick it up and put a smile on my face to sound happier. “Hello?” I say as I hear (Y/n)'s familiar voice reach in my ears. She was crying and couldn't talk without sobbing. “Is everything all right babe? Where are you?” I say to her, sounding worried. I sounded so convincing that I would have fooled myself! She takes the bait and sobs louder. “I-I'm at the p-police s-station. C-can you c-come to g-get me?” She asks with sorrow on her voice.  
“What?! O-of course! I'll be right there! Just hang on!” I say to her as she whines on the other end and hangs up. I feel a smirk make its way on my face. I did it again! I'm in a wrong industry. I should try acting since I was so good at that! I go back to the laundry room and finish cleaning the uniform. I take it with me and take it to my office so it can dry there. I leave the mask on my armchair and look at all the news clips on the wall. My work was truly amazing!

I leave the office and this time remember to take the key with me. Thankfully (Y/n) weren't the type to snoop around my stuff without permission. She was such a good girl to me. She knows how to please me every way. I walk over to the couch and take a blanket with me. Now it was time to act the innocent worried fiancé again. There was no way she would ever think that I was the one killing people around her. And I could keep her forever as mine and only mine.


	19. Chapter 19

(Y/n)'s POV

“Free yourself.” He says just before he leaves. I look at the door as I hear his footsteps go farther away. When I can't hear him anymore I start to free my other wrist. I didn't want to find out if he lied about letting me go. And I wanted to know what happened to my parents. I already knew that the other one had to be dead by all the blood he had on him. When I free my hands I start to free my legs quickly. I didn't feel different but I was scared that he did something to me while I was unconscious.

When I was finally free I slowly get up from the bed. I could already feel the fear in my body and I was little too afraid to move. I didn't know if I was more afraid that the man was still somewhere here or to see what he did to my parents. “Hello?” I ask from down the hall but I don't hear anything. “Mom? Dad?” My calls were never answered which made me even more afraid. I felt like my heart was trying to escape my chest.

I could hear the TV but I couldn't hear anything else. However I could smell the familiar scent of blood. My mouth felt dry and it was getting hard to breathe. I wanted to stay right here and never face anything that was behind the corner. My eyes were burning from all the crying but somehow I was still able to make some tears. I close my eyes and turn around the corner. The scent was much stronger now and it made me almost vomit. I have seen almost everything at work but I wasn't ready to see what happened here.

I slowly open my eyes and when they focus I see the horrifying sight. I fall on to the floor when I see all the blood and guts. I feel the tears force their way out of my eyes. My dad's back was stabbed to the point where it was unrecognizable and mom was holding her intestines. Both of them were dead already but their final moments must have been as awful as Jess'. “No!” I whisper to them and pull myself up from the floor.

I quickly walk away from them as more tears ran down my cheeks. I needed to get help or the police at least. There was blood on me which made me feel even more uncomfortable. I take my car keys from my pocket and walk to the car. The closest neighbor was three miles away so I get there faster with the car. My hands were shaky when I got inside of the car. I was still paranoid that he was still somewhere close but I don't think that he would hide in my car to finish me while I was driving. Now I just had to get some help.

The waiting was the worst part at the police station. I had to go through questioning and medical checkup after I had a quick shower in the police station. I had to put some old police trainees clothes because there was no way I was putting those bloody clothes back on. I had to tell them everything I could remember and I almost had a panic attack. After that all was over I had to give Danny a call. Thankfully he was at home at the same time so he knows where I was. I needed him to be here as soon as possible. I bury my face in my hands and just start crying again. What was taking so long?

“(Y/n)!” I hear familiar voice yell which caught my attention. I lift my head to see Danny looking around the room, trying to find me with my favorite blanket with him. I get up and run towards him. When he sees me he opens his arms for me. I give him a tight hug and start to full on sob against his chest. “Are you okay? What happened?” He asks worriedly and I can't even speak to him. “T-t-take me home!” I sob to him and he nods. He starts to lead me towards the door as everyone were looking at us. It made me feel even more uncomfortable.

When we get back home I felt little better. The blanket was around my shoulders as I walk over to the couch and sit down. Danny sits right next to me and looks at me worriedly. “Where were you? When I got back home I thought you had gone for a walk.” He says and I shake my head. “I went to my parent's house.” I whisper to him and he seems to be surprised. “Did they do something to you?” He asks and I start to cry harder. “No but he came and killed them!”

“Who?” I can see that he was confused but I wrap my arms around him and hug him tightly. “The Ghostface.” He gently shushes me as I press my head against his shoulder. His closeness gave me safety and comfort. “You'll be safe with me.” He says which makes me realize that he was right. I have always been safe with him and would always be. “Danny I need to tell you something.” I whisper to him which makes him hum lovingly.

“You can tell me anything babe.” He says as he gave my temple a kiss. I pull away from him and look at my hands from behind my tears. “I'm pregnant.” I whisper to him, not knowing how he would react. He lifts my face to look at him and he has the most loving smile I have ever seen on his face. “I'm so happy my love.” He says as he gives me a deep kiss. I melt against his lips as I lift my arms so I could once again hold him close.

He pulls away and puts his forehead against mine with a sweet smile on his face. “You know how important you are to me right?” I nod at his words. I was so happy that this was his reaction. But the thoughts of my broken family interrupts everything. He seems to catch on and brings me to another hug. “Is there still something wrong? Do you want to speak about it?” I quickly nod. He was always so caring towards me. “I learned today that mom wasn't my biological mother.” I whisper to him and his face turns into a shock.

“What?” He asks with a shock clear in his voice. He must be as shocked as I was. I only nod and start to cry again. I don't know who I am Danny.” I say to him and start to cry again. He just stays still and then seems to snap out of it. “I know who you are. You're (Y/n) (L/n) my beautiful, intelligent and the most hard-working woman I know. And in the near future, you'll be (Y/n) Johnson. My loving wife and the mother of our kids.” His words make my heart melt from all the love.

I feel new tears from on my eyes and this time they're tears of happiness. I give him another kiss and then bring him to a hug. “I don't deserve you.” I say while crying but he only chuckles. “We deserve each other. Don't ever forget that.” He says and gets up from the couch. “Do you want something to eat or drink? I can go and get something for you.” He says but I shake my head. “No I'll think I just go and get some sleep. We can speak about everything and think what we'll do.”

He nods and lifts me up in his arms. “I understand. I have to do some work in my office but if you need me, just come and get me. Okay?” I nod with a little smile at his words. He was so hardworking. I kiss his cheek which makes him hum happily. “Okay, but don't work for too long.” I say to him and he gives me another smile. “I won't.” He smiles as he takes me to our bedroom. He puts me on the bed and gives me my nightgown. I quickly change and get under the covers.

Danny switches off the light and lays next to me. He gives me another kiss. “I'll be here with you till you fall asleep.” He whispers to me as I snuggle closer to him. His familiar scent brought me comfort. His pets my head gently as I press my head against his neck. “I love you Danny.” I whisper to him and he hums back at me. “I know babe. I love you too.” He says to me as my eyelids feel too heavy to keep open anymore. “Good night.” He whispers to me as I finally fall asleep.

Danny's POV

I get up slowly from next her sleeping form and sneak to the door. I close it behind me and feel the rage once again in my gut. What the hell? She has another mother? This had to happen right after I finally killed everyone that could take her away from me! And the worst part was that I didn't know anything about that part of her. I needed to find them and kill all of them so (Y/n) could finally be just mine. No one else was allowed to have her!

I get in my office and lock the door behind me. I look at the wall that was covered with the articles about me and my work. I needed to find out more so I could find them before anything would happen. I would have to go through every piece of information about her dad so I could find that other mother. And in the mean time I had to get ready for a baby now that she told me about that. It was getting harder to keep her just to myself but I love challenges.

I feel a wide smile form on my lips. Why was I even worrying about all this? She loved and adored me more than anything so I don't know if she could even live without me. “Oh (Y/n)…” I whisper as I sit in my armchair. She was the only one for me and I was the only one for her. I was going to kill every single one of those who dare to try and separate us. And that baby is going to tie us together for the rest of our lives.

I was glad that I ran into her back at that house. Now she was so scared that there was no way she would go anywhere without me for now. It was then that an idea popped in my mind. She will never leave me if she never leaves the house. I put my hand on my chin and think for a moment. If she was a housewife she would never leave the house and I would be the only thing she depended on. An evil smirk makes its way on my face. That would be a good plan.

I would be the one that went to work during the day and during the night I do my better job. And she would stay here all day with the baby and just wait for me to come back home with a smile on her face. That was amazing plan! Why didn't I think of it earlier?! I guess that my brain has no boundaries when it comes to being smart. And with my genes that kid wouldn't have any troubles in life.

I look at my uniform that was still drying. The mask was hanging on the back of the chair. Some men wore police or military uniforms but my uniform was the most feared from them all. Everyone knew and feared it and it made me feel powerful. I get up from my seat and go for the door. I should get some sleep so I wouldn't doze off during work. I needed to stalk that one snake for a while tonight so I would know her new routine. She hurt my (Y/n) and now she was going to pay for that just like that asshole she called her boyfriend.

I lock the door behind me and make sure that I take the key with me. I don't know how (Y/n) would have reacted if she saw my other work. I had to show it to her at some point but I would have to wait until I got full control on her. But first I had to trick her into becoming a house wife by twisting it so she would think that it was her own idea. Manipulation was something I was born to do so it wouldn't be hard.

I sneak in the bedroom to see that (Y/n) was still fast asleep while she was hugging my pillow. I smile at her and change into my pajama pants. I usually don't wear a shirt while I sleep unless it was too cold during the night but because of (Y/n), I was never cold. I get in the bed right next to her and bring her close to my chest. I put my other hand on her stomach to feel the baby bump. I didn't know that something that I couldn't see would bring me so much happiness.

I kiss her forehead and hug her. I couldn't fulfill one of my darkest fantasies tonight but I think I'll have another chance someday. And this was another way to end the day with a good note. Me, my love and the life we created together. I didn't care which one they were going to be but I would make sure that nothing bad would happen to them. The best thing I have ever done was growing inside of her and I was already excited to see them. My son or daughter. Just perfect…


	20. Chapter 20

(Y/n)'s POV

I wake up from a horrible nightmare full of blood, cuts and tears. I try to cuddle Danny for comfort but I become disappointed when I don't feel him next to me. I lift my head from my pillow to see that he was gone. “Mhmm…” I hum as I put my head back. I was little annoyed that he just left without waking me up first. And I was left here all alone and I was scared. I tried to get some more sleep but then I hear that someone was behind the door.

I lift the blanket over my head like a scared little kid. I would never have guessed that I would be scared of that noise when I'm an adult. I hear the door open slowly and silently while I could hear my heart beat rabidly. What if it's HIM? I felt like I was going to have a heart attack from all the fear that was running through my veins. I slowly wrap my arms around my stomach. I didn't want anything bad to happen to my baby.

I feel an arm on my shoulder and a familiar voice whisper. “Rise and shine honey. You aren't going to sleep the whole day now, are you?” I throw the blanket away from myself and turn to look at him. Danny gives me a wide smile. “You asshole! You almost gave me a heart attack!” I say to him which makes him laugh and sit next to me. “I didn't mean it. Please.” He says as he gives my forehead a kiss. I smile at him and decide to forgive him just this once. “Only this time. Don't you ever scare me like that!” I say to him and he crosses his heart.

“I promise babe!” He assures and turns his attention to my belly. “It's hard to think that we'll be parents soon.” He adds with a sweet smile and puts his hand on my baby bump. “Are you happy?” He laughs at my words. “Why wouldn't I be? It's something that we created together.” He says and gives my cheek a kiss. “I got today off so we can do whatever you like so you can get your mind off of what happened yesterday.” He says and I nod while I turn my attention on the bed. I didn't want to bother him like that.

“Now you're going to go and eat pancakes I made just for you all by myself. And I'll promise that they are the best God damn thing you have ever eaten. Well… There might be something better but you have drunk before but you aren't going to get it now.” He says with a wink. I laugh at him and shake my head as I lay back down. “Stop that! You'll make me blush.” He laughs and rubs his hand over my stomach.

“You need to eat or I have to feed you like a mama bird. Chew it up and then feed it to you in a French kiss. Wouldn't that be hot?” I stick my tongue out at his words. “Eww! Why would you say something like that?” I ask but he shakes his head as he lays over me. He was careful not to but too much pressure on my stomach. “Because I love you and I would do anything for you.” I smile at his sweet words.

“I love you too. Thanks for staying here with me.” I put my hand on his cheek to give it a little rub. He gives me a loving smile and nods. “Of course. Today you're going to relax and just get your mind off of things.” I nod and lift myself up to give him a kiss. “I'll go do my mourning things. Then I'll eat your pancakes.” He nods and gets up. “I'll be waiting in the kitchen. Just come when you're ready. But… If you want me to join you I wouldn't mind.” I shake my head with a laugh. “Danny… Maybe later.”

He smiles widely at my words and just leaves. At the door he sends me another wink and I feel relieved to be home. I was scared but because of him it wasn't that bad anymore. Danny brought me comfort even when he didn't know it. I needed to call work and explain what happened yesterday. I had to book an appointment so I can get myself and the baby checked out thoroughly again. Maybe I should invite Danny with me? I'm sure he wants to come too.

After getting ready for the day by putting on the most comfortable clothes I could find. I walk to the kitchen to see that Danny was drinking his coffee and reading the paper. “Finally.” He says as he gets up and pulls a chair for me. “Here you go.” He offers me a plate full of pancakes. “Now you have to eat that all or I'll be really sad.” I nod with a smile as he gives me a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.” I say to him and he chuckles.

“You don't have to thank me. It's my pleasure to help you.” He says as I start to eat the breakfast. “So do you want to talk about what happened?” He asks when I was almost done and I feel a lump in my throat. I swallow the rest of the food and look at him. “I… I wanted some answers from them.” I whisper to him. He nods and takes my hand in his. He brings it to his cheek and keeps it there. “But only thing I got was more questions.”

I feel the tears form in my eyes again but he starts to shush me lovingly. “It's okay. No one will get you when you are here.” He says as he gets closer and pulls me against his chest. He wraps his arms around me and rests his head on top of mine as I whimper against his chest. “I don't know what to do.” I say to him and I hear him hum. “We'll figure it out together.” He says as he rubs my back. His touch was the only thing that kept me calm right now.

“Has anyone called?” I ask and he nods. “Yes. The police wanted to know if you could meet them later today. I answered that you would call back later. You dad's lawyer called and wanted to speak with you about his will and I gave him the same answer.” He informs me and I nod as I draw some shapes on his chest. “I'll do that later.” He lifts my face to look at him. “Follow me.” He says as he lets me free and then just starts to walk away.

I follow him without saying anything to the living room to see that he was pointing at the couch. “Just lay down and I'll give you the best shoulder massage you have ever received.” He offers which makes me smile at him. He's such a sweetheart! “I think I'll just go rest for a while.” I say to him and try to turn around but I'm stopped when he puts his hands on my shoulders. “You can rest right here while I massage you.” He assures with a smile.

I look at him for a while and then nod. “Okay, if you insist.” I say to him and lay on the couch in front of him. He lifts my shirt off of my body, leaving me just in my bra and he puts his hands over my back. He starts to run them along my back while pressing on my muscles gently. I let out a sigh of relief. He was just so good at this that it blew my mind. I don't know how he could do so many things like he was professional in it.

“So have you already thought about baby names?” He suddenly asks and I turn my head to look at him wide eyed. “I don't think it's good to think about that before twelfth week.” I say to him and he tilts his head. “Anything could happen. After the twelfth week we don't have to be disappointed if something happens.” He nods and leans to give me a kiss. “I'm sure everything will be fine.” I lay my head back and just hum.

“Is you sick leave longer than before or are you going work soon?” He asks and I shrug my shoulders. “I have to call Dr. Clark and get an appointment to see that everything is fine. I would like to go back to work as soon as I can.” He nods and takes my hand. “You're so brave for doing that, you know that right?” I smile at his words and feel a little blush form on my cheeks. “What is all this? You're giving me compliments all the time.” I say with a laugh.

“I mean it! You have been through so much and still you're willing to go serve the public. Imagine, you could even help the Ghostface without even knowing about it since no one knows who he is.” I pause at his words. He is right! I don't know who he is. He could be lurking around anywhere. I could have met him before and that's the reason why he is doing this. Did I do something bad to him and that's why he was doing this. I see that Danny looks at me little confused so I know he saw my worry.

“Are you okay. I didn't mean to scare you.” He says as I sit up and just look at the ground. Was I even safe anywhere? I was even more freaked out than before but I had to think for our baby too. If I died, they would die too. “(Y/n)…” I hear Danny say and I turn to look at him. He lifts his hands on my cheeks and gives me a loving smile. “You'll be safe with me. Trust me.” He whispers to me. He leans forward and gives my nose a kiss. His words were like honey to me. I could never resist.

“I'm scared to go back. I don't want anything bad to happen to the baby.” I say to him and he nods with that amazing smile. He puts his forehead against mine. “Nothing bad will happen. I'll make sure of that.” I smile at his words and wrap my arms around him. “I love you.” I whisper to him which makes him chuckle. “I know that babe.” He moves his hands to my hips and gives me a little pat there. “You want to go for ice cream?” He suddenly asks and I can't help but to laugh. He surely knows how to change the subject.

“Really?” I ask from him and he nods happily. “Why not? It could be fun.” He says and gets up while stretching his back. “Besides it could take your mind off of things.” He crosses his arms on his chest with a smirk. The thought of going outside after what happened yesterday. “I-I don't think i-it's good idea to go.” I say to him as I turn my gaze on my belly. I hear him huff and then feel a hand on my head. “It's okay if you don't want to go. I can go to get some and be right back.”

I smile at his words as he crouches in front of me. “I made sure that the windows are locked. You don't have to worry about that.” I feel stupid for being so scared when I usually wasn't afraid of anything. But now I was scared of the dark and being left alone. I don't know if I could go back to work after all that blood and guts I was yesterday and especially at the thought that I was helping him... “I'm sorry that you have to go alone.”

He laughs and puts his hands on my shoulders. “I'll be fine as long as you are healthy and feel comfortable. I would go all the way to Alaska to get some ice cream for you.” I feel the tears form again in my eyes. “You're the best thing in my life.” I say to him as he leans over to kiss my cheek. “I try to please you.” He says and gets up. “I'm going to bring as many flavor as I can carry for you so you can choose whatever you want.” He adds as he starts to walk toward the front door.

“And don't worry. I'll be right back. Bye!” He says before he just leaves. I look after him confused. Was there something else in his mind? Suddenly the whole room felt much bigger than usually. I could feel the fear coming back and my whole body starts to shake. I get up and walk back to the bedroom. I put a chair right under the door handle to make sure that no one could open it from the outside. I look at the window and make sure that it's locked. I sit on the bed and just look at the door. I can sit here and wait until he comes back.


	21. Chapter 21

_(Y/n)'s POV_

_The car ride to the school was as awful as every morning. Jess was already freaking out because she wasn't allowed to go to her friend's party. She failed her math exam and now she was being punished for it. “Whyyyy can't I just goooo?!” She yells to our father who only sighs out loudly. “I already told you. You failed and it's because of that.” He says calmly to him but she only slaps his arm. This was the reason why I wouldn't sit next to her when she was frustrated._

_Mom and I were sitting on the backseats since Jess wanted to sit at the front seat. “Jess honey just calm down. Maybe if you don't fail next time you can go to the next party.” Mom says calmly which makes her only scream. “Mom! Shut up!” She snaps at her which makes dad send a warning glare to mom who only turns her gaze out of the window. I look outside of the window too, trying to zone out so I wouldn't have to listen to her anymore. “Can (Y/n) go?” Jess suddenly asks as she turns to look at me with an angry glare._

_“I don't want to go. I have to do my homework.” She huffs at my words with a smile. “Only losers do their homework.” She says smugly as she looks at herself on the mirror. “At least she does them.” Dad says which makes Jess snap her head at him. She huffs and then turns her head dramatically away from him. “And she isn't going to go even if she wanted to. If you can't go, she can't go.” I almost started to cry because of his words._

_I didn't understand why I couldn't go even if I wanted to. When I got in trouble like that, she could still go. “Daddy pleaseeeeee! Just let me goooo! I promise that I'll be good for the rest of the weeeeeeek.” She whines which makes dad groan. “Fine you can go!” He snaps at her and she starts to do her little victory dance. “But (Y/n) is going to help you with your homework before that.” I feel the tears form in my eyes but then I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to look at mom who sends me a little sad smile._

_After a while we reach the school. It seems that the bells have already rung which made me panic. I was going to be late from my English class! I quickly get up from the car and start to run towards the school. I hear Jess yell behind me but I didn't care about that right now. I still felt like shit and because of my running I now had some tears running down my cheeks. I didn't even have my friends in the same class so I would have to be alone._

_I reach the classroom door and give it a little knock. Mr. Splicer opens the door and sends me a nasty glare. “You're late Ms. (L/n).” He says dryly as I walk past him. “I'm so sorry Mr. Splicer. This won't happen again.” He hums and closes the door behind me. I walk over to my seat that was one of the back seats. There I could be at peace for the first lesson. I just flip through the pages of my textbook. I had to bite my tongue for a couple more years until I could leave home. I knew that dad wasn't going to be happy that I was becoming a nurse but I wasn't going to let that stop me. He wasn't going to rule me for the rest of my life._

_I was yet again about to cry until I feel someone poke my shoulder which makes me almost jump from my seat. I turn to look at a boy who seemed to be as startled as I was. “Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?” He asks which makes me wipe the tears away from my eyes. “Y-yeah I am.” He doesn't seem to be convinced. “Hmm. You want to be my partner in the group project?” His words make me stop for a moment. He wanted to do a group project with me?_

_“Why?” I ask awkwardly which makes him laugh. “Why not? You don't have a pair and I don't have one either.” He said with a big smile on his face. I smile at his words and then nod quickly. “Sure. I'm (Y/n) (L/n).” I offer him my hand. He looks at it for a while with a serious look on his face but then with a smile he gives me a handshake. “Danny Johnson.” He says with a sweet smile. I can't help but to plush little at his words. Maybe this day is going to be better…_

“(Y/n) open the door.” A voice wakes me up from my nap with. I feel my heart start to beat faster. What was going on? I was confused from the memory. The fear comes back faster than before and I can't almost think straight. I feel tears make their way in my eyes. What if Ghostface was here? I lift Danny's pillow in my arms and I hug it for my dear life. His scent was calming me down little but I could still hear that someone was behind the door which was scaring me.

“(Y/n)?!” That voice I could recognize anywhere. It was Danny! I put his pillow back to its place and get up from the bed. How long did I sleep? I move the chair away and open the door. When I see his familiar face I feel relieved. “Are you okay babe?” His words make me feel safer. I pull him into a tight hug. He was here with me again. I was always safe when he was with me. No one is going to get me. He wraps his arms around me. “What's wrong?” He asks as he presses his cheek against my head. “I'm scared.” I admit it to him.

Danny's POV

I was whistling as I was walking to the front door. It was only a waiting game for now. (Y/n) would realize that she would be safe if she stayed at home with me. Now it was time just to push that idea in her head. Thankfully she adores me so it wouldn't be hard at all. I open the door and walk over to the kitchen. She wasn't sitting in the living room which was weird. “(Y/n)?” She hadn't gone anywhere, had she?

I leave the ice cream on the kitchen table and walk over to out bedroom door. When I try to open it but the handle is stuck. “(Y/n)?” I knock on the door and press my ear against it. What the hell was she doing? “(Y/n) open the door.” I try to stay calmly but I still don't hear anything. I was getting impatient. What if something happened to her? “(Y/n)?!” I yell as I try to open the door. I stop when I hear something move behind it.

The door opens and I could see that the love of my life had tears in her eyes. “Are you okay babe?” She bursts into tears as she wraps her arms around me. She starts to cry against my chest as her arms were holding me tighter. I wrap my arms around her and start to comfort her. A smile forms on lips because how much she was relying on me. “What's wrong?” I ask from her as I press my cheek against her head. She truly needed me.

“I'm s-scared.” She sounds to be so desperate. I kiss her forehead and turn her face to look at me. “You don't have to be scared as long as I'm with you here.” More tears made their way in her eyes as she pulls me closer to herself. “P-please stay h-here.” She says to me and I let go of her. “I would never leave you.” She gives me a sweet smile as she buries her head to my neck where she gives me a little kisses.

“Let's go to the living room and look at some stupid movie while we cuddle on the couch and eat ice cream that has probably already melted.” She laughs at my words and lets go of me. “I love you.” I smile at her words and give her cheek a kiss. “I love you too. Now, you go to the living room and I'll go and get that ice cream.” She smiles at me and then she takes a blanket from the bed and walks out of the room.

I go and get the ice cream. It was already melted but it didn't matter. She's going to appreciate everything I do. I put the rest of the ice cream in the freezer. I walk over to the living room to see that she was already sitting on the couch but looking at the news. I sit down next to her and see that they were already talking about her parent's early demises. She had a sad look in her face but I pull her to a half hug. “You shouldn't look something like that. The only thing that should be in your mind should be me and our little one.” I give her a kiss on her forehead as to assure her.

She nods at my words but some tears escape her eyes anyway. It annoyed me that I couldn't stop her from crying but when she gets over her sadness she will be better than before. I change the channel so she wouldn't see those news. She sits up straight as I hand her the bowl of ice cream. “There you go. I hope this makes you feel slightly better.” She smiles at my words as she takes the first spoonful of the icy treat. “I don't know what I would do without you.” She whispers to me. I know that there isn't much she could do without me. I was her everything.

She offers me a spoonful of that ice cream which I gladly take. I had to seem as the perfect fiancé to her. I look at her and think for a moment. She was perfect for me. And now that she was pregnant I couldn't be happier. But I had to keep an eye on her from now on. I let my hand travel from her hip to her lower stomach. She smiles lovingly at me and puts her hand over mine. “How long have you known?”

She takes a deep breath in and puts the now empty bowl down. “Since the first attack but I didn't want to tell you.” I tilt my head in confusion. Why wouldn't she want to tell me something like that?! It was my child, wasn't it? “I was afraid to tell you in case I died. I wanted you to only mourn one loss.” I calm down immediately. Of course she would think something like that! She was thinking about me when she made that decision.

I can't help but to smile and kiss her deeply. “You don't have to hide anything from me anymore.” She gives me a wide smile. She hugs me tightly which makes me feel amazing. “I won't do that anymore.” I laugh little and pet her head. This was life. “I have to call tomorrow my dad's trustee and ask him about his and mom's wills. And I have to call my uncle and ask him about the company and what happens to it.”

I had already forgotten her money hungry uncle. I let out a groan as I press my cheek against her head. “Why would you call him? You know that he's an asshole.” I whine to her but she only laughs. “If he becomes difficult then I'll get a lawyer to take care of that.” She says to me as she puts her hand on my cheeks and turns my head to look at her. She rubs them which makes me smile. Just perfect. “But that's tomorrow's problem. Let's only think about us now.”

Her words are like honey to me. She was like a siren calling out sailors to meet their cold painful deaths. “Kiss me.” I say to her which she does immediately. I melt against her lips. Even after such a long time, I can't help but to fall in love with her again and again. The kiss gets more and more heated until she pulls away with a smile. I had to use all of my will power not to pull her into another heated kiss. “Now let's just enjoy this moment we have.” She says right after she presses her head against my chest. I hum and move my hand from her stomach to her shoulder and keep her in the side hug. We are perfect for each other.


	22. Chapter 22

(Y/n)'s POV

At this point I was walking in circles in the living room. Danny was watching me with an amused smile on his face as I was too terrified to think what would happen next. “Babe just calm down and come sit with me. At this point you're going to walk a fucking marathon.” His words make a little smile form on my lips but I just can't sit down. He hums and gets up so he could walk over to me. He wraps his arms around me and presses his lips against my temple.

“Your uncle is not going to do anything stupid as long as I'm here so you don't have to worry about anything.” I nod and turn my attention to him. He was just so sweet when he agreed to stay by my side when my uncle comes here. “I know. Thank you.” I say to him and give his neck a little kiss. He hums happily and puts his other hand over my stomach. “I'm not going to leave you or our little baby to that bloodhound. He would do anything if it meant that he could get a penny for that.”

I laugh at his words and put my other hand over his. “My uncle surely would do that. But please try to get along with him.” He turns his piercing eyes to look at me with that devilish smile on his face. “I won't do or say anything offensive to him, if he knows how to behave in my house.” He gives me a wink and I can feel myself getting little aroused by that. What the hell was he doing to me?! God damn hormones!

“Just please, behave.” I whine to him which gets him to let out a little laugh. “Sure, I'll be a good boy for you today but you have to be a good girl for me tonight.” I laugh at his words and push him off before he gets too excited again. “Sometimes your just annoying, you know that?” He laughs at me and jumps back on the couch. I sit down next him and cuddle against his side. “I try my best babe.” He says as he wraps his arm around me to give me a side hug.

The moment was ruined when there was a loud knock on the door. I immediately get up and almost run over there. I hear Danny laugh behind me as I reach the door. I send him a warning glare which makes him shut up. He gives me a nervous smile as he stops in his tracks. “Sorry.” He whispers and I send him a little smile. “Good boy.” A wide smile forms on his lips at my words and he sends another wink to me.

I open the door only to see my Uncle, Geoffrey. It was weird to call him uncle when he was only ten years older than me. He looks me up and down and then a wide smile forms on his lips. “Jess! So good to see you!” Before I could say anything to him, he walks past me and looks around. “Umm… Actually, I'm (Y/n).” He turns to look at me with that same smile. “I'm sorry darling. You two look the same.” I tilt my head in confusion. Jess and I looked nothing alike but I wasn't going to question him.

He turns to look at Danny and offers his hand to him. “Geoffrey (L/n). Nice to meet you.” Danny shakes his hand with a little smile but I could see that he wasn't happy. “Danny Johnson, (Y/n)'s fiancé.” Geoffrey turns to look at me with an even bigger smile. “So you are getting married, huh? Too bad that Dominic and Monique can't see that.” He walks farther in the house as I turn to look at Danny. He only shrugs his shoulders and starts to follow him.

“So, what were you going to do about the company? I'm sure that Dominic left everything to you.” He suddenly asks from me which gets my attention. “Well, I don't know yet. I wanted to speak with you first and then I would speak with my lawyer.” His head snaps to look at me with a serious look on his face. “If you don't want it, you could sell the stocks to me.” Was he serious? Everything my father did went to the company. Why would I sell everything to him, when my father wouldn't have done that?

“I'm sure that it won't bring you anything. You would only lose money because of it so I can take it from your hands and you could just care about something else like being a good little wife to this gentleman.” Danny crosses his arms over his chest and looks at him suspiciously. “I thought that it brought back so much money that her parents would drown in money if they wanted to. Or that was something my coworkers wrote about.” Geoffrey turns to look at him with an arched brow. “What are you doing for living?”

Danny smiles at him and shrugs his shoulders. “I'm a journalist.” My uncles smile twitched. I knew how much he and my dad hated journalists because they thought that they would ruin their life. “Well that's a good thing! Keep your friends close but enemies closer huh.” He said with a smile on his face as he turns to look at me. “Can I have some coffee? We can catch up. Let it just be black.” He says as he sits down. I nod at him and walk over to the kitchen.

I was little afraid to leave Danny with him but he can take care of himself. I can hear them talking but I try to ignore it. I could ask him if he knew anything about my dad's affairs and maybe, just maybe he could tell me more about my biological mom. I pour the coffee down in the cups and start to walk to the living room. I made some tea for myself so I could calm my nerves. Danny turns to look at me as I enter the living room and he walks over to me.

“I'll take those.” He says as he takes the cups from me. I smile to him and sit down on the couch. “Thank you.” Danny sits down next to me after he offers my uncle his cup. “Thank you.” He says as he starts to drink his coffee. “I wanted to ask you something.” He turns to look at me but then he nods. “Just ask away.” I take a deep breath in and turn my gaze on my lap. “My father told me that my mom wasn't my real mom. Do you know anything about that?”

He looks at me for a moment and then he starts to laugh loudly. “Oh my God! He finally told you?!” He laughs even harder and I can see that Danny is getting angrier every passing second. He takes a deep breath in and shakes his head. “Oh boy do I know. Of course I do!” I feel a hopeful smile form on my lips as the thought that the mystery was finally relieving. “Oh where do I start?” He says as he leans on to the back of the armchair he was sitting.

“She was a young thing. Very good looking but naïve.” He starts and at that moment I start to worry. “But I think it was your father's charisma and his good looks that lured her to him. And one thing lead to another and soon you were on the way.” Danny wraps his arm around me and gives me a little side hug so he could give me some comfort. “When you were born, your dad needed to cover up his mistake. So he took a piece of paper and got your mother drunk as a duck and she signed away her parental rights when she was drunk.”

I felt horrible for her even when I didn't know anything about her. She surely didn't deserve anything like that just because one mistake. “When she realized it was too late already. Monique took you as her own and she was left with nothing. She tried to fight but backed down when your dad hired some pretty good lawyers. She couldn't live with that so she took matters into her own hands and decided to hang herself.” He said that like it was a joke to him. I felt disgusted by their behavior towards those who they wronged.

“But she isn't someone you need to be worried about. Her brother on the other hand has been pain in our asses ever since.” I feel Danny tighten his hold on me. “Why?” He asks, already worried that it would be something bad. My uncle laughs for a while and takes a sip from his coffee. “He works for the FBI. And he has been on my ass for years, trying to find something to lock your father and me in prison. But now he has better things to do since the Ghostface attacks started.”

I was in shock about this. I had another uncle, who was working for as an FBI agent? I couldn't believe something like that! Was he here or somewhere else? “Don't you even start with his wife and kid. That woman is nuts and things in some spiritual things all the while when she's a teacher and that girl thinks that she is a detective. Those people are just weird!” He shakes his head as he takes another sip odd of his drink.

“Why do you know so much about them?” Danny asks and Geoffrey sends him a wide smile. “Because I hired a private detective to keep an eye on them. I don't want him to get too close in my business.” He says happily and puts the cup down. “But now, what about the company?” He adds and puts his hands over his lap. I process everything for a while and then just nod. “I don't think that I can give you the company. It was my father's and I would like to continue his work.”

Geoffrey looks at me and then just nods. “Well you have to do that but I don't think that it is a great idea. A woman has never been in charge of a company that big and I don't think that you can run it. You don't have any experience in law or in construction industry.” He was right but I could go in a school again for that or just hire someone else to take care of that while I do my job as a nurse. It was something I loved to do as a living.

Geoffrey finishes his drink and gets up. “I have to go. I'll talk with you later. Oh and I'll tell my parents to call you later about the invites to the funeral.” He says and with that, just leaves without saying anything else. I wanted to call my grandparents but there were just so many things in my mind now so I was going to wait for their call. I turn to look at Danny who had a scowl on his face. “What a dick! You should have kicked his ass.” Danny says as he gets up and takes Geoffrey's cup to the kitchen. I was still in my thoughts and I didn't know what to think. I learned so much so I don't know what I should do.

He comes back with a class of water which he puts on the table. “Did you see how angry he got when you didn't sign the company over to him. What a little bitch!” I sensed how angry he was about that so I wrap my hand around his wrist. “Danny calm down.” He turns to look at me and gives me a little smile. “Sorry about that babe but I don't understand why they always treat you like this.” He leans down and gives me a little kiss.

I put my hand on his cheek and lean my forehead against his. “I know that you worry about me but you don't have to. I know that you'll be there for me when everyone else are gone. I love you.” I feel him wrap his warm arms around me. “I know babe.” He says and gives my forehead a kiss. He turns to look at the window with a wide smile. I look at his gorgeous face and think how lucky I'm to have him by my side.

I see that he gets an idea by the look on his face. I start to feel nervous as almost an insane look comes on his face. “Would you like to go to the beach?” I tilt my head with a little smile. “Why?” I ask happily and he chuckles as he sits down next to me. He takes my hands in his and looks at me lovingly. “Why not? It could be fun! And we could spend alone time in the sun.” His offer was tempting but what about my scars? Everyone would be looking at us and with that one word on my back, everyone would think that he had done it to me.

“I don't know…” He shakes his head and lifts his hand on my cheek to make sure that I was looking at him. “Come one babe. I have been a good boy.” He winks at me and I smile at him. How could I refuse when he's so adorable? “Fine but only for a little while.” He gives me a quick kiss and gets up. “Go on and change my love. We're going to have some fun!” He winks at me once again as he disappears in the kitchen. I smile and get up from the couch. Guess I had to but on a brave face and try to ignore the scars on my skin. But I was going to do it for him.


	23. Chapter 23

(Y/n)'s POV

“Babe, come on.” Danny says to me but I can't get myself to get up from the car. It was perfect day to go to the beach for a date but I was afraid to show my body around the beach. Danny was trying to get me out of the car but I couldn't move. “(Y/n). You are beautiful.” He whispers to me but I only look forward. Even in my swimsuit, the scars on my back were still visible. I was afraid what the other people would think about those. That I was into that kind of shit?!

I feel Danny wrap his hand around my wrist and lifts it to his lips to give it a little kiss. “I don't know Danny. Maybe you should go alone and I-I will stay here.” Danny chuckles and turns my gaze on him. “I won't leave you. So either you get out of the car or I'm going to punish you right here.” He says with a wink which gets a little smile form on my lips. “Fine but can we leave soon.” He gives me a quick nod and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

“Of course.” He answers and I feel better. I get up from the car which puts a wide smile on his face. “That's my girl!” He says before he gives me a quick passionate kiss and lifts our basket which had some foods. Danny wanted to have a picnic which sounded to be romantic to me. I loved to have little dates with him. He locks the car doors and wraps his arm around me as he starts to lead me towards the beach.

There was a lot of people all around us! I was getting more nervous about this and I started to wonder if he was here too. I couldn't help but to look around the beach, trying to see if I see that mask or anyone wearing black. “Are you okay?” I head Danny's words and I turn to look at him. He seems to be worried about me but I force a smile on my face. “Y-yeah I am.” He doesn't seem to be convinced.

“Here's a perfect place.” He says as he stops in a little further away from the crowd. It was perfect place! He puts everything down and puts the beach towel on the sand. “There you go princess.” He says and offers me to sit down on it. I give him a little smile and sit down. He copies my movement with the sweet smile on his face. I look down myself and look at my now bigger baby bump. Thankfully the baby was okay. “Now you are going to relax and not think anything that could sour the mood.” His words make a feel little better.

We were having a good time with each other. He was as amazing as usual and I was having a good time until I saw a group of teen girls. They were looking and pointing at my back while speaking and laughing with each other. Danny seems to catch on my feelings and turns to look at teens. “Are they bothering you?” He asks from me but I can't get a word out of my mouth and I just shake my head.  
An angry look comes on his face as he turns to look at the girls again. “Hey you!” He yells at them which gets the girls attention. “How about you stop bothering my fiancé and go back to the fucking circus you came from? I'm sure they are missing their clowns already!” The girls gasps at his words and one gets up from her seat to look at Danny. “What the fuck did you say?” She says which makes Danny laugh.

“Didn't you hear me? Go back to the fucking circus. With that much make up on there is no other place for a bitch like you!” The girls mouth drops open, clearly offended by his words. “I'm going to kick your ass!” The girl yells at him which makes Danny even more amused. “Danny, stop…” I whisper to him and try to turn his head away from the girls. “Listen to your owner!” This makes Danny laugh.

“Bitch at least she has something like this!” Danny yells back as he showed off his body. The girl only shakes her head and lifts a school jacket that had a high school's logo that we used to attend to. “Run back to your mother you failed abortion!” The girls leave and finally Danny turns his attention to me. I was in shock about his words but then he just sends me a sweet smile. “What?” He asks from me but I shake my head.

“Why would you do that?” I ask from him but he then shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders. “No one is going to disrespect my girl. I know that the karma will be sweet to them.” I feel a little smile form on my lips and a giggle escape from my lips. “You are awful sometimes.” I say to him and decide to sunbathe for a while. I hear Danny giggle next to me and get up. “You stay right here babe. I'm going to swim.”

I hum at his words and send him a little wave. “Just try not to scare me when you come back.” I say to him which makes him laugh. “I try not to but no promises.” I smile as I hear him walk away. I loved that he was so protective but I don't know how to get him to shut up when he gets in an argument. Well at least he wasn't going to physically fight someone for me. He would never hurt anyone that way.

I hear some footsteps that stop almost next to me but I try to ignore them. “Excuse me.” I hear a soft voice ask me which gets my attention. I open my eyes and sit up to see who it was. There was this teenage girl looking at me which makes me feel little anxious. Was something wrong? Is she hurt? “Can I help you?” She sends me a little smile as she squats down to my level. “Are you (Y/n) (L/n)?”

I tilt my head in confusion but then nod. “Yeah, I am. Can I help you?” I started to feel freaked out. What if this was some Ghostface's trick? She gets even happier than before and almost hugs me but then she keeps her hands to herself. “I can't believe I finally found you! And by a pure accident!” She sits down to Danny's place and sends me a huge smile. She was almost shaking from excitement. “I'm sorry but do I know you?”

She starts to look something from her bag. I looked around the beach, trying to find Danny but I don't see him anywhere. The girl lifts a photo of a family. There was she with man and a woman who were probably her parents. “This is my family.” She starts but I torn between feeling anxious or curious. What was happening. “(Y/n). My father is your uncle. I'm your cousin!” Her words make my heart stop. My cousin?

Danny's POV

I was walking through the crowd, trying to see where those girls were going. They were going to pay for making my (Y/n) feel uncomfortable. I saw the high school logo on their jacket but I needed more information so I could track them down more easily. They were still whining because of my comments but I didn't care if I was too mean to them. But (Y/n) was worried about them too. She was such an angel.

They stop at the car to open its door. I look at the license plate and memorize it. I was going to remember it and find them later. They were going to pay one way or another. I turn away to walk to the water to get myself wet so (Y/n) wouldn't question why I wasn't wet. I could talk my way out of that one too but I wanted to take a little break for a while. I hated to leave her alone but I wasn't going to let those girls get away for what they did to my girl.

As I was walking back to (Y/n), I can't help but to notice a familiar face. Grant Cooper. That asshole who was trying to date (Y/n) long time ago but I stole her right in front of his face. He was the football team captain. Had more muscle than brain. He seems to notice me too and a smile forms on his face. He starts to walk towards me so I stop and wait for him to come over here. What did he want now?

“Johnson! Good to see you again.” He says as he stops right in front of me. I send him a little smirk. Even if he was bigger than me. I could easily stab him to death if I wanted to. “I'm good. How about you?” He shrugs his shoulders with a little laugh. “Can't complain. So, how are things with (Y/n).” Bingo, he was interested in my (Y/n). I laugh at his question and turn my attention to my engagement ring. “Well we're getting married soon and little one on the way. Thanks for asking though.”

I see that anger and jealousy flash in his eyes. He was so angry back then that a “nerd” stole “his” girl. (Y/n) was never his. She has always been mine and only mine. “Oh really. Where did you leave her?” I feel a little frown form on my lips. Why did he want to know where she was? She wasn't his so there were no reason for him to know where she was. “We have a little date going on right now, so I'm sure that she doesn't want to talk with you right now so bye.”

I just walk away from that asshole. I was going to kill him someday so he wouldn't be a threat to me or my girl. didn't care even if he had somehow changed but I wasn't going to let him go to her. I wasn't going to let her get hurt because of him. He had to die like those teens and that one bitch that hurt her feelings. I had to find the other side of her family too and get rid of every single one of them so she could be only mine.

I needed to step up my game. She had to be even more scared than before. She had to meet the Ghostface again and this time she wasn't going to get away so easily. But I had to wait for the twelfth week so it would be little safer for the baby. I didn't want to hurt something that was ours but I had to do that so I could keep (Y/n) just for myself. Once she is under my control she isn't going to leave me.

As I was walking back I see that (Y/n) was talking to some girl. Who the hell was that? I see that (Y/n) had some tears in her eyes as she gives the girl a hug. I feel my heart almost stop at the sight. Why the hell was she giving this random girl a hug?! Who the hell was she?! I feel the anger form in my chest. I was going to stab this girl right here with all these people so everyone here would understand that (Y/n) only belonged to me!

“(Y/n), what's going on?” I stop and she turns her gaze to me. “Danny!” She says happily and gets up to give me a tight hug. I feel some of the anger go away as I wrap my arms around her to give her a tight hug. I look at the girl as she looks me up and down with a little smile on her face. She gets up from the ground and offers me her hand. “Hi! My name is Avah Sweeney. I'm (Y/n)'s cousin.”

I was surprised that she found us this quickly. How did she do that? I take a hold on her hand and give it a sharp shake. “Danny Johnson. I'm her fiancé.” Her smile gets even bigger as she lets go of me and almost jumps from excitement while some tears form in her eyes. “I can't believe that I really found you two! I have been looking for you two for years now!” I turn my attention to (Y/n), who seems to be too happy about this girl. I had to get rid of her quickly.

“She's only fifteen. Can you believe that? She has a talent in detective stuff.” (Y/n) asks from me. I give her a little smile and nod. I don't think that it was that impressive. What I do is impressive but finding someone in years. I stalk people for days and kill them easily so that's more impressive than that! And I also cover my own tracks easily! I needed to find out more about this girl and her parents. She has to go!

“I can ask my parents if they would like to meet you too! Dad would be so happy to meet you since he loved Aunt Scarlette and he was in a great pain when Mr. (L/n) wanted him to keep away from you.” I see that (Y/n) was getting too emotional. “Thank you for finding us but I think we should leave already. It's not good for baby to get too shocked about these things.” (Y/n) wipes away some tears at my words and nods.

“Wait. You are pregnant?” Avah asked and (Y/n) gave her a little nod. I tighten my hold on (Y/n) and give her temple a little kiss. “Yes but we have to go for now. Is there any number we can contact?” She nods at my words and takes a notebook from her bag. She writes something on the paper and gives it to me. “Here.” I look at it to see a phone number on it. “I'll be leaving too. See you some time!” She says before running off.

I turn my gaze back on (Y/n) who had a little smile on her face. “Are you okay?” I ask from her and she nods quickly. “I am! I finally get some answers and meet my missing half.” I force a smile on my face. “I'm so glad for you! Let's start our date and think about us for now.” She nods as she sits back down. I was furious! There was no way I'm letting some snakes come back in our lives! I needed to act fast before anything could happen. (Y/n) was only mine!


	24. Chapter 24

(Y/n)'s POV

I was humming happily while cleaning the whole house. I got an appointment for tomorrow to meet a doctor to see how the things were going on with the baby. The baby bump was getting bigger and I was getting excited about the baby. Danny seemed to be in his thoughts since yesterday but I think he has some stress from work and the baby. He surely works like crazy but I think that's because of the stress. And now he has to worry about a baby too.

I was washing our cloths when I heard the front door. He was back this early? “Hi! Are you hungry?” I yell from the laundry room but I can't hear anything. “Danny?” I feel myself getting anxious when I don't hear anything. I get up from the floor and look down the hall. “D-Danny?” I start to look towards the front door. Should I make a run for it? I feel tears form in my eyes again at the thought that HE was here!

I whimper as I stand there and put my hands over my baby bump. But to my relief, Danny comes from the kitchen with a water bottle in hand and a half-eaten apple in other. “Hi babe. Did you have a great day?” I wanted to be angry at him for not responding to me but I was more glad that he was here with me and not some psychopath! “You asshole!” I say to him as I run over to give him a tight hug.

He laughs at me and then he gives my head a little kiss. “Is that the new way you're going to call me. An asshole?” He asked little amused and I laugh at him. “No. You just made me feel uneasy. Why didn't you respond to me?” He lifts up the apple and shows it to me. “I didn't want to speak while mouth full of food! I have manners you know.” I laugh at his words. Like he would care about something like that.

“I forgive you for now.” He pats my back and walks towards the living room while looking around. “Why so much cleaning right now?” He asks with a sweet smile as he sits down on the couch. I tried not to smile from my excitement. “Avah is going to visit us in tomorrow!” Danny's smile disappears and he shifts his gaze to the clock. He seemed to think for a moment which made me curious.

“Are you sure you should trust her that easily?” I tilt my head in confusion. What was he talking about? He sighs out and gets up so he can walk over to me. He puts his hands over my shoulders and gives them a little rub. “I don't want you to get hurt. Not when you're like this.” I wrap my hands around his wrists and give them a little rub. “I know that you don't want me to get hurt but I think that everything is getting better. And with you by my side, I think I'll be fine.”

Danny smiles and leans to give my forehead a kiss. “But I want to get to know them. I want some kind of family.” He pulls back and sends me a confused look. “What are you talking about? You have a family. Me, you and our baby.” He says as he moves his other hand to my stomach. “I know and I don't want you to think that I don't care or appreciate you but I want to have more people in my life than just you.”

His smile seemed to almost disappear but then he just forced it back on his face. “I know and I'm happy for you. But I'm worried that something bad will happen to you or the baby.” I see that his eyes looked to shine little when he said that. Was he going to cry? I felt my heart almost break at that. I didn't want him to be that worried about me! “Oh, don't worry about me! How about you'll be here any time someone comes here. Does that make you feel better?”

He sniffs again and he turns his gaze away from me. I see some tears form in his eyes and I feel my heart break at his reaction. “I-I just d-don't want a-anything bad to h-happen to you.” He whimpers and presses his face to my neck. I wrap my hands around him and give him a tight hug. “Oh Danny!” I try to comfort him but he only cries out more. I felt horrible to make him feel like that!

I see those tears on his cheeks as he whimpers loudly. “I'm a-afraid t-that s-something will h-happen to you a-and I c-can't h-help you! I c-can't lose y-you!” He cries as he hugs me tightly. I felt awful to make him feel like this. “Danny, you don't have to worry about me! I would never leave you!” His arms hold me even tighter than before and he just cries against my shoulder. “Listen. What if every time I meet someone, you would be there with me? And I would inform you any time someone speaks with me. Would that make you feel better?”

He lifts his gaze on me, his red puffy eyes make me feel awful. He was so sensitive sometimes! What a sweetheart. “O-okay. I love you s-so much!” He gives me a passionate kiss. He seemed to be almost desperate that I would really leave him just like that. Like I would ever be able to replace him with someone else. He was my one and only and would always be. I just loved him so much.

I move my hands from his lower back to his upper back to give him a little rub. I break the kiss so I could have a breath but his lips followed mine. The kiss started to get more heated than before and his hands moved from my back to my butt. He gives it a light squeeze which makes me gasp. His tongue attacks mine harder as he lifted me up into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist so he could carry me more easily.

He moved me to the couch and made me lay down under him. “I love you…” He whispers again as he attacks my neck, licking and biting my skin. I moaned quietly at that and feel the familiar knot start to form in my stomach but I remember that there was so much to do and this little “break” wouldn't be good. I still had so much to do so he would have to wait for later. I'm sure he doesn't mind to wait for a couple of hours.

“Danny, stop.” I say to him as I put my hand over his mouth. He lifts his head and sends me a confused look. I give his forehead a kiss and a little smile. “As much as I would like to have little fun with you but I have things to do. So, what if I'll make it up to you tonight? Since you have been such a good boy.” He chuckles at my words and nods. “Okay! But you have to do whatever I say you to do tonight.”

I smile and give him a quick kiss. “Okay tiger! So, what would you want to have for dinner?” He gets off of me while he hums loudly. “How about lasagna? I would LOVE to have that since you make the best food.” He says as he sits down at the other end of the couch. I smile as I get up with a little laugh. “Okay. Oh! I have to tell you something!” He seems to be surprised but a smile forms on his face as he waits for me to continue.

“I have an appointment to meet a doctor tomorrow before Avah comes here. Would you like to come with me? Maybe we would have a chance to see the baby.” A happy smile forms on his face as he reaches for my hands which I give to him. “I would love that.” He says as he pulls me towards himself and gives my stomach a little hug. He was whispering something to my stomach which makes me feel happy to be pregnant.

“How about we would get married soon?” His question makes me have mixed feelings. I wanted to get married with him right now but I was the one that would have three funerals coming. And everyone would be weirded out if I would get married right after I buried my sister and parents. And they would think that I didn't love them if I moved on so quickly. “I-I don't know…” He gives my stomach a little kiss with a loving hum.

“Listen. I know that things are tough right now but I would love to tie the knot. To make you mine.” I felt my heart melt at his sweet words. He gives me a sweet smile as he tilted his head cutely. “I would like to call you husband already but you know that I need to bury my family.” The smile disappears from his face as he gives me a little nod. I give him a little smile and crouch in front of him.

“But as soon as we can, we could get married. I just want you to be there.” He smiles again and leans towards me to give my cheek a kiss. I break the kiss and get back up again. “But now, I'll make some food. Would you like to help me?” He sighs out deeply and then shook his head. “I'm sorry babe but I there is some work that I need to do before my next shift.” I smile at him and ruffle his head. “Okay, I'll call you when the food is ready.” He smiles and gets up from the couch.

He gives my cheek a kiss as he starts to walk towards his office. I smile after him and go to the kitchen. He worked so hard and now some of his clients want to see him during night times which must be hard for him. At first I thought that it was weird but some people are just night owls. I walk to the cabinets where I can take the ingredients that I need for the food. I just hoped that tomorrow would go as planned.

Danny's POV

When I entered the office and locked the door behind me I couldn't help but to feel happy about this situation. That act went just as planned! It was amazing how easily I could get couple tears escape my eyes just like that! I was truly amazing! I sit down on to my armchair with a smirk. That was just so easy. My sweet, innocent (Y/n)! I look at the articles on the wall while the smirk only grows on my face.

But that girl was coming here. I didn't like that she was coming but this was a good opportunity to learn something about her and her family so I could start stalking them more easily. I look around the room and think. She must be in a high school or starts it soon. Maybe she knows those girls who harassed my sweet (Y/n) yesterday? And when I get to know her better it would be even more fun to kill her and her parents.

I look at the ring that was on my left hand. I was offended that (Y/n) wouldn't get married with me now but she still thought about those losers who made her life a living hell but she said NO! I shake my head as I get up and walk over to my uniform. It was all cleaned up since in the last attack it got some blood on it. But now it was looking just as perfect as always. I take the mask from my desk. I loved the face (Y/n) made when she saw it.

A light bulb went on in my head as I think about that look. I could do it again but little sneakier than before. Like giving her little scares as Ghostface so she would be more uncomfortable than before and soon she would be begging me to stay with her! I let out a little chuckle as I bag my pack so it would be ready for tonight. I have to go to stalk that one bitch at night when (Y/n) goes to sleep. Soon Millie wouldn't do anything ever again with her miserable life!


	25. Chapter 25

Danny's POV

The cool night wind was keeping my nerves at bay. It was getting cooler during the night but it didn't bother me. (Y/n) was sleeping at home and I was stalking that snake but I got lucky since Stephanie was there too. That slut was (Y/n)'s friend too before I got together with her. She was almost as cruel as Jess was but on the other hand, she's weak when she is alone. Always trying to please everyone.

I get closer to the house so I could hear what they were talking about. Getting closer to them was easy since moon wasn't even shining tonight. They were sitting on the back porch with their drinks. Who even drinks during the week? “I can't believe that you're trying to get some friendship with (Y/n) like seriously.” Stephanie says with her face twisting to a scowl. “I just feel bad okay! We have been horrible to her since that time. I don't expect her to forgive me but I still want to be her friend. I miss her.”

Millie's words mean nothing to me. (Y/n) was mine only and there was no way I was going to let them come back like some dirty rats. “Oh my God! She became a loser when she got together with that loser! I mean Danny Johnson is one of the creepiest, ugliest and stupidest man I know! And if (Y/n) wants to sink with that ship then be my fucking guest!” I felt the burning rage in me. How dare she say something like that to me when she is the low life one?!

“Stop that! Even if we all thought that he's… different even Jess liked him somehow.” Millie adds to Stephanie but she only huffs. “And now she's dead so I guess she was wrong. Too bad it wasn't (Y/n) who was killed.” I almost attacked them at those words but I take a deep breath in and calm myself. “But don't you think that it's oddly convenient for (Y/n) that her rich parents and sister are dead?”

I tilt my head so I can listen more carefully. Was she… using her brain? No that was impossible! Millie thinks for a moment. “But those murders has been happening for a long time. Besides her dad had so many enemies as if so it isn't wonder that he was killed.” Oh so stupid little Millie. She's more stupid than I thought. “You might be right. Maybe we should befriend her after all again and maybe get some of that money too.” Stephanie takes a sip of her drink with a big smile on her face.

I roll my eyes. As if she was going to get anything from the love of my life. Even I don't care about that money but I was going to make sure that our son or daughter was going to have the best education they were going to get. And with that money she wouldn't have to work anymore and she could be my lovely housewife for the rest of her life. She was going to listen everything I was going to say and love me and only me!

“Don't be like that! I'm sure that they have better things to use that than us!” Stephanie shakes her head with a frown. “I can't believe that that weirdo was going to be rich in a blink of an eye. What does he even do for with his miserable life? Other than creep around (Y/n).” Well I was creeping around in many places and then kill some people. “She could have had a perfect life with some successful football or baseball player but she chose that? Jesus help us all.”

I was getting offended by her words. She learned something from Jess after all. “Why don't we get back inside? It's getting freezing.” Millie says to her which makes Stephanie stand up. “Fine but I'll call Emily. I'm going to have a ladies night with her tomorrow. She wanted to talk about some hot guy she has the hots for.” Emily? That slut Emily? I wasn't surprised that they were friends together. I guess they have the same pimp. But this news wasn't good for me. There was no way they could confuse Jed for me but I had to make sure. Emily has to die sooner or later.

They get inside and close the door behind them. I guess it was my time to get home before (Y/n) notices that I was gone. I could find another white lie for her since but she would believe anything that I was going to say to her. I didn't need to memorize the house since I have been inside of it already. After I killed that bastard Bob. Such an easy kill. Even though he was built like a tank he didn't give much of a fight when the knife was stabbed through his eye.

I started to walk towards the car when I see THAT girl! Avah. I feel the anger form in me. Why was she here? I started to shadow her silently, trying to see where she was going. I didn't like her at all. She was trying to take my (Y/n) away from me. There was no way I was going to let her take my love away from me. She stops at one of the house where an older woman greeted her happily. So this must be the mother, huh?

I look at them for a while and remember the house she was living with her parents. The older woman let's her in and closes the door behind her. The house was ordinary looking maybe something (Y/n) would like to live in when we get the baby. I start to walk back to my car. It was getting colder than before. I didn't want to get sick from the coldness. I didn't want (Y/n) to get worried for me.

I walk to the car and change my clothes. I put the mask on top of everything and put the bag in the trunk so I wouldn't have to put it back later when I feel a hand land on my shoulder. I quickly turn around to see who the hell was touching me only to see Liam with his wife Anna. “Olsen! What a surprise to see you here!” I force a smile on my face and let out a little laugh. “Yeah! I was just late-night run to clear my head. Things are going with my fiancé.”

Liam wrapped his arm around Amy with a little concerned look in his eyes. “Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?” Amy asked. I knew some things about her like how she worked at the church as a teacher and did some voluntary work and how they were high school sweethearts just like (Y/n) and I. People said that she was almost like a saint but I didn't believe in such a nonsense and if I had to use Liam to get myself out of trouble, I was more than willing to do that.

“Nah it's fine. We're just expecting our first child.” They both get a happy look on their faces and he gives my shoulder a friendly shake. “Congratulations! It must be scary at first but I know that you'll be a great dad!” He was way too friendly to me but whatever. No one would think that a soon to be father would be THE Ghostface. A brutal serial killer. This was one of my greatest alibies that I have ever gotten!

“Children are blessings from the God. Congratulations.” Amy says with her overly sweet voice. “Would you like to come for a dinner with your fiancé on Sunday? We would love to have you two!” She adds but I shake my head quickly. “I'm sorry but we have to go and visit my in-laws. We are going to tell them too.” She nods and turns to look at her husband. “It's fine. Maybe another time then.” Liam says as I start to slowly back away from them to the driver's side.

“Well I should go back already or my fiancé is going to kill me.” They nod happily but then I hear Liam yell after me. “Be careful! I wouldn't want to anything bad happen to you or your new family.” I smile at him with a wave and get in my car. What a prick! As if I was going to let anything bad happen to my (Y/n). I started the car as they were going back to the forest path to have a walk. I roll my eyes and start to make my way back home.

When I finally get inside I go and take a quick shower. I didn't want (Y/n) to smell a forest from me. I didn't want her to think that I have a new body wash for now when I didn't have one. I should buy one which smells like forest so she wouldn't get suspicious. Even when I knew that I could lie my way out of the trouble since she adored me but still. I just wonder where we are going to put the baby. There was no way I was going to give my office to them so maybe we should move into a bigger house. Maybe somewhere more private?

I step into our bedroom after the shower and look at my sleeping beauty. She was hugging my pillow with a faint smile on her face. Could I take a picture of her? I slowly walk over to my office and take the camera from the desk. I go back to the bedroom and sneak closer to her. I bring the camera to my eye and look for the perfect angle. I stop at the perfect spot. Just a one little picture of my love.

I take the picture, the flash lightening the room for a brief moment. I look at the picture with a smile on my face. I maybe have hundreds of thousands of pictures like these but I always wanted more. I loved to look at them when I couldn't be with her. I remember the time when we were teens but weren't dating. I would stalk her hours after school when I find out she wasn't like her sister.

I take the camera back to my office quickly so I can go back next to her. I slowly get in the bed behind her so I can hug her closely to my body. Her skin was so warm against my cooler skin. It assured me that she was still alive. The blood was rushing to her heart which only could ever love me. And if she even thinks about loving some other man, I was going to rip out the other man's heart and gift it to her.

She hums happily as I press her against me and slide my other hand to her stomach. To my baby. “Why are you so cold?” She asks from me which makes me chuckle and rub my cheek against the back of her head. “I'm not cold. You're just so warm.” I whisper to her and give her head a little kiss. She giggles happily and puts her hands over mine. “You are such a smooth talker, you know that right?”

I laugh at her words and lift her hand to my face to give it a kiss. “I know. That's the reason you love me so much.” She laughs but to my disappointment she sits up from the bed. She turns to look at me and gives me a little smile. “That's not the only reason I love you. I love everything about you.” I felt a little blush form on my cheeks as I let out a little chuckle. “Jesus (Y/n)! That's just too sweet.”

He laughs at me and gives my stomach a little smack. “But I mean it you idiot! I love you!” She leans to give me a quick kiss. I feel the smile widen on my face but then she gets up from the bed. I feel the smile vanish from my face immediately as I almost take a hold on her hand. “Where are you going?” She pats my leg and starts to walk towards the door. “I'm hungry. Our little one wants something to eat since they are so hungry!”

I laugh at her and get in more comfortable position. “Okay, just be quick! I want you to be next to me before I fall to sleep.” She hums happily from the door and sends me a little wink. “I try not to be too long. But I can't promise.” And with that she disappeared from the door. I lay back down and close my eyes. I was going to rest my eyes for a moment before she comes back. Then I was going to hug her to death.


	26. Chapter 26

(Y/n)'s POV

_I never knew that English lessons would be this fun! Danny Johnson was one of the funniest people I knew and I only have known him for a month. He was so smart and sarcastic. I have never thought that someone like him would be so friendly to him. I was usually thought to be like my sister. He was first little careful with me but after a week we were like best friends. He was writing since his handwriting was so gorgeous that I was little jealous about it. He had such a good imagination too that it made me amazed!_

_We were doing our project in the school's library since our teacher let us out of the classroom. Who knew that learning so much about journalism would be so fun with him? He pushed his eyeglasses so they would fit little better on his perfect nose. I look at him when we have a silent moment. He was… handsome. I felt my cheeks burn little as I was looking at him. Sure, he wasn't full of muscles and his dark locks didn't have too much hair gel but he was smart. He wasn't like Grant but it was better like this._

_He lifted his gaze to mine and for a moment our eyes met but I quickly turn my eyes away from him with a little awkward giggle. I hope that he didn't think I was weird… “What?” He asked with that sweet smile on his face and his voice filled with happiness. I shake my head and turn to look back at him. His cheeks were little darker than before and I tilt my head as I look at him. “Thank you Danny.” He seems to be confused as he lets out a little giggle. “From what?” His voice was filled with confusion._

_“Thank you for not thinking like I'm just like my sister.” He looks at me for a moment seriously. “Well at first I thought that you were like that but I was wrong. You're much better than her… and prettier too..” He says the last part little quieter. I feel the blush form on my cheeks as he turns his head away from me. I see that his cheeks were little darker but then he clears his throat. “So… umm…” He started to flip through the text book pages._

_He was so nervous right now which made me smile. “Danny… I-” I was interrupted when the doors bang open and in comes some of my friends. I think that they were skipping their classes. There were Millie and her boyfriend Bob, his best friend Grant, my friend Stephanie and Chynna. And then finally… Jess. I look at them with surprise but Danny seemed to be little annoyed and maybe little intimidated._

_Their eyes turn to look at me and Grant gets a smirk on his face. “(Y/n) you are here!” He yells which makes other students around me look at him annoyedly. He walks over to me as the others follow. “What are youuuuuu doing here anywayyyyy?” Jess asks while her eyes look Danny up and down. “You should come with us! We're going to get some smoothies!” Millie says to me as she locks her arm around Bob's. “Yeah, drop the dork and come with us! He'll do the project for you too!” Bob says laughing at Danny._

_I look at Danny who seems to be offended by the comment. “Yeah! He's creepy anyway.” Grant says as he hits the back of Danny's head, making them fall on the floor. His glasses fall off by force which makes everyone laugh. I felt horrible as I pick up his glasses and look them over. I heard Jess' high-pitched laugh which made me feel disgusted. I look at Danny, who was only looking at the floor angrily._

_I realize that this was a decision. Will I go with them, people who are just cruel to anyone and everyone or stay here with Danny, who was just sweet even though he thought that I was horrible. I didn't want to prove his point. “No thank you. I'll stay here with Danny. He's a friend.” I say to them with a smile. They look at me little shocked but Jess' face turned from shock to a wide smile. “Ohhhhh! Youuu like this creep, huh? What would daddyyyy sayyy?”_

_I only shake my head and bring Danny's glasses closer my chest so she wouldn't try to take them away from me. “Why would he say anything? He's a friend.” Jess rolls her eyes and turns around. “Whateverrrrrr! Let's gooooo!” She says to the others who start to follow her without saying anything else. Grant sends Danny a glare before he starts to walk after them. “I'm gooooing to tell daddyyyyy!” Jess screams from the door and slams it shut._

_I turn back to Danny and offer his glasses back to him. “Here. I'm so sorry about that.” His eyes were wide as he was looking at me, like he has seen a ghost. His eyes shift to his glasses and he takes them from me with a shaky hand. “It's good but you could have gone with them if you wanted.” I shake my head and send him a big smile. “No! I wanted to stay here with you.” His cheeks get even redder than before._

_We hear the bell ring which we both turned to look at. He turns his gaze to the project and looks around it. “Fuck, we're little behind the schedule.” He says which makes me think. “How about you come over to my house after school? We could do more of it at there?” He looks at me with surprise. “I… uh… Okay. I'll see you in front of the school after school.” I smile at his words as I help him pack the project in his bag. “Okay, I'll see you then! Bye!” I say to him before leaving him there._

_***_

_I was walking to the school's front doors. When I get up I see that Danny was already waiting for me there. He looked to be nervous as I walked over to him. “Hi!” I say to him happily which makes him turn his attention to me. “Hi.” He says as I look through the parking lot to see my parents car. “Come on.” I say to him and take his hand to drag him with me. He follows me without any complains._

_I see that mom was waiting in the car. She was looking through the rear-view mirror worriedly while she looked at her face. She had another surgery only week ago so she was still little bruised. I don't understand why she would do those surgeries, just to please my father. I think that she was just beautiful as the way she was. One time I told her that I must have gotten my looks from her since she was so pretty just to make her feel little better but I only got her to cry harder and a big tight hug._

_I open the back door and climb in with Danny. “Hi mom! This is Danny. He's coming to visit us so we can work on our school project.” Mom turned to look at and then she gives me a big smile. “O-okay but remember that your father needs his peace! So you two need to be quiet. Hi.” She says with a smile. “Hi.” Danny said back but I see that Jess was walking towards the car. She gets in with a huff but she doesn't see Danny behind her._

_“Uhhhh! Some teachers are soooooo stupiiiiiiiiiid!” Mom started to drive towards the house as she was yelling at her about how she got more homework since she didn't do her previous work. “Well maybe you should do your homework next time honey.” Mom said to her but she only sends her a glare. “Like youuuu would knooooooow! You're tooooo stupid to understand theseee things! You uglyyyy whoree!”_

_Danny seems to look surprised at Jess' words but I only gave him a sad smile. Mom turned to look at her and gave her a sweet smile but I could see the pain in her face. “I'll call them and ask them to forgive you.” Jess rolls her eyes and crosses her arms on her chest. “Noooo! I'll tell daddyyyy and he'll takeee care of thissss!” Danny rolls his eyes as he turned to look outside of the window. I felt embarrassed about all this._

_We finally get back home after the long drive. Danny's eyes widen as he sees the house. “Well here we are! You two go do the project!” Mom said to us which made Jess turn to look at us. “Wait! Youuuuu are hereeee too?!” She yells at Danny but I quickly drag him with me in the house. He looked around the house as we made our way to my room. I could hear Jess scream at mom at the front door._

_I push Danny inside of my room and close the door behind me. “I'm s-sorry. I t-thought…” Before I could finish he shushes me and brings me in his arms. “It's fine.” He says as he was hugging me. I break down in front of him and started to cry. It was horrible to listen how cruel Jess could be and how my mom would only brush aside her words. But Danny's hold made it all go away from my mind._

_After a while I push myself away from him. “Thank you.” I say to him but he only laughs. “It's nothing. You seemed to need a hug.” He sends me a little smile. I nod and sit down on my bed. “Thank you for that. You really are a good friend.” He laughs and sits down the floor. “It's fine. I like you too.” I felt my cheeks burn up as I look at his bag. “Should we start?” He nods and takes the project so we can continue it._

_After some time I was sitting right next to him. My head was against his shoulder as we were talking almost everything else but the project, even if we did it. I hear footsteps walk towards the door and I quickly sit up away from him which makes him look at me with confusion. Before he could question it my dad opens the door. He looks at us with his eyes narrowed little. “Who's this?” He snarls which makes me feel uncomfortable._

_“Hi dad! This is my friend Danny! We're doing our project.” I say to him while trying not to take my gaze away from him. Dad nods and gets inside of the room. He closes the door behind himself and started to look around the room. “So Danny…” He turned to look at the poor boy, waiting for him to continue. “Johnson.” Danny adds to his sentence which makes my dad nod. “Johnson huh? Isn't your dad that loser who works at that Mechanic shop?”_

_“Dad, stop!” I say to him but he sends me a glare. “Yeah what about it?” Danny asks from him which makes my father smile sadistically. “What are you doing with my daughter then, loser?” If I was embarrassed before, now I was mortified. “Well we're doing you project since this one of your daughters has her brains in her head and not in her ass.” Danny says calmly with a smirk which makes my dad look shocked. “And even though my dad works there, at least he makes his own money rather than got it from his daddy.”_

_My father's face turned bright red from rage. “Get out of my house you rat.” He snarls at Danny, who gets up from the floor and leaves the project there. “Fine. I'm sorry that I'm forced to leave you here with these assholes (Y/n).” I feel a smile from on my lips. “It's okay! I'll lead you to the door.” I answer and get up from the floor too. I start to lead him towards the front door while my dad was sending daggers at him._

_When we reach the door I stop him before he could leave. “Will you get home?” He nods with a smile at my words. “Don't worry about me. I'll catch a bus.” He says but he takes a hold of my hand. “Listen, I really appreciate what you did to me today. Thanks.” I smile at him and shake my head. “It's nothing. I would do that any time for a friend.” His face changes at my words as he turns to look at the ground. “(Y/n), I don't want to be your friend.”_

_I was little shocked at his words. Did I do something wrong?! Was it because of my family?! My thoughts were interrupted when he puts his other hand on my cheek and leaned to give me a kiss. I feel my eyes widen at this but I soon close them and deepen the kiss. After a while he pulls away and gives me a sweet smile. “I love you.” He says right before he started to walk away with that smirk on his face._

_I look after him as he starts to walk towards the gate. “Danny wait!” I yell after him which makes him stop and turn to look at me. “I… I love you too!” I admit my feeling to him. He smiles at me and sends me a wink before he started to walk away again. I feel my cheeks burn to that and I get back inside. It was like I was floating through the air. I was pulled back to the earth by my father who was glaring at me. “Get in your room now!”_

_I turn my gaze back to the floor and I run to my room. I slam the door behind me but I can't help but to smile. I jumped on my bed with a smile as I was looking at the ceiling. I was in love with Danny Johnson! The smile was getting bigger on my smile as I turn to look at the project. I decide to continue it to surprise him. I looked at his handwriting and brush my fingers on it. I already missed him._

I smile at the memory. I don't know why I would think about that memory right now but I wasn't complaining. Danny was sleeping next to me and I know I should be sleeping too but those memories keep me awake. He has changed since then. Gotten little more muscle and he doesn't need his glasses anymore. But he was as handsome as always. But my love towards him was stronger than before.

I put my hand over his bare chest and give it a couple of rubs. He sighs in his sleep but he doesn't wake up. I press gentle kisses on his collarbone with a little smile on my face. I adored him with every inch of my body. He was just perfect the way he is. “Babe, as much as I would love the idea of fucking your brains out right now, I'm just too tired.” I laugh at his words and give his cheek a kiss.

“Why are you awake anyway? Did you have a nightmare?” He asks while yawing. He opens his eyes to look at me but I just smile at him. “No. I just had a wonderful dream.” I press my head against his chest so I could listen to his heartbeat. It was as steady as always. “Good now go to sleep. You need it for you and the baby.” I nod and decide to sleep right here. He doesn't seem to mind since he wraps his other hand around me and falls back to sleep. I close my eyes but the painful memories were trying to come back. Hopefully after tomorrow's doctor's appointment, I don't have to worry about anything and I could just but this whole the Ghostface thing behind me forever.


	27. Chapter 27

(Y/n)'s POV

I felt that someone was kissing my neck lovingly which made me smile. “Dannyyy… I'm trying to sleep.” I hear him laugh little behind me. “Well. I'm going to work in five minutes and all I wanted was a little kiss from my love.” I giggle at him and turn to look at him. He looked as handsome as always with that long-sleeved button up shirt and black jeans. “Okay you'll get it.” I give him a quick kiss and put my head back on the pillow.

He laughs at me and gives my side a little rub. “I'll come and get you before your appointment. I love you.” He takes my hand to him and lifts the blanket up more. “Okay. Love you too.” And with that he is off to work. I try to get some sleep but I felt little sick. I get up from the bed to go to the bathroom. I look at myself from the mirror. I looked better than before. I smile at myself and think that I would be soon ready to go back to work. Danny would surely be happy about that.

After doing my morning routine and getting myself to look more presentable for the appointment. I sit on the couch with a little huff and look at the clock. I had to wait for so LONG! I look around the house that was spotless. Why did I clean up the house already? A little thought comes in my mind. What if I did something around the little back yard we have? I walk over to the back door and look out. It didn't look that good since the hot sun had killed almost everything and neither of us have had time to look after it.

I get out to look around the yard. I had a little frown on my face. Why didn't I do anything about this sooner? “Do you need help?” That question made me jump and turn around. Our neighbor was there with a wide smile on his face. “Umm, I was just looking around what I should do to the yard.” I felt awkward about this since his yard looked gorgeous. He lets out a little chuckle and looks at the yard from other side of the fence.

“I'm sure you can do something about this.” I laugh little at his words. I felt horrible since I didn't remember his name. “I'm sorry that I have to ask this but I really don't remember your name.” He laughs at my words and shrugs his shoulders. “No hard feelings. I'm Chris. You must be (Y/n), right?” I nod at his words with a little smile. “Yeah. And my fiancé is Danny.” He nods and looks around my yard. “I can help you if you want to. I do landscape as a hobby.”

I think for a moment. Should I agree without saying anything to Danny? I don't know if he wanted to do something about it. “Ummm no. I have to ask Danny first.” He nods at my words with a little smile. “I understand. I wouldn't want to come to his territory.” I laugh at his words. “Yeah but he's such a sweetheart.” Before I know it we were talking like old friends. I don't know why I haven't spoken to him already.

“(Y/n)?” I hear Danny's voice come from inside which made me turn towards the door. “I'm here.” He comes outside with a little smile until he sees Chris. A frown comes over his face as he walks over to me. “Danny, this is Chris.” Danny wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer to himself. “Yeah I know. But we're going to be late for the appointment my love.” Chris gets a little confused look on his face.

“Appointment?” He questions and Danny sends him a little smile. “Yeah. We're going to find out if everything is okay with our baby.” Danny says as he gives me a little kiss. Chris gives me a little surprised look. “Oh, well congratulations. You two must be excited.” Danny turns to look at him and nods. “Yeah but we need to go. See you some other time!” Danny says as he starts to lead me back towards the back door. “See you later.” I say to Chris and wave back at him.

When we get inside, I hear Danny close the door and lock it behind us. I turn to look at him to see that he had a scowl on his face. “Are you okay?” I ask from him as he turns to look at me. “What were you talking about?” He asked as he took a glass of water. He turns to look at me with little suspicion in his eyes. I smile at him and walk over to him. I wrap my arms around him and rest my head against his chest.

“We were just talking about our back yard. He wanted to help me with it but I said that I would ask from you first.” I hear him gulp down the water as he wraps his other hand arm around me. “I want to do it with you.” He says as he puts the glass on the counter. “It could be our little thing. Like a hobby.” A smile forms on his lips as he presses his cheek against my head. “Then it's settled! We're going to work on that together when we have some free time! I'll get my working hours today so we can look when we're at home at the same time.”

He gets a little serious look on his face. “Are you sure you want to go back to work? What if something happens to you or the baby?” I could hear the worry in his voice and I give him a little smile. “I don't know but I can't just live my life in fear. If I don't get up then he wins and I could never be a good mom.” Danny thinks for a moment and then he nods. “Okay but I'm not comfortable about that. I just don't want to lose you.”

I feel my heart break for him when I see the sad look in his eyes. I lift my hand on his cheek and give it a little rub. “Don't you worry about me. I'll still tell you every time I go somewhere.” He gives me a little smile and a nod. “Okay, but you have to promise me to tell me where you go, when and with who. I could die from worry if I don't hear anything from you.” I smile at him and give him a quick kiss. “Okay, I promise. But we should get going. You want to know the news, don't you?”

He gives me a little smile and a kiss before I release him from my hold. “Of course I want to know how things are going one with our little one.” He takes the car keys from his pocket and starts to lead me towards the front door. “I hope that they are okay! I'm just worried that the stress is going to hurt the little one.” Danny smiles at me and gives my temple a kiss. “Don't worry. I'm sure that they are fine!” I smile at him his positivity. “Let's go!”

We were sitting in the waiting room. I was getting more and more nervous. “Calm down babe.” Danny whispers in my ear and he gives me a side hug. I give him a little smile and look around. There were some familiar patients in the waiting room with us. Danny wraps his arm around me and rests his head on top of my head. One guy caught my attention. I remember him for a couple of months ago. He caused trouble to us all when he only wanted me to take care of him.

I get closer to Danny. I felt safe with him and when I could touch his skin. He seems to catch on to my feelings as he turns his lips next to my ear to whisper. “Are you okay?” I turn to look at him to see the worried look in his eyes. “I just know that guy. He was one patient for long time ago.” He turns to look at the man with a glare in his eyes. He seems to be little annoyed as he pulls me closer to himself.

I hear the door open and see a new young doctor who I have never seen before. He was tall, blond with green eyes and he had this beautiful smile. He also had a handsome face which seems to get some female patients to turn to him. He takes a look at his folder that he has with him. “Is Ms. (L/n) here?” He lifts his eyes away from it and scans the room. “Here I am.” I say to him with a smile as Danny and I get up from the bench. He turns to look at us and offers us his hand.

“I'm Dr. Barnes. I'll be your doctor today since Dr. Clark is on a vacation.” We give him a handshake. He seemed to be nice so maybe I can work with him when I get back to work. “Follow me.” He says with a sweet smile. I turn to look at Danny who doesn't seem to be very happy. I give his cheek a little kiss which makes him turn to look at me with a little smile. “Soon we'll know little more!” He chuckles at my words. “I'm sure everything is fine.”

His words make me feel calmer. Dr. Barnes sits down on the other side of the desk. He looks through something in his computer and then turns to look at me. “So how are you? Is there anything you are worried about or want to tell me?” He turns to look at me with a little smile. I think for a moment but then I shake my head. “No, I think I'm better than before.” He nods at my words and writes something to his computer.

“Have you gone in therapy?” His question makes my heart drop. “N-no I haven't.” He seems to be confused about my answer but then he nods. “Do you think you need it?” He questions me again and I shake my head. “I don't think I really need it. I know that everything that has happened has been horrible but I don't have to talk about that with anyone.” Dr. Barnes nods with an understanding smile on his face.

“I understand that it's hard to talk about death even for adults but talking about it would make you come over some trauma that is buried deep inside you mind.” His words have some point in them but I don't see that I need that. “I'll think about it.” I feel Danny take my hand in his and gives it a little squeeze. I turn to look at him with a little smile as he lifts my hand to his lips so he can give it a little kiss.

“I'll send you to take an ultrasound since I want to know how things are going with the baby and if the stress has effected the pregnancy.” Danny turns to look at him with a little worried look in his eyes. “Are you sure that you can see that with some picture?” Dr. Barnes looks at Danny for a moment until he clears his throat. “Well I can see if the fetus is healthy in the pictures and if you want or if we something we should be worried about, then we can do some other tests.”

Danny narrows his eyes at the doctor. He doesn't seem to be convinced. “Danny…” I try to make him stop but then Dr. Barnes gets his composure back. “Sir, we'll do everything to make sure that everything is okay with the baby.” Danny looks at him for a moment and then he nods. “You better do that.” He says with a dark look on his face but then he turns to look at me and gives me the sweetest smile I have ever seen.

“Let's go my love!” I get up from my seat with a little smile on my face. He was just little worried, that's why that look. “Okay. Thank you Dr. Barnes.” The young doctor nods as his eyes were still looking at Danny who was already leading me towards the door. “We'll see again soon and hopefully I can give you more answers. See you soon.” The doctor says with a sweet smile on his face.

When we get outside of the office and make our way to the other side of the hospital to get the ultrasound. “Why did you do that?” I turn to look at him as he gives me a confused look. “Did what?” He sound to be so innocent. “You spoke to him like that. You know they'll try to make sure that everything is okay with the baby.” Danny takes a deep breath in and shakes his head. “I'm just worried about the baby.”

I wrap my arm around his shoulders. “Like you said. I'm sure that they're fine.” He smiles at my words and gives me a quick kiss. “Say that you love me.” His words make me laugh and shake my head. “I love you Danny.” He lifts his head proudly and lifted my hand over his heart. “I love it when you say that. I love you too.” I could fall in love with him all over again. I give his cheek quick kiss as we reach the next stop.

I see that there was a little older woman waiting at the hallway and she turns to look at us with a little smile. “Hello there! You must be Ms. (L/n). I'm your ultrasound technician Mrs. Thompson.” She says as she offers me her hand. “Nice to meet you. I'm (Y/n) and this is my fiancé Danny.” Danny handshakes her hand. “Well let's get inside and take a look how the little one is doing” I loved how happy she seemed to be for me.

She leads me to the examination bed. “Get as comfortable as you can. I know it's not home but it's only for a minute.” I laugh at her words and get up on the bed. Danny sits to my other side with a smile on his face as he keeps my hand in his. He gives it little kisses as I was getting little nervous. This was my first time looking at the ultrasound and we had a change to get to see our little ones. “Now let's begin!” Mrs. Thompson says to us as she takes a bottle of gel and the transducer probe.

I lift my shirt from my stomach to show the baby bump. “Oh what a cute little bump! I can't believe that you should only be on the ninth week!” I smile at her as I feel Danny press his lips to my cheek. “This will be little cold at first.” She says as she pours the gel on my stomach which makes me hiss. She sends me a little smile as she presses the transducer probe against my skin and we all turn to look at the screen.

I haven't seen many ultrasounds so I couldn't tell what we were watching but Danny seems to be interested in this. “There!” Mrs. Thompson suddenly says and we could see a mass on the screen. I could burst out in tears when I see the little one. “It seems that the previous test was wrong. By the look of it, I think it's your twelfth week.” I turn to look at her little surprised. Twelfth?! I turn to look at Danny who had excited look on his face.

“Did you hear that my love! We're going to meet our little one sooner!” He gives me a quick kiss which makes me laugh. He really wants this. “Oh what a happy day! You two are so lucky to have these little ones!” We both turn to look at the older woman with little shock. Little ones? She turns to look at us with a sweet smile on her face. “I can see both of them and hear their little heartbeats. They both are healthy.” Both babies?!


	28. Chapter 28

(Y/n)'s POV

I was shocked! We weren't having just a baby but twins?! I turn to look at Danny who seemed to be as surprised as I was. Mrs. Thomson turned to look at us with a smile but when she saw our faces, the smile vanished from her face. “I'll ummm… leave you two for now. Call me back when you're ready.” With that she only leaves but at the door she gave us both a little smile until she closed it behind her.

I look at the screen which had a frozen screen that showed us both of the babies. Danny got up from his seat and walked over to the screen to take another look. I was getting nervous when he didn't say anything to me. His silence was much more scarier than that he was yelling. I understood that having just a one baby would be hard but two for first-time parents would be difficult. “I understand that it's a big responsibility so I understand if you want to back out. I wouldn't hate you for that.”

Danny turns to look at me but I couldn't read his expression. It was mixed with confusion and something else. But then his expression turns into a sweet smile. “Oh my love! I would never leave you for something like this.” He walks back over to me and wraps his arms around my shoulder. He rests his head on top of mine. “This doesn't change anything. I love you only more.” I felt tears form in my eyes.

“I love you Danny. We'll make this together.” He hums at my words and gives my forehead a kiss. “What if we got married soon? I would love to call you my wife before these little ones come out of you.” I feel a sad smile form on my lips as I turn my gaze to look at my ring. “As much as I would love to do that but we can't. I have to make sure that everything is fine with the funerals. After that we could go but not before.”

Danny seems to be little hurt but he nods. “I understand. Sorry about that.” I feel him release me but I quickly take a hold on his hand. He turns to look at me with a confused look. I bring it to my cheek and press my head against it. “But I wouldn't mind if you called me Mrs. Johnson already.” He sends me a sweet smile before he gives me a quick kiss. “Come on Mrs. Johnson. Let's go to listen what the doctor has to say.”

The drive home was peaceful. I rested my head against his shoulder and had my arm wrapped around his while he drove us back. Thankfully everything was fine and I could go back to work in six days since I requested it. Danny was worried but I convinced him not to worry. Everything would be just fine. “So when will the girl come?” Danny suddenly said which made me turn me gaze on him. “She said something about 6 p.m. Can you stay too?”

Danny sends me another sweet smile and then he nodded. “Of course I would be there! So what are we having for dinner?” I hug his arm tighter with a little hum. “I wanted to make something casual so how does pizza sound?” Danny smiles widely and nods quickly. “Sure! I love that idea almost as much as I love you.” I felt my heart melt at his words until a car cut Danny off which made him slam on the brakes.

“What the FUCK!” Danny yelled as he pressed his hand on the horn. Thankfully both of us were wearing seat belts but I was scared from this. The whole traffic was jammed because of this one car which seemed to be familiar looking. The car's door opens and it's none other than my uncle. He points at the nearby parking lot before he got back inside of his car and drove there. What was he thinking when he did something like that?!

“What an asshole!” Danny growled as he started to drive after him. “Are you okay my love?” He asks worriedly from me which made me nod with a sigh. “I am. Just little shaken up by that.” I release Danny's arm which seems to catch his attention. He turned to look at me as I put my hands over my stomach. I didn't feel pain or anything but I was just afraid that something bad would happen to them after this. What if they got hurt but I didn't know about it?

“Are they okay?” Danny asked worriedly from me. I nod at him and force a little smile on my lips. “I-I think so. I just got little scared. Don't worry about it.” Danny puts his hand over to my stomach and just rests them there. “If they got hurt because of that bastard, I'm going to drive over him.” I laugh at his words. It's not like he would do something as violent as that. I put my hands over his hand to keep him calm.

He parks next to my uncle who was smoking next to his car. He gave us a one wave before we get up from the car. “Hi you two! How are you?” Danny seemed to be pissed at him which I couldn't blame him for it. “Oh nothing much other than you almost killed us! What the fuck were you thinking?!” Danny yells at Geoffrey who only shrug his shoulders. “What? Traffic laws are for poor people.” Geoffrey says before he tosses the cigarette to the ground.

“I wanted to talk to you but I couldn't call you.” His eyes shift from Danny to me and to my stomach. “Oh I see! You got knocked up. Well everybody makes mistakes.” I was hurt by his comment but Danny was furious. “They were planned. What do you want?” Danny says as he wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer to himself. I put my hand over to his chest and give it a little rub.

Geoffrey looks at us and then laughs loudly. “Listen buddy. No one ever plans kids. They ruin wives you know. That's why I only got my wife a dog and she hasn't complained about that. I don't want my wife to look like a fucking whale for months only to have some stretchmarks and a screaming brat with her.” His words made me feel stupid for having kids. I remember his wife to be little… simple. But I'm sure that she's not stupid but that she just has other things in her mind.

“You're wrong. What do you want?” Danny repeated himself but Geoffrey shook his head again. “But make sure to pass them our last name. You know your grandparents wouldn't want the family name die off. Since you know my bro is dead and there is no way I'm having any kids.” Danny seems to be offended by his words but I pat his chest quickly. “No, they'll be Johnsons. I like that last name more.”

Geoffrey looks at me with a look of disgust until he just shrugs his shoulders. “Whatever. Speaking of them they want you two come for dinner tomorrow. The whole family will be there.” He walks over to me and puts his hands over my shoulders. “They would love to see you again. It has been weeks so if the journalist doesn't want to come, you should!” He pats my shoulders and starts to walk towards his car again.

Danny doesn't seem to be happy about the whole thing. “They still live in the family mansion. Just say who you are and they'll let you in at the gate. See you tomorrow.” He just gets in his car and drives off. Danny scoffs angrily and gives my other shoulder a gentle rub. “I hate them.” I nod in agreement. I don't know why they all would be like that to everyone else but the family. But in the other hand they can be toxic to each other too.

“Let's get back home.” I start to walk back to the car. Danny starts to follow me. I get inside with a huff. I didn't want to go but I know that they wouldn't never drop it after that. I look at Danny who sits down next to me. I just wanted to run away with him. Get away from Roseville, from my family and most importantly, from the Ghostface. But everything both of we knew was here. Sure he sometimes has to go to a business trip but I could never go with him because of my own work.

“What about your parents? Do they know?” Danny stops in his tracks and turns to look at me. He seemed to be little angry about the whole thing. “They don't know and I'm not planning on telling them. They don't deserve to know anything and I'm planning to keep them away from our lives.” I know that he doesn't have a good relationship with them. I respected his decision but I wanted them at least to know that their son was becoming a father.

“But wouldn't it be easy if you took your car to your dad? He could fix it.” Danny turned his attention to the road and started to drive towards the house. “I'll fix it myself. I don't need his help now or in the future.” I didn't know what went down the last time he saw them and Danny didn't want to talk about it. I nod defeatedly. I didn't want to press it further since he was getting already little restless. “Let's just go home and make food together.” His words sound to be little cold but it was understandable.

“I'm sorry.” I whisper to him. I didn't want to stress him out further by my words. He turns to look at me again and I guess he sees my sad look. “Oh babe! Don't be like that. I'm sorry.” He wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer to himself. I start to cry against him which makes him even more stressed. “(Y/n) please. Fuck!” He parks again to another parking lot. He turns to me and gives me a tight hug.

“It's okay. I'm not mad at you.” He whispers to me and gives my temple a kiss. “Sorry! It's just the hormones!” I didn't know that it would be this bad but thankfully Danny seems to be calm. “I know.” His hold was calming me down and his scent comforted me but I was still sobbing against him. “I love you.” I whisper to him which gets a chuckle out of him. “I love you too. Now let's get home and I can comfort you there more before Avah comes. Okay?”

I nod while I wipe my tear away with a little smile. “Okay, I try.” Danny puts his hand to my jaw and turns my head to look at him. He gives me a quick kiss and then turns to look at the road again. “Good. If you're a good girl then maybe I would eat you out before we start the dinner. I would like to have a little treat before that.” I slap his hand while I was giggling. A deep blush was making its way on my face.

“Stop Dannyyyy…” He laughs at my whines and puts his hand on my thigh. He gives it a gentle rub as he started to drive towards the house. His hand was almost burning my tight when he let is travel there. I could feel myself to get wet for him. Since when had I become so easy for him? I wanted to give him the same treatment! I move my hand to his groin where I gave a little squeeze. His breathing hitches and he turns to look at me with a sly smirk.

“You want to play this game?” His words send shivers down my spine. I felt the urge to just take him right here in the middle of the traffic without a care in the world. But that would be a scandal and my family would only think less about me. “Take me home Danny. Give me there everything you got there.” I lick his cheek which makes him growl with a sexy smirk on his face. We still had little time before Avah comes around.


	29. Chapter 29

Danny's POV

I tried to stay cool but it was getting harder and harder by every passing minute. Avah just wouldn't stop talk about anything which pissed me off. She was so surprised to learn that my (Y/n) was only ten years older than her. Like who would care something like that?! She asked maybe a million questions already from the love of my life who only was smiling at the girl while holding my hand. I wanted her attention to be on my but no.

“…and that's the reason why I don't trust strawberry ice cream anymore!” That stupid story gets a giggle out of (Y/n) while she was leaning against me. I FORCE a chuckle out of my mouth to seem genuine but it was really hard while I just wanted to slit the teens throat open and let her bleed to death. I really didn't like how she got all of (Y/n) attention away from me. It made me go mad because of it.

“Wow. You surely have so many stories in your pocket! Don't you think so Danny?” I turn to look at (Y/n) with a wide smile. Now she was giving the attention to me! “It is! But is everything okay with you? Do you want me to get you something?” She lifts her other hand to my cheek and gives me a quick kiss. “No but thank you for offering that.” She presses her head against my shoulder which thankfully calmed me down.

“So how is your baby? I wish that I could meet them already.” Avah said with a smile that made me feel angry. “Well actually we're having twins! Isn't that wonderful?” (Y/n) says with a smile which makes the younger girl smile grow wider. “Really! That's awesome! I hope that they both are healthy when they come around. You should meet my mother! She could bless the babies already!”

I tilt my head in confusion. What the hell she meant by that? I turn to look at (Y/n) who turned to look at me matching my face. “Oh yeah hahaha… I forgot to say that my mother does these to help others in their daily lives. She's like a witch or something like that.” Okay this girl and her mother were both crazy! “I would love the idea, if your parents are okay with that.” Why? Why would my sweet innocent (Y/n) be so kind to crazy people too?!

“That sound wonderful! We should try that .” I try to be supportive to my (Y/n) even if it was hard. Avah smiles and looks around the living room. “Did your parents come visit often here before they were umm… gone?” I wanted to rip the little girls tongue off for saying that! “No. We drifted apart when I graduated and moved in with Danny.” Avah turns to look at me and gives me a smile which I ignored.

“So you two have been that long together. You seem to be a cute couple. But sorry that I asked about that.” (Y/n) smiled and shook her head. “It's fine! You didn't know. But Danny is my soulmate and I wouldn't like to even think my life without him.” A big smile formed on my lips at her words. I already knew that we were soulmates but hearing that over and over from her lips was just music to my ears.

“But I heard that your dad was little… well cruel sometimes. He hated my dad and told him that if he didn't stay away, he would sue my dad.” I felt (Y/n) almost shiver at the mention of her father. “My dad was what he was but now I should just move on. Tell your father that I'm sorry that what happened to him and his family and I would be honored to meet them when the time is right.” I feared that response out of her but I couldn't do anything to that yet. But maybe Ghostface could?

“I'll tell him that. He's little tense right now since he has been laid off from the Ghostface investigation because of the death of Mr. (L/n) and his wife. Because of his past with them he was laid off.” Wait? Did they think that he was the Ghostface? What a joke. I knew that authorities shouldn't be trusted at all. “I hope that your dad gets back on the investigation too! I'm sure that he isn't the Ghostface.”

A little curious smile forms on the younger girls lips. “Who do you think it is?” Now it was getting interesting to me. I turn to look at (Y/n) who seemed to little uncomfortable about the whole thing but if I got her scared enough, next night would be amazing to me. “I really d-don't know.” (Y/n) says while Avah nodded. She seemed to be little excited. “I think I have a little theory!” Avah said happily which made me curious. Maybe I underestimated this one?

“W-well do tell me.” (Y/n) asked, but I could sense the fear in her voice. Avah gets in more comfortable position. “I think that he's someone that would see and know everyone. Like a shadow, that follows you all the time. To be honest I'm little obsessed about it. And that journalist, Jed Olsen, keeps a great track on things that have happened so if you want to be on track read his articles.”

I felt little proud towards her but it wasn't that impressive. “Oh him! He's Danny's coworker. Maybe if you wanted he could get him to meet you.” I felt a little rush of shock run through me but I keep the smile on my face. “He's really busy guy! I can try but I can't promise anything.” Avah nods happily as she turns to look at (Y/n). “Thank you for the food and everything but I think I need to go back home before they get too worried!”

(Y/n) stands up with her but I stay here. “I'll show you out. Can you start cleaning?” (Y/n) turns to look at me which makes me nod. “Of course my love!” I give her cheek a kiss and start to pick up the plates. They walk to the door while I start cleaning. I needed to make sure that she would be gone before (Y/n) gets too attached on her. I don't want to share her with anyone else but between me and our kids.

I put the plates in the sink when I hear the phone ring. I look at the clock to see that it was already eight o-clock. Who would be calling at this time? I walk over to it and pick up it. “Danny Johnson. What do you want?” I know that it was a hard answer but I wanted to get this over with so I could be all alone with (Y/n). And I wanted to get this over with as soon as I could answering rudely would surely make them back off.

“Oh hi Danny. It's me Millie! I wanted to know if you and (Y/n) were home. I wanted to talk with you two…” I felt my blood boil at her words. I didn't want to see her unless her insides were outside but I had to keep my cool. “Oh is that so? I thought that you and your friends didn't hang around with dorks or people who love them. What's with the change?” I felt a smile form on my lips when I hear her try to think something to say.

“L-listen. I know that I was an asshole then but I really really want to make our friendship work. I missed (Y/n) and I have nothing against you. Is there any way you could forgive me? It doesn't have to come from heart if you don't want to.” I almost growl at her words. “You lost my friendship when your boyfriend punched me on the face, broke my glasses and then you laughed at me. Do you know how much I hated you back then? Neither I or (Y/n) want your friendship so just be respectful and fuck off.”

I could hear her start to cry on the other side of the phone when I put it down. This was unbelievable! Some people were just so selfish. I walk to the living room to see that (Y/n) was there. She was sitting down on the couch while she was holding her stomach. I look at her form but can feel the smile form on my lips. She was something that I owned, my lover and future wife and now she was having my children.

“You don't know how exhausting everything it is to carry these two.” Her sweet words are like music to my ears. “I know babe.” I walk over to her and give her a deep kiss. I wanted her all to myself. But I wanted her to be with Ghostface too. “Danny please. I'm too tired for that now.” She releases herself from my hold and presses her face against my neck. “I know but tomorrow we could have the whole night to ourselves.”

A sad look comes across her face as she turns to look at the floor. “We have to go to visit my grandparents tomorrow.” I sigh out as I sit next to her. “Why do you want to go visit them? All they have ever done to you was awful.” I couldn't put my finger on it why she was so keen on getting them back in her life. “They're still family. I want to have some kind of relationship with them even if they're horrible. They're family!”

I feel dumbfounded at her words. “We are a family! You, me and the babies! I don't want nothing to do with my parents anymore and I'm truly happy! I'm happy with you!” I didn't like to yell at her but sometimes she was just too stubborn for her own good. “Are you? Because the way you're yelling at me is telling me other things!” I felt the rage run through my veins at her words. HOW DARE SHE SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME!

“Watch very carefully about the next words that come out of your mouth.” I see that my words make her look nervous. “I said that are you truly happy? You still have so much resentment and build up anger deep inside you. Danny I'm just worried about you because I know what that anger does to people! You have met my father and he was like that too! And look where that got him.” I felt wronged by her words. How DARE she compare ME to that ASSHOLE that I already killed? I killed him for her and this is the thanks?!

“I do what I want. I don't want to forgive anyone since people don't change. They stay the same but they learn how to hide it better. You are just too naïve to see that!” I see that angry blush on her face as she looks at me. “I may be naïve but I'm not the one sleeping on the couch tonight! You can try to find forgiveness in your heart while I go to sleep. But just to let you know, you're such an asshole now!”

I angrily walk over to my office and get my bag. There's no way that I would sleep in the couch when I could go kill someone out of anger. That bitch was going to die tonight! “I'll leave you here to cool down on your own. I go to work and sleep there! Do NOT call me even if you need my help since I'm not going to come and help you with anything! I'll be back tomorrow so you have fun with your so-called family!”

With that I march to the door. I could see the hurt in her eyes but I didn't care. “D-Danny wait!” Before she could say anything else. I wanted her to feel sad because I left. She had to feel that! I get in my car and start to drive towards that slut's house. She shouldn't have called tonight. I stop the car at the red light. That God damn phone call! It wouldn't go well if they saw that the last place she called was my house.

“Shit!” I felt like I should smash my head against the steering wheel. But then a realization comes in my mind. It was already the twelfth week! I look at the bag with a smirk on my face. She deserved to be punished because of the way she acted tonight! My biggest fantasies were coming true tonight. “Oh (Y/n). Where did you get yourself tonight!” I felt so much better already. I wanted to make her HURT the way she hurt me with her words.

And if she was too scared tomorrow, there was no way she would go there with her family. She would probably cry to me the rest of the night. It was a win win situation for me and I was willing to take it. Tonight Ghostface will have his revenge AND I could punish my so sweet (Y/n). She will never see it coming when I strike. This was the road she wanted to walk and I was now willing to guide her to the end. Into the Ghostface's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I'm sorry that I haven't been updating in time but I have so much going on in my personal life. I try to keep on updating in time but I think the next chapters will be a couple of days late. Thank you for your patience and I really appreciate every single one of you. Reading your comments brings a smile on my face. Keep safe you everyone!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Forced sexual content!

(Y/n)'s POV

I feel tears form on my eyes as I look after him. Why would he be such an asshole sometimes?! I walk over to the bedroom so I could cry in peace. I didn't want to fight with him but to hold him in my arms. But I wanted to think that maybe my family could change. I just decide to go to a long hot shower and then go to sleep. That way maybe tomorrow could come faster and I would have a chance to talk with him.

I walk over to the bathroom and look myself in the mirror. I looked miserable. I heard that when woman was pregnant she would glow but I couldn't see that in me. “Don't worry little ones. Daddy will be back soon enough. You two just wait.” I feel somewhat calm to talk with them even if I was freaking out. I… I could feel some kind of connection with them even if I couldn't see them yet. And I was terrified that Ghostface comes back since I want my kids to be alive.

After the shower I felt little better than before. I was drying my hair while I was humming some lullaby. I walk over to the bedroom to put on my nightgown. I didn't even realize that I was rubbing my hands over to my stomach. It came to me so naturally that it freaked me out little. But maybe it was something every mother did before their children were born. I get on the bed and lift the covers over me. I reach for Danny's pillow. It gave me some comfort for the night.  
***  
I felt the mattress dip behind me as if someone came on the bed with me. I was still little sleepy but the thought that Danny came back made a smile form on my face. I feel a hand on my hip that starts to travel from there to my stomach and to my chest. I wanted to sleep but maybe I could let him do whatever he wanted just to make him cool down more. But now I wanted to just hold him in my arms for the rest of the night.

“I missed you.” I whisper to him and put my hand over to him. Since when he started to wear gloves? “Aww… I missed you too.” I hear that familiar robotic voice say behind me. This made me come wide awake and I feel my heart start to beat faster. I wanted to run but I was frozen by fear. “I love it when you don't run. Saves us both time.” His every word made a shiver run down my spine. It was like I was some little rabbit in the mouth of hungry wolf.

His hand gives my breast a squeeze that made me sick. “I think you like me, you like the way I helped you. No… You love it.” His voice said right next to my year. The tears made it hard to see but I slowly reached forward towards the lamp that was on the night table. I gulp down a lump from my throat. I wrap my hand around the lamp as I feel his hand travel from my chest to my neck. “Say something.”

With those words I quickly slam the lamp on his head, making him yelp from pain. I jump off of the bed and run towards the door. As I was opening it my head was slammed on it and for a moment I saw everything in three. “I'm tired of you running around! You know that right?” He slams my head again on the door which makes my ears ring. “P-please… s-stop…” I whine to him, tasting the blood on my mouth.

“Why should I? You just hit me with a fucking lamp!” He sounded to be furious. He tightens his hold on my hair which makes me whine from the pain. “Good girls don't need to be punished but you aren't good.” He slams me again on the door. The pain almost knocks me out as I could feel the horrible ache in my head. I'm sure that I would have a concussion after all this. “W-why are y-you d-doing this?”

He stops at my words and then he just laughs. “Oh, I just want to. It's something I want to do to you. AND your daddy gave me permission before he died so we're on clear.” I feel more tears form in my eyes but I felt angry. “I h-have a fiancé y-you asshole!” He laughs at me and twists my head to look at him. “Well then… Where is he?” I feel my dace twist in fear. Of course he would ask something like that when Danny wasn't here with me.

“Are you going to run away from me?” He asked almost mockingly. I tried to gather my strength to fight but the pain in my head is too much. He straightens my back and starts to lead me to the bed. “Serve me tonight and you and you child will live.” He says to me as he pushes me to the bed. I feel the panic start to rise in me but every time I try to get up, he just pushes me back down harshly.

“Why do you even try? It's not like you're going anywhere.” He said as he turned my face to look at that horrible mask. I wanted to smack the mask off of him and reveal the man behind the mask but when I tried to slap him he took a hold on my hand. He turns to look at it and turns it around. “You have a beautiful skin. It would be a shame if it was scarred all over. What would your fiancé say about that?”

His question brings tears in my eyes as Danny comes in my mind. I didn't want to hurt him in anyway. “Danny!” I scream, knowing that he couldn't hear me but there was still a little shimmer of hope that he would burst through the door and save me from this monster. But the hope was shattered when the man laughed at me. “No honey. Call me Ghostface.” He said with a laugh as he lets his hand run over my jaw.

“Oh you are gorgeous.” He whispered as he pressed his masked face against my neck. He smelled the mix of blood and some cologne. I turn my head away from him. I didn't want to have any memory of him. “If you tell anyone, I'll make sure to kill everyone you have ever loved. Let's see how you would like to live all alone just waiting the moment I would come and finally finish you off.” I burst into tears at his words. Alone…

He ties my hands together on the bed post which brings me a memory of Jess. Suddenly that nights memories came in my mind. Her gasps for air and those dead eyes. And for a moment, I was jealous that she wasn't living this nightmare anymore. “Don't cry yet. There's nothing you should be crying about! I'm amazing, I promise!” I felt disgusted by his words. I didn't want this but my head was making it difficult to move.

I feel his hand travel in my panties which makes me cry out again. He shushes me and lets his fingers press down on me. The leathery material of his cloves felt weird but to my dismay it feels good. “Look at you! You're getting excited!” I closed my eyes and tried to think that he was Danny. I tried to imagine his sweet smile and those kind eyes. But now I didn't care about me. I cared about him and our little ones and how this would affect them.

“L-listen.” My words make him stop in his tracks. I felt my body shake and I just wanted to runaway from him but I knew that there was no way I could ever outrun a monster like him. “I-I'll give myself to you but you have to promise me that you won't hurt my fiancé or our kids. They're my everything.” I feel the tears form on my eyes at my own words. I was so weak compared to him.

A laugh escapes behind the mask and he nods. “Sure! I won't do anything bad to them if you listen EVERYTHING I say to you. Even after this. ANY time I need you, you have to be there. No questions asked or any bullshit like that. Like a good little pet.” I wanted to puke because of his words. I hated myself from this. “But you can't tell anyone anything.” He presses the mask almost against my cheek which sends shivers down my spine. But I just nod at his words, not having the energy to fight him anymore.

“Kiss the mask baby.” I turn to look at him with teary eyes. I don't know where I should kiss it but I don't think that he would mind if I just kiss the stupid mask. I move my head towards him and kiss the space where his lips should be. I could smell old blood on the mask which made me nauseous. He hummed amusedly at the kiss while his hand started to move again. This time it got a moan out of me which I was a shamed of.

“You like me. A murderer.” He whispers but his tone is almost hypnotic. Did… did I really like him? He pushes his gloved fingers inside of me which made me twist uncomfortably. The gloves made it feel weird and I wanted to tell him to stop but I had to listen. I didn't want him to hurt my family. “So fucking tight. I'm jealous of your boyfriend.” I wanted to correct him but decided to keep my mouth shut. I didn't want to upset him.

After what felt like forever he pulled his hand away and parted his fingers. My juices were covering his fingers and when he parted them the thick liquid connected them. It made me feel embarrassed. “What would he say now if he saw you? With another man. A murderer.” He brings his hand to my lips and makes me taste myself. I didn't like the forceful way he was doing all this but it made me feel excited. Which made me feel worse.

He slid my panties down from my legs, leaving me only in my nightgown. I close my eyes and decide to think about Danny again. I hear a zipper that make me anxious. Think that it's Danny. I think about what he would feel and smell like, what he would say and how long he would last. I felt him rub himself against my folds and I was relieved that I could feel familiar feeling of condom. I think that he didn't want to leave any evidence of this for Danny to find.

He pushes himself inside which makes me wince. “Fuuuuck.” He groans as he starts to move. His pace was fast and hard, every thrust brought a moan past my lips. His other hand moves to my throat which made me nervous. He wrapped his hand around it and then he gives it a tight squeeze. I was scared that he would strangle me to death. To my horror this feelings amazing. IT was so erotic and horrible at the same time. There was something wrong with me…

“SO fucking good…” His thrust become faster than before but I could try to gasp for breath. I feel lightheaded but this doesn't seem to concern him. I move my head so he would see that I can't see but he doesn't do anything. I almost pass out until he let go off my neck. I gasp for air which makes him laugh. “I love you…” He whispers as his movements start to get harder. I didn't know who this man was but maybe he knew me.

I didn't want to reach my end with him but he seems to be determined to get me to reach my end. He brings his hand to my clit and starts to rub it with fast movements. “S-stop!” I whine to him but he hums amused. “I want to cum with you. Like we're in love.” His movements become more hard which makes me cry out. “I don't love you!” I whine to him which makes him stop. I feel the panic rise in me again but I become mortified when he brings the hunting knife to my throat.

“Say that you love me.” He says darkly which makes me fear for my life. I gulp down a lump from my throat. Feeling the fear in my gut. He was twisting inside of me, like he was getting excited by my fear. He was waiting form me to say those words. He presses the knife against my neck, making a small wound on it. “I… I l-love you.” I felt horrible to say something like that knowing how much it would hurt Danny.

His movements start to be more sloppier than before which makes me fear the end. I could feel my own knot in my stomach. I bite my lower lip and try to not my reach my end. “Cum with me! I want to finish with you.” He said while his fingers start to rub my clit faster than before. And like that I was broken. I reach my bitter end, feeling the amazing release that had been building up all this time. It make the man above me groan loudly while he finds his end too.

I don't know how long we were still connected until he pulled himself out of me and cuts me free. He takes off the rubber and puts his member back in his pants. “ That was so good. What do you think?” I start to cry which makes him laugh. “ I'll see you some other time again. See you soon.” I hear his loud footsteps back away towards the door. I hated myself for being so weak. I didn't want to hurt Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> First of all, I'm thankful from all of the positive comments that I got from you all. I started to write to get something else to think than my own life. I have been super busy with my work, studies and family so I hadn't have much time to write these stories but I'll try to put more time in these too. I'm love to write for you. I hope that the rest of your year goes on well. I'll try to publish at least one more chapter before the new years eve. Thank you and love you all!


	31. Chapter 31

(Y/n)'s POV

Thankfully the finishing touches of my make up made the bags under my eyes almost invisible. I didn't sleep at all after that monster of a man left. I wanted to call Danny or someone else to come and save me until I realized that it was my fault. I drove him away and he had the right to be angry. I should have kept my mouth shut but I was too stubborn. He didn't deserve to be yelled at for my stupid decisions. I know how he is with my family but I just had to fight and hurt him.

I take a deep breath in as I look at myself in the mirror. I was weak. It disgusted me. I look at the clock to see that I needed to be at my grandparents' house in a half an hour. I didn't want to go alone but I needed to be there. I wanted to tell them in person that the funeral would be the last time I would see them. I wanted to respect Danny and if that meant that I would have to give up my family, I would do it. He was the only one I truly loved.

I walk over to get my purse and car keys. I tried to forget last night but like a guilt, it came back over and over again. I feel tears form in my eyes again as I walk over to the front door. I open it only to pump into someone. I lift my gaze to see Danny. He was wearing a fancy looking suit and had bouquet of roses in his arms. “Hi.” He said as he offered me the bouquet. I look at him and at the flowers. I was confused.

“Listen, I was an asshole yesterday. I shouldn't have yelled at you or ran away like a little bitch. You didn't deserve that. Do you think that you could ever forgive me?” I feel the tears form in my eyes again as I look at him. But when I snap out of it, I pull him into a tight hug and just cry. He wraps his other arm around me and presses his cheek against my head. “I'm sorry.” He whispers which made me feel awful. “I'm sorry Danny!” I whisper to him which makes him hum.

“Can we forget all of this and just move on? Let's say that we both were assholes, right?” I laugh at his words and take in his own scent. I wanted to forget that other one. “Yeah, we both were assholes.” I say with a smile as I turn to look at him. I give him a quick kiss which makes him smile. “I love you.” I say to him as I lift my hand to cup his cheek. He smiles at me with a sweet smile and presses his forehead against mine. “I love you too.” 

He releases me and walks inside. “I'll put these in a vase. You go and get yourself ready. Tell me when you're ready to go.” I look at him in shock. “You want to go with me? Why?” He turns to look at me with that smirk that told that he was going to do something to piss someone off. “I want to show them that I'm not going to give you up that easily. Besides I want to see your uncle's face when he sees what true love is.”

I feel my heart melt at his words. But I wanted to know where he was last night. “So where did you go last night?” He looks at me with a sweet smile as he puts the roses in the vase. “I went to clear my head after which I went to work to write something. I may have slept there too but let's not talk about that. My neck is killing me.” He said as he walks over to me. He gives me a quick kiss as I lift my hands over to his shoulders.

“What about you?” That question made my blood run cold. Should I tell him? I didn't want to make him worry about me, but I think that he would be sad if I told him. “I just thought about your words and went to bed. I may have cried but let's not talk about that.” He smiles at me and gives my forehead a quick kiss. “I won't make you cry ever again. I promise you that.” I smile at his words. Such a sweetheart.

“Go before we're late.” He walks over to the couch and sits down. He takes the newspaper and start to flip through the pages. I smile at him and walk back to the bath room. I quickly fix my make up and when I approve it, I get back. He was still reading the paper with a little smile on his face. Maybe he saw some article that put a smile on his face? “I'm ready to go.” He turned to look at me with a smile on his face.

“You look stunning. Come here.” He opened his arms which made me smile. I quickly walk over to him to give him a deep kiss. “Shall we go?” I nod at his question and look at the open paper. There was some articles about animal rescue center and an article about the Ghostface murders that have happened recently. I turn my gaze back at him as he starts to lead the way. His smile was definitely about those adorable animals.  
***  
When we reach the big house, I get more nervous. I had to put on a dress that hid my scars because I didn't want to talk about them but I'm sure that they would bring up the attack. “You don't have to be scared. I'm here for you.” Danny said with that sweet voice. I smile at his words but still the feeling is there. “Are you ready to go inside?” He puts his hand over mine and gives it a little squeeze. I think for a moment but then decide that it's like a bandage. I have to rip it off.

“Let's go.” I say to him. He nods and gets up from the car. I can see my grandparent’s car, my uncle's and my aunt's cars. I didn't think that Aunt Sharon would come here since she wasn't big fan of my father. They used to fight all the time which scared me when I was younger. They both were stubborn but now my father wasn't here anymore. So I don't know who is going to fight against her for now on. Maybe she could be at peace once again.

We walk over to the door where I give a little knock. I look at Danny who gave me a little smile. “It'll be fine babe. I'm here.” He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to himself. I feel a little smile form on my lips and I felt instantly calmer than before. The door opens only to see one of my grandparent’s nurse. They had their own because of their health issues and they needed help every day.

“Hello. Are you (Y/n)?” I nod at her with a smile. “Yes and this is my fiancé. Nice to meet you.” I offer her my hand which she gladly accepts. “They're waiting for you in the back garden. Let me lead the way.” She said with a smile. Danny sends me a little look and I shrug my shoulders. “It's like we're going into some evil movie villain meeting.” He whispers to me which makes me giggle little. “Stop or else I'm going to laugh when I see them.” Danny chuckles at my words and gives a quick kiss on my temple.

The nurse leads us to the back door which lead to a beautiful back garden. I had to admit that I was little jealous over this but maybe Danny and I can get our back-yard look as good as this. Geoffrey sees me and waves his hand towards us. “You came! I was getting worried that something happened to you!” He yelled which made everyone turn towards me. I haven't seen my grandparents in a while but they seemed to be as scary as before. That disappointment in their face when they saw me.

Aunt Sharon however seemed to be happier than before. She got up from her seat and started to walk towards me. “It's good to see you again little pumpkin. How are you?” She gave me a quick hug after which she turned to Danny and copied this. “You must be the husband, am I right?” Sharon asked with a wide smile. Danny smiled at her and nodded. “Danny Johnson. I'm the soon to be husband to this wonderful woman.” He turned to me and gave me a quick kiss.

Sharon smiled happily with a little hum. “Good to hear that things are better for you. Jess however left us too soon.” I feel some sadness fill my gut. I don't think that Jess really deserved that, even if she could be little difficult sometimes. “But at least you're alive and well.” She said with a little smile on her face. She turns around and starts to walk back towards the others. I hear Danny hum next to me as he leans towards me. “I think that she's a good one.”

I smile at him and invert my fingers with him. I turn to see Geoffrey and his wife Kelly. She was holding her pet chihuahua in her arms but she was wearing way too revealing dress. The dog was looking at us while barking its head off. Danny didn't seem to like the dog so we sat down at the end of the table. Geoffrey turns to look at me with a big smile on his face. “So are you getting rid of that thing already?”

I could see the anger in Danny's eyes but I quickly put my hand on his shoulder and give it a little squeeze. He turns to look at me but I give him a little smile. “No, we're going to keep them.” I put my hand over my stomach with a smile. Geoffrey looks at me for a while and then just shrugs his shoulders. “It's your lost then. I'm just saying that you're making a mistake by keeping that thing. It'll make you looks like a whale.”

He sends me an evil smirk which makes Danny almost growl but then he gets his smile back. “Well jokes on you, whales are beautiful.” Danny gives him a smirk and turns to give me a kiss on a cheek. I feel my cheeks burn at the contact which makes me smile. Geoffrey looks at Danny and then shakes his head. “I don't think so. They're just large fish.” Danny chuckles at his words and crosses his arms over to his chest. “Mammals actually.”

Geoffrey sends him a glare before he turns to look at his wife, Layla. She was just smiling at us while the dog was barking. “I think they are pretty fishes.” She suddenly says which makes me smile. “They are pretty.” I lean my head against Danny's shoulder who seemed to be happy. “So this is your fiancé?” My grandfather asked suddenly which made me turn to look at him. He was looking at Danny with judgefull eyes which made me little uncomfortable.

“I am. The name is Danny Johnson. Nice to meet you.” My grandfather looks at my grandmother who had this sad look on her eyes. “Have you already forgotten your father? How can you be so happy when such a wonderful man is gone?” She asked with a shaky voice. I started to feel little guilty that I was happy while they were sad. “Wonderful? My brother was a sexist pig who only cared about himself. And the only thing that gave him any happiness was his bottle and his own reflection.”

Danny chuckles at her words and I quickly cover his mouth before he can say anything. “But at least he was a fun guy.” Geoffrey says with a smirk at Sharon who gives him a nasty glare back. “Don't start a fight you two. It's childish.” Grandfather says which makes Geoffrey smile bigger. “I just remembered (Y/n). I bought you a gift!” He said as he starts to dig through his Layla's handbag.

“Here.” He said as he offered me a box. I look at it for a while and then take it. He never got me anything so this was new to me. “What's it?” He just smiles and points at the box. “You have to open it! That's the only way.” His words were little off which made me worried. I look at the box and take hold of the lid. I look inside and feel my heart stop. The horrible feeling came through me and I wanted to pass out. Where did he get that mask?! That horrible mask of Ghostface!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Sorry to keep you waiting but I was sick this week and I didn't have energy to do anything. I hope that you all had a fun Christmas and New year. I'm going to update as soon as I can but my school continues soon and I have to go back on studying. Thank you for your patience and have a great upcoming week!


	32. Chapter 32

(Y/n)'s POV

I push the box away and turn to look at my uncle's face which was twisted into an evil smile. “What's wrong (Y/n)? Don't you like my gift?” I wanted to puke just by the look at him. Was he really the Ghostface? But if he was, why would he do the things he did last night?! I'm his niece! I know that he's not all right in the head but what he did last night is just horrible and disgusting! And if he thinks it's funny, he's a monster!

“W-why?” That was the only question I could get out of my mouth before I feel my throat almost close up. Danny takes the box and looks inside. He seems to be as shocked as I am. His eyes move onto Geoffrey who was still smirking like the devil himself. “You know what is bullshit?” He suddenly asked form me which got everyone's attention. He stood up and started to walk towards Danny and me.

“That you're the only one still alive. Why?” That was a question I wanted an answer too but the only one to know that was the Ghostface. “Do you know what I think?” He stops right behind me and puts his hands over my shoulders. “I think that you have something to do with this. You hired someone to kill or you yourself killed your parents and sister. Think about it. You have survived two attacks while they died? What makes you so fucking special?” His words make me feel even worse than before.

“Don't touch her.” Danny says lowly as he gets up from his seat. I turn to look at him with sad eyes which seems to make him even more angry. Geoffrey turns to look at Danny with a smirk. “Can't I touch my niece? What's wrong with you?” He says with a big smirk on his face. He stands up straight and turns to look at Danny. “You won't touch her if all you do is cause pain. No go back to sit on your seat and shut the fuck up.”

I could hear the anger in his voice and all I wanted to do was just hide behind him. “And why the fuck do you have that mask? Are you the Ghostface?” Danny snaps at him which makes Geoffrey laugh. “No! If I have a problem with someone, I'll ruin their lives not kill them.” He says like this was joke to him. Danny almost growls at him before he turns to look at me. “Come my love. Let's go.”

I nod as I wipe the tears away and then get up. Danny wraps his other arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer to himself. I press my face against his neck as I start to cry. “Look at what you did you selfish brat!” I hear my aunt yell at as we start to walk towards the car. I guess it was better this way since now I can see how horrible my family is. I guess Danny is really the only one who truly understands how I feel and the only one who truly loves me.

He opens the car's door and helps me to sit in my seat. He closes the door and walks over to the driver’s seat. He sits down and closes the door but he doesn't do anything else. He turns to look at me with a little sad look on his face. “Are you okay?” I sniff and wipe the tears away. “I-I am just little shaken up.” I admit to him which makes him nod. “Don't worry about him. He's an animal.” I nod but I can't shake a thought away. Where did he get that mask?

“Did something happen last night? You seem to be little over the edge.” I feel my blood grow cold. I really wanted to open up to him to tell him everything that happened but I was scared. Sure I don't think he's going to leave me because of something like that but I didn't want to upset him. I wanted him to be happy even if it would cost me my own happiness. I just think that he deserves to be more happy than I am because he brought me all the happiness I needed.

He looks at me and nods before starting the car. “Let's just go home and cook something good for ourselves. Something that you want.” I smile at him and thank God or whatever power that something brought us together. I don't think I could live my life without him. I lean towards him and rest my head against his shoulder as he starts to drive. “I love you more than anything Danny.” I whisper which makes him hum happily. “I love you too.”

When we get to home I can see that Chris was outside doing something on his front yard. When he saw us a big smile formed on his face. “Hi neighbors. Is everything okay?” He asked as we were walking to our door. “Hello. Everything is okay.” I say to him with a smile which made him smile wider. “Good to hear that. Have you two already thought what you're going to do with your back garden? I can help you guys if you need it?”

Danny wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer to himself. “We're still thinking about it but I don't think we need any help. We're going to make it kid friendly so our little ones can play outside when they want.” Danny said with a sweet smile what would melt anyone's heart. Chris nodded with a smile and crossed his arms over to his chest. “That sounds like a solid plan. If you need any help at any time just let me know, I won't mind.”

Danny nodded and just started to lead me towards the door. “Thank you so much! Bye for now!” I yell back at Chris as we get inside. I turn to look at Danny who had a little frown on his face which was replaced with a smile when he turned to look at me. “Now you're queen for the day! Your wish is my command. Is there anything you want to do?” I think for a moment but one thought. “Let's watch some movie and cuddle at the couch until I fall asleep.” Danny laughs and nods. “Sounds good. You can be the little spoon.” She gives my forehead a kiss. Nothing could be better like this.

Danny's POV

The movie was boring to me but (Y/n) seemed to enjoy it. I was just thinking all the way I could kill that asshole who bullied her earlier this day. I wanted that smug smile form into a horrified scream as I rip through his flesh and bones. He deserved to be in pain because of his attitude towards the love of my life. I feel her start to breathe slower and more calmly. I slowly turn her towards me to see that she was sleeping.

I smile and press a kiss on her cheek. Last night was amazing to me but I guess she was left exhausted from it. But I couldn't blame her. The Ghostface can leave anyone like that. I sit up and look at her. She was beautiful and I know that the neighbor knows that too. I felt the rage in my gut because of him. He has been here since we moved in but I let the enemy get too close to my love. He clearly wanted her.

I turn to look at the window to see that the night was falling on us again. I'm going to kill that man as soon as I can. It wasn't because I was jealous. It was because I wanted to protect my growing family. They weren't safe when people like that are close to us. They were a threat to my family. I slowly stand up from behind her and just look at her sleeping form. I could feel the joy form in my chest. I loved her with all of my heart. So much that it hurts me so I was going to keep her close.

I was little disappointed that she didn't tell me anything about last night. It was the best night that I have had in a long time. I love her and love to be with her as myself but I would like to be with her as the Ghostface. It was someone I would love to be. My true self. I lift her up in bridal style and start to walk towards our bedroom. I didn't want her to stay here since she didn't sleep that much last night.

I put her down on to the bed and lift the covers on her. I can see that she changed the bedsheets. I feel a smile creep on my face. She thought about me when she did that. I leave the room and get in my office. All the stories that I have written about myself and the photos that I have taken from my victims gave me joy. I could just spend my days looking at them and then at nights I could stalk my next victim. But now that I think of it, I want to do all of this with (Y/n). She could help me if I made her think that this was a good idea.

I get to my desk and open one of the drawers. It was full of (Y/n)'s pictures from all the way from our high school. After the day I met her I couldn't get enough of her. Just the beautiful shining (e/c) eyes caught my soul from the moment she looked at me. I smile as I look at the old photos. I have already crossed all of the other people out of the photos. They weren't as beautiful as she was. I take the photo from our first night together. She doesn't know that I had taken the picture since she was already asleep but I still like it.

I throw the bag on my bed as I look at the envelope which had the developed photos of (Y/n) in the schools darkroom. It has been week and three days since I first talked with her but I know that she's the right one for me. I sit on my bed and start to look them through. There were from her lessons, her cheerleading practice, her journey to home and of course from her house and room. I didn't like her family at all. A strict father, depressed mother and a horrible sister. I could see that she wasn't happy. I know that I could make her happy sooner or later.

“Danny!” I could hear the man yell which made me roll my eyes. I put the photos back in the envelope, then hide them under my pillow. I take my history book and flip a random page. He opens the door as he leans on to the doorframe. He was wiping his oily hands in a cloth that was full od black stains from car oil. “What do you want? I'm doing my homework.” He sends me a small smile and looks at the floor.

“I'm sorry, I umm… just wanted to know how the school is doing?” I just stare at him for a moment. I couldn't believe that someone like this could have something to do with my creation. “It's good.” I answer shortly so I could get back to look at the photos of my (Y/n). “That's good to hear buddy. So what about sports? You getting into them?” I shake my head and send him a smirk. “No but I'm trying to get in the school paper. My English teacher said that it could be good for me.”

I could see the disappointment in his eyes as he sighs out. “Don't you think that sports could be good for you. So you wouldn't be such a… such a…” I could see that he was struggling to say something. “A nerd?” I end his sentence. I didn't care about his opinion. I know that brains are better than muscle. They can't help you if you need to solve something. “No! I just think that it could suit you better! And maybe it could help you get a girlfriend. Your mother and I just don't want you to be alone.”

I hum and close the book. “And where did it take you? You got injured in a match of football and now you can't even run. Unlike Mr. (L/n) who played football with you BUT started to focus on math and look at him. Living his best life. And I know because of his daughter. We're friends.” This seems to upset him. “Well does it make him happy?” I shrug my shoulders and tilt my head as I squint my eyes when I see the doubt in his face. “I don't know about him, but are you happy?”

He seems to be offended as he just shakes his head and turns around. “Just make sure that you don't scare her away with your nonsense! Like all of your friends. Why do you have to be like that?!” He suddenly yelled at me which made me jump little. I wasn't afraid of him since he was the one who should be afraid. His outburst just wasn't something I was expecting. I could see the fire in his eyes from my comment.

“Like what. I'm just the product of my surroundings. You made me like this.” I get up from my bed and send a smile form on my lips. “It was good to talk with you. See you at the dinner. Go back to fix some car.” I quickly pat his head. “You're the devil…” He growls lowly but I close the door in his face. I just walk over to my bed and take the envelope from under my pillow. I take the photo of (Y/n) where she was doing her homework on her bed. A smile creeps on my face as I look at those beautiful (e/c) which were focused on the book in front of her. The love of my life.


	33. Chapter 33

Danny's POV

Liam was laughing at my jokes while we were having lunch together. I wanted to get out of the office since that woman wouldn't leave me alone. I couldn't think about anything when she was always looking over my shoulder, trying to get me to notice her. She would be a good match to that neighbor of ours. “Why can't we have something like this more often? You usually keep to yourself.” He said as he took a sip from his drink.

I shrug my shoulders and think about (Y/n). She seemed to be still on the edge because of me which made me happier. She asked where I was going when I was leaving to work. I got a longer kiss and hug before I had to go. I already loved the feeling she was giving me. She needed me. And those tearful eyes were the ones which made me feel more powerful. I assured to her that I would be back home soon and even convinced her to stay at home. I watched her as she called to work and got some days off. It made my smile even wider.

“Or are you too busy with your business as a husband?” He gives me a wide smirk which makes me happy. “Yeah something like that. Everything is going so good right now.” He nods as he cuts a piece off of his steak. “I'm happy for you. Really.” I look at his facial expressions which seems to be little worried. “But aren't you scared because of that psycho? What if he crosses you two? Especially since you're the one whose covering his work.” I wanted to laugh at his question.

“I don't think his coming after me.” Liam nods but still doesn't seem to be convinced about that. “That's what everyone says before something bad happens to them.” I sigh and look around the restaurant. All of the people who could fall victims to me. Some of their family members or friends could have already died because of my hands. I turn to look at Liam who was still looking like death had come to his family already.

“Look, it's not that bad. I'm sure that I'll be fine.” We finish our lunches and start to make our way back to the office. We were talking about some things until I heard something. “Danny?” We turn to look at the way which the voice came from only to see that Avah was standing there with her schoolbag. I felt my heart sink at the sight of her. Liam and I look at each other. “What is she talking about Olsen?”

I gulp but then I smile confidently. “Let me take care of this. See you at the office.” He looks at me for a while but then he nods. “Sure. See you later.” He starts to walk back while I turn to look at Avah. She was looking after him with a confused look. “Hi! Nice to see you again!” Her gaze turns to look at me with a little suspicious look on her face. “What was that and why did he call you Olsen?” She crossed her arms over her chest as I stopped in front of her.

I needed to stay cool. She's a daughter of an FBI agent, it's not like she knows what she's doing. “That's my friend and that's a joke you wouldn't understand.” She doesn't seem to be convinced because she gives me a suspicious look. I wanted to laugh at her but that would go too far. She's just a child so I didn't want to break her confidence. I just wanted to kill her just because she was coming between (Y/n) and I.

“So he's your friend?” I nod at her words and starts walk all over me. “But why Olsen? Is that some inside thing or just some stupid name?” I started to feel annoyed because of her. She was really getting on my nerves. “It's an inside thing.” I start to make my way towards the office but she stepped in front of me. “Does (Y/n) know that name too?” I wanted to step her to death right then and there.

“She doesn't because she doesn't work there. She has her own work inside things in her work too. We trust each other.” I bypass her but she puts her hand over my shoulder. “How are things with her anyway? I haven't heard anything about you two and my parents really want to get to know her.” I stop and just look at her. She just HAS to go and ruin EVERYTHING I have done! “I'll talk with her about that. Have a nice day!”

I start to walk away again but I can still hear her follow me. When will she give up? “Oh what was your neighbor's name? (Y/n) and I talked about him when I visited last time. We think that's he's hot.” I feel my heart drop. What the hell?! Why would she think something like that when she has me?! “Oh really. That's nice to hear.” I say to her with a little smile on my lips. I didn't want to seem too angry. “We all have those crushes, am I right.” I force a little laugh out as I start to walk away.

This time I was really angry at (Y/n). How could she say that someone like that was hot? Was he hotter than me in her eyes?! I could feel the rage burn in my veins. I was going to kill that man. I can see that gaze he's always sending my (Y/n). The way he was undressing her with his nasty eyes. I was going to rip his eyes out of those sockets so he wouldn't watch my (Y/n) anymore. The only one allowed to look at her like that was only ME.

I get back to the office with a little scowl on my face. “Hi Olsen.” Emily says with a big smile as I walk past her. I ignore it and get inside of my office. I sit down and take a deep breath in. Of course that girl would corrupt my (Y/n). My eyes shift to yesterdays paper which was telling about the murders committed by me. I take the paper and start to read. I did a really good work on this one. A small smile forms on my lips. Soon I would write something about that neighbor of ours when he was death.

A laugh almost escapes from my lips as I think about all the ways I could kill him and that girl. I hated how she was getting between me and (Y/n). How dare she come into our life like that. Just pop up and she expects us to like her. She deserves to die just like her sister deserved. I look at the ring that was in my finger. That was a symbol of our love. No one would take my (Y/n) away from me.

A new idea comes in my mind. I needed to take her away from everything that could be a threat to us. She needed to be safe. What if something happens to her or our babies. I open the page which had the houses that were on sale. I had money I savings so buying a hose wasn't issue. And I'm sure that I could borrow some money to have a house that I want. It has to be somewhere where no one is living near by.

My eyes land on a beautiful house that located little outside of the city. It was a good house with some extra space for the kids and my office. I couldn't hide my excitement. I could keep her there for ever without everyone knowing about it. She could finally be just mine. I write down the contact number and decide to talk to them later. I was going to buy a house where my family would be safe from everyone. Just me, her and our little ones.

(Y/n)'s POV

The weather was great so I decided to work on the garden. I know that Danny wanted to do it with me but I wanted to surprise him if I had done something to it. I was humming while I was planting some flowers in the garden. I was planting some gerberas and evolvulus. I don't know if Danny is going to like them but I wanted to have some color in the garden. I was surprised that I liked this so much. It was relaxing to be in the sun while making my garden look beautiful.

“Howdy neighbor.” I turn to look at the fence and see Chris there. He was smiling at me with that sweet smile. He had some sweat on his forehead while his hair was little tangled. He let his hand brush through them to make it seem more presentable. “Hi how are you?” I stand up from the ground and walk over to the fence. He sends me a big smile as he rested against the fence. “So is your husband at work?”

I was little uncomfortable that he was asking something like that from me but I guess he just wanted to be friendly in an awkward way. “He is! He's a hard worker.” Chris nods as he looks at our backyard. “Yeah, I can see that. Are you going to do all of this by yourself today?” I look around the yard but then I shake my head. “No, Danny will be home later and I think he wants to help me this. I just want to wait for him to come back.”

Chris nods and turns to look at me. “You shouldn't do that much when you're pregnant you know? Wouldn't want you to get hurt when you're all alone.” He winks towards me which made me little uncomfortable. “I'll be fine. Really.” I try to shake him off but he doesn't seem to take the hint. “You know what? I can help you if you want to. I could do the heavy lifting and everything else like that.” He stands up straight and crosses his arms across his chest.

I turn to look at the yard with little frown on my face. I don't know if Danny would like that but I'm sure that he wouldn't want anything bad happen to me if something happens. And I was already afraid because of that one night. “Okay, you can help for a while.” He nods and jumps over the fence without any problems. It put me little on edge. I get a good look at him and he seems to be about the same size as the Ghostface.

I could feel myself getting little nervous. He started to lift some flowerpot and bags of soil. He was working on those when I start to put the rest of the flowers in the soil. Every once in a while I turn to look at him just in case. I was nervous but I don't know if he noticed that. I looked at the sun as if it was the last time I could see it. I didn't know what he was doing since I haven't talk with him that much. I don't know who he even was.

“Is everything okay?” He suddenly asks which makes me jump. I turn to look at him while I lift my hand over to my chest. He looks at me with surprised look but then a wide smile forms on his face. “Did I scare you? I didn't mean to do that.” He says with a laugh. I force a laugh out of my mouth and wipe some sweat away from my forehead. “Sorry, I was in my thoughts.” He laughs little more and then crouches next to me. “So you're a daydreamer?”

I looked around to get away from this situation. He was too close to my comfort. “I have been watching you, you know?” His words make my heart sink and my blood grow cold. “W-what?” I look at him as he lifts his hand to my cheek. “But who wouldn't. You're beautiful.” I could feel tears form in my eyes. A sweet smile form on his lips as his thumb moves from my cheek to my lips. My blood pressure was rising and I felt like my heart was going to explode from fear.

He suddenly presses his lips against mine and I quickly push him away while he gets up. “I think you should leave, now.” He looks at me with a little confused look. “Why? I know what you need. And I can deliver that to you while your man is gone.” I send him an angry glare. “Leave! Now!” He looks at me like I was the crazy one. “What's going on here?” I suddenly hear a familiar voice say at the back door.

I turn to see Danny standing there with a confused look on his face. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him. “I helped your wife around with the backyard.” Chris says with a smile but Danny doesn't seem to be convinced. “Okay but now she want you to go so leave.” I loved how firm he could be to other people. Chris nods as he hops over the fence. “See you some other time (Y/n).” Chris said as he walked inside of his own house.

“Weirdo.” Danny says as he pulls me inside the house and closes the door. He turns to look at me and gives me a smile. “How was your day my love?” He pressed a sweet kiss on my forehead. “I think that I know who the Ghostface is.” Danny seems to be little shocked as he tilted his head. “Really? Tell me!” He says as he lifted his hand to my cheek to bring me some comfort. “I think it's Chris.” Danny seems to be even more confused than before.


	34. Chapter 34

(Y/n)'s POV

”Danny! Stop!” I yelled after him as he starts to head to Chris' front door. “No!” He said firmly as he knocks at the door furiously. I run over to him and wrap my hand around his bicep. “Please! Let's just go home!” I was crying at this point. “I just want to talk with him.” He said that with creepily calm voice. I have never seen him this angry. “Let me talk with him.” He turns to look at me with almost dead looking eyes. It scared me…

Chris opens the door with a little confused look on his face but when he saw us a smile forms on his face. “Hi you two! What's up?” Danny suddenly wraps his arm around me and hugs me closer to himself. “You leave my fiancé alone. She doesn't want anything to do with someone like you.” Chris laughs at him which makes him laugh. “Or what? You don't scare me. And I can't help if she looks like that!” He sends me a wink which makes me disgusted.

Danny almost growls at him but then that sly smirk forms on his face. “Oh, I'm sorry that you can't get your own fiancé. Looks took you far enough but if you don't have the skills to keep the ladies happy, there's no point. I understand.” This wipes the smile away from Chris' face and it was replaced with an angry look. “Now I understand. Well, we're going to take our leave. I don't need to be worried about someone like you since only thing you get is a one-night stand.”

Danny starts to lead me away from the door but he was pulled away from me. I turn to see that Chris had a hold on Danny's shirt. “What the fuck did you say?” He snarls at him which makes me worried. I didn't want Danny to get hurt. “Stop! Both of you.” I say to them and walk over to them. I could see that Danny had that cocky smile on his face while Chris seemed like he wanted to kill him.

“Let go of me you brainless moron.” Danny still had that cocky smile which seemed to annoy Chris. “Whatever. You're no match for me.” Chris shoved him away from himself and turns to look at me. “Come over when you leave this creep. We could have some fun.” He winks at me happily before closing the door with a bang. I was so confused but then I hear Danny chuckle as he turns to look at me.

“Let's go back. I want to have a chat.” He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I was confused because of his behavior. He has never like that so this was something new. He walks back inside with me so calmly but he still slams the door behind himself. It makes me jump and turn to look at him. The look on his face was something I didn't know. He looks at me silently which made me feel small. I didn't know if he was angry with me or not.

“Come here.” He says calmly but it sends shivers down my spine. I walk over to him slowly while I was unsure what he was going to do. I stop right in front of him and look him in his eyes. “Are you sure that he is the Ghostface?” He puts his hands to my shoulders and gives them a gentle rub. I think for a moment. I can't accuse him just like that but he said that he had been watching me. “I… I don't know…” I feel some tears for in my eyes. What was going on?

“Oh my love.” He brings me in a tight hug which makes me press my head against his chest. The familiar scent calmed me down. He presses his cheek against my head and hums. “I know a way to make this all go away.” I turn my gaze back on him. He took my hand and started to lead me towards the couch. He sits me down next to him and wraps his arm around me. “Just think about my idea. You're going to love it.”

I could see the smile on his face which made me excited. I loved it when he looked like that. The childlike wonder in his eyes. “How about we move to the country side? Own a house away from people and raise our kids there?” The smile vanishes from my face. I liked the life in the city. More people made me feel safe and being in the middle of nowhere didn't sound too exciting. It made me feel more threat than before.

“But aren't we happy here? Why can't we stay here?” He seemed to be little taken back because of my answer but then he only sighs and takes my hands into his. He brings them against his lips while he looks at me with those beautiful eyes. “I know but think about it. He can't find us anymore and we could raise our kids in peace.” His words were like honey but I still was unsure about this. I didn't want to disappoint him but I don't think this is going to fix anything.

“I know Danny but I'm scared. What if he finds us there too? There's no one who could help us.” He gives me a sweet smile and brushes some of my hair behind my ear. “I'm there to protect you. You don't have to worry about a thing.” He whispers and gives my cheek a kiss. “You love me don't you?” I nod immediately. Of course I loved him! He was the best thing that happened to me! He nods and brings me into a sweet kiss. “Then we'll do this. As a family…”

He gives me a more passionate kiss and lets his hand travel to my lower back. I feel my cheeks burn at his touch. If that was something he wanted then I was willing to do that. I wanted him to be happy. The moment was ruined when there was a loud knock on the front door. I turned to look at it but Danny turns my head back to look at him. “Let's ignore it.” He whispers and gives me another kiss. I almost melt at that but there was another knock which made me get up.

He seemed to be disappointed. “I'll just go and see who it is. I'll be right back.” He tries to argue but I walk over to the door. I open it only to see Avah. “Oh hi! Is there something you need?” She seemed to be over the moon as she was jumping up and down in excitement. “I need to talk with you! Can I come in?” I step aside and let the girl in. She takes off her shoes as I close the door. “Well what is it?” I say with a big smile. “Come over here!” She starts to drag me towards the living room.

Danny turns to see us but he doesn't seem to be happy about her. She makes me sit down next to him and he wraps his arm around me. She looks at us with a big smile as she was clapping her hands. “Guess what!” I giggle at her cuteness which makes Danny pull me closer to himself. “Well tell!” I say to her. I was starting to get impatient about this. “I talked with my parents about you and they invited you in a family barbeque! They want to meet you two!” I feel my smile vanish as I turn to look at Danny.

He seemed to be as shocked as I was. “I don't know if that's a great idea.” Danny said which made Avah turn to look at him. She seemed to be confused. “Why not? You would get to know your family.” She turn to look at me. I wanted to know but I was afraid. What if they don't like me? “Well (Y/n) is pregnant. We don't want any further stress to our children.” Danny rests his hand over my stomach which made me feel little more secure. “I promise that nothing bad will happen! My family is really nice. They'll understand if you want to leave early.”

“Well if we go for a little while. It can't hurt, right?” Danny turns to look at me with an unsure look. “I know that you're worried but think about it. Her father works with FBI. If we get him to our side there is no way that he can do anything.” It seemed that he wanted to say something but Avah puts her hand over his shoulder. This makes his gaze turn on her but she only gives him a sweet smile. “Trust me! Nothing bad will happen.”

Danny turns to look at me with a defeated look on his face. I put my hand over to his cheek and give it a little kiss. “Trust me. I'll tell you immediately if something is happening. You don't need to be worried.” He looks at me and then takes a deep breath in. “Okay. I'll trust you.” His words made a smile form on my lips as I bring him in a tight hug. “Thank you. I love you so much!” He pats my back and gives my neck a kiss. “I know. Now if you excuse me, I need to go to continue my work. Just have a little chat with her.”

He stands up with a smile and starts to head towards his office. “Bye!” Avah waves after him with a smile but Danny only gives her a small wave back. I think nothing of this and just pat the spot next to me for her to sit down. She almost jumps next to me and stars to tell all about her family to me. I smile at her and for a moment, I forget all about Ghostface, Chris and the move. I wanted to get to know the half I have been missing my whole life.

Danny's POV

That fucking bitch! I feel the rage in my gut when I close the door. Of course! First that neighbor and now her! I let my hands travel through my hair. I'm losing my grip on her. I needed to take control back on her but I needed to make sure that the others were gone… for good. I walk over to my desk and start reading through all of the headlines that are about me. About Ghostface. They should give me an idea to do something.

I wanted to rip the throat from her neck. I don't know why my lovely (Y/n) would hang out someone like that… that rat! “Fuck…” I whisper as I stand up and walk over to the wall that had every headline ever about my murders. I look at the headline about that bitch who was her sister. Everyone I interviewed said that she was a lovely woman. Thankfully her friends didn't know who I… who Jed was.

It's ridiculous how when someone dies, people immediately say that they were the most friendliest and loving while in reality they were the worst scum of the earth. Same goes to her parent. The man who wanted to control everything and a woman who was willing to sacrifice everything for him. Or like the people that I called my parents. They were awful in their own way and I'm glad that I don't have to see them ever again.

But now another half of her is trying to get in her life. I hate it! I need to get rid of them. I stop at the headline where I killed that family. Father, mother and a teen boy. The parents saw how I killed the teen which made the horror on their face look so much sweeter than before. They were screaming and crying much harder than before. That was something I wanted to do again. And this time it would be so much satisfying for me.

I walk over to the mask that was hanging in the side of my armchair. I take it and look at it. If I killed the rest of her family there wouldn't be anyone that would come between us. She would be only mine. She would only love me… only think about me! I start to back my uniform in the bag. Tonight I'm going to get rid of that uncle of hers. I need to get rid of Millie. I don't want her to come back in our lives.

“Danny?” I hear (Y/n) say on the other side of the door. Ah that sweet voice. “Yes my love. Do you need something?” I ask while I bag everything I need. “Do you want a cup of coffee?” I smile as she was thinking about me. “Sure! I'll be there in a minute.” I hear her hum happily at the other side. “Okay! I love you.” She said before she walked away. Maybe I wasn't losing her just yet. But I wanted to make sure. I deserved to have her just my own. I put the bag on the armchair and walk over to the door. Guess I had to act in front of that teen just little longer. But soon she wouldn't be our problem anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for a late update. I have been SUPER busy with my studies and internship. My studies include animals so after school and work I try to write but sometimes I want to relax. Now I'm busy studying for my exams so the next update will be little late like this one. Once again I'm sorry and I hope you understand. I'm still so glad that I can entertain you all with this story! Love you all! <3


End file.
